


I’m Yami Sukehiro?!

by Corey_J



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual op, I tired, Multi, POV First Person, babysitter, gamer - Freeform, social skills are lacking, you’re Yami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_J/pseuds/Corey_J
Summary: Waking up as a 15 year old boy on a beach, and being pestered by a weird man was inconvenient at the best of times, but waking up as Yami Sukehiro was crazy. Now I must make my way through the Black Clover timeline, struggling to make a better future, but having knowledge of the future helps.... if I can survive that long... and having the Gamer Power helps
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Beached

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Skill being used or made: []

Authors Note!

This is my first time using 1st person, and it'll swap over when a different character, who it's Yami is thinking.

The sunlight in my eyes was more than a bit annoying, making me grumble loudly as I rolled over, moaning in relief at how warm my bed was at the current moment, and the crashing waves truly made it peaceful. My eyes shot open at the last part, I lived in the middle of the countryside, surrounded by purely grass, animals, and people.

"The hell?" I confusedly shouted, sitting upwards as quickly as I could, throwing a handful of sand into my face as I did so, my feet becoming soaked a second later. "No... wet socks are the worst... never mind, I don't have socks." I loudly moaned, opening up my eyes, and lo and behold, I was staring at an ocean.

Pursing my lips, I decided that thinking things though would most likely be the best bet, since I had no clue as to what was going on. Falling asleep and finishing the latest update of the Black Clover manga, those were the last things that I remembered.

*ping*

I found myself slowly blinking in complete confusion at the black writing in front of my face, there was many things I expected to see there, sand and water being the most likely, with someone else who knew what was going on was a close second.

Congratulations!

You have been chosen to be placed in the Black Clover universe! You are now the character known as Yami Sukehiro, and have been given the Gamer Power to quickly help you learn about your new self, and what you can do.

Please say, 'Status', in order to open up your status page. Also, say 'Skills and Perks' in order to pull up skills, and the perks you have.

"Status, Skills, and Perks." My mouth started speaking before I registered what had happened, quickly followed by an array of emotions at my current predicament, since I had no way of undoing what had been done.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 1

EXP: 0/100

Hp: 340/340 (Recovery: 7.5 per minute)

Mana: 800/800 (Recovery: 9.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 16

Endurance: 17

Agility: 15

Intelligence: 20

Wisdom: 19

Luck: 3

Stat points: 0

Skills:

[Gamers mind]: (Passive) Level MAX!

Description: This skill allows the user to remain calm in almost any situation, and it also makes it harder for the user to be put under the effect of mental attacks or illusions.

[Gamers body]: (Passive) Level MAX!

Description: Grants the user a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game, making it harder for the user to lose a limb though it is possible.

[Fishing]: (Active): Level 68/100: EXP: 85%

Description: Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, feed him for life. Congratulations, you can fish!

Perks:

{Ki}: (Passive): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Description: A sixth sense of perceive, that warns you to react to an unseen attack or person. Note, current range is 0.5 meters.

{Mana Factory}: (Passive): Level MAX!

Description: Due to being genetically lucky, your mana increases at a massive rate! Your reserves increase by 40, with each point that goes into intelligence!

"Okay not bad... except for the fact that I'm stranded 13 years in the past, with no idea what is going to happen!" My tanned hands were in my face a second later, as I tried making heads and tails of the situation, looking around the beach just incase Julius Novachrono ran up to me. "Let's recall what I actually know for certain, and what I'm not so certain on." Quickly dragging my finger through the sand, I began making a list of what I knew for certain in the flashbacks, and what I wasn't so certain of.

Certain!

Julius takes Yami under his wing, and teaches him to write, and gets Yami to be a Magic Knight.

Julius takes William under his wing, and gets him to become a Magic Knight.

Yami and William join the Grey(?) Deers.

Yami does a lot of missions...

Yami meets William on a mission.

Yami become friends with Nacht (and possible twin?)

Yami saves Charlotte.

Yami saves Vanessa.

Yami becomes rivals with Jack.

Yami and William become Captains.

Yami recruits the Black Bull members.

Yami recruits Asta, Noelle, and secretly Nero.

Nodding at my own good work, this was all I knew for now, which was an impressive amount, and certain put things in my favor, but the uncertainty of not doing them in the right order bugged me. My black eyes glanced over at the uncertainty list, which was a lot more reassuring that I had planned to be,

Uncertain:

Yami meets Julius a few weeks after being stranded?

Yami gets into a lot of brawls.

Gets arrested?

Love life?

I become friends with the other Captains?

Who's the Wizard King?

This is merely a dream..

'May as well learn how to use my mana and magic.' I felt giddy at the prospect of using magic, blinking slowly as I couldn't recall any information about how one used the mana within them.

Holding out my right hand, I simply shoved it forward, my eyes clenched shut in complete concentration, as I will the darkness within me to shoot outwards, or at least show me that it existed. Opening up my eyes, I didn't really feel disappointed at the fact that I had failed, to be honest, I would have been more surprised if I had done it.

Answers!

We had forgotten that you had no clue on how to use magic, and as such, we will give you a kickstart in learning how to use your Darkness magic.

Please stand by, as the necessary information is downloaded into your brain. It would be advised for you to sit down, beforehand.

My legs all but collapsed beneath me, as I braced myself for whatever pain was about to come, winching slightly as information tickled into my mind, making me blink as I was suddenly aware of my mana. It was cold beneath my skin, thick like oil almost, that was the feeling I got from my mana, yet despite repeated touching my arms, I didn't feel cold at all.

[Mana Manipulation]: (Active): Level: 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: Varies

Description: By looking within one's self, they can feel the power of their soul, able to call upon it in the forms of mana. It takes great concentration and effort to call upon your mana the first time, but it takes even longer for you to completely master manipulating it.

"Okay... what can I make with 800 mana? Let alone what sort of fighter I'll be! Swords? Magic? Magic Swords..." Worry was quickly becoming a close friend on mine, within the last five minutes I've been awake, I felt like I got to know it fairly well. "Yeah, Magic Swords sounds so cool." Nodding my head at my superior choice, I closed me black eyes once again, shivering slightly as a breeze ran along the beach, which was freezing due to my flimsy excuse of a bathrobe.

[Mana Manipulation] was somewhat difficult to start, since it was my first time using the skill and the fact it was a low level was understandable, but the abrupt rush of energy made me open my eyes. What looked like black ink slowly started gathering in my right hand, slowly following my will, as it began shrinking in on itself, becoming a rough excuse of a sphere a minute later.

*ping* Mana Manipulation has leveled up!

Shoving my hand forward, my eyes widened in complete surprise as I saw the black blob rocket forward, quickly realizing that rocketing forward was the overstatement of the century so far. Two meters in four seconds, that wasn't fast by anyone's standards, and it was then that I quickly realized why Yami was so focused on his physical body and his katana.

[Black Bullet]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 100

Description: Launching a ball of condensed mana at your opponent, it may not look fast by anyone's standards, but it hits like a truck if it does hit.

"In terms of physical prowess, I feel better off than I did in my last life, but I'm going to have to work out now, if I want to be of use in the future." The thoughts were scary, Yami had been a key fighter in the few fights that he had gotten serious in, fighting off the Devil's who's name I forgotten, along with Dante.

Hidden Mission: Is that Dark Magic?! Completed!

Description: You have used your Darkness magic for the first time, starting your new life as Yami Sukehiro, but armed with the knowledge of what will happen 15 years into the future! Good luck!

Rewards: Katana, 100 EXP, Encounter with Julius.

*ping* You have leveled up!

"WAS THAT DARKNESS MAGIC!" Loudly bellowed a man from the other side of the beach, running at speeds that were honestly impressive, and I couldn't help but tilt my head in confusion, trying to figure out how Yami was convinced by Julius. "Can you show me again!" Excitedly asked the man, I tilted my head slightly as I observed the man, noting the fact that he was Julius.

*ping* Due to observing someone, a new skill has been created!

[Observe]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 10

Description: This skill shows the user the stats of another living being, along with some other bits and pieces, like their name and magic affinity.

Name: Julius Novachrono

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: Grey Deer Captain/Next Wizard King

Level: ?

Hp: ?

Mana: ?

Affinity: Time

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Intelligence: ?

Wisdom: ?

Luck: ?

"Sure." Knowing that I at least needed the man's help to at least understand the laws of the Clover Kingdom, I may as well scratch his back so he will scratch mine. "But I need your help helping me locate a Grimoire after this." I offered, watching as Julius's eyes widened at the statement, taking a quick glance at the boy in front of him.

The guy was a scraggly 5'5, looking skinny for his age, with wild black hair that looked as if he had been stuck with lightning magic, tanned skin, and steel grey eyes that had a hint of black and purple mixed in. He wore clothing that Julius had never seen before, all he knew was the sandals, and that the boy had som

"Or how about this." Coyly stated Julius, his heart went out towards the teen in front of him, just a few weeks ago he had met another teen, who hid his face from the world, and a rare magic type and huge mana reserves, though that wasn't the reason he took the boy under his wing. "You demonstrate the magic again, and I will help you get a Grimoire, get you some food, teach you about the Clover Kingdom, and I'll teach you a trick in order to increase mana recovery." Softly offered Julius, watching as the teen in front of him pondered for a second, skepticism clear on his face, yet the teen held out his right hand.

A shiver ran down Julius's back as he felt the temperature in the area drop ever so slightly, as a black orb formed in the teen's right hand, before aiming it at the scrapped boat, and fired. It took an embarrassingly long time for it to get there, but I couldn't help but blink as I watched the boat go skidding backward, going back into the water.

"That's so cool!" Childishly cheered Julius, forcing himself to calm down as he tried recalling where the exact location of one of the towers was, along with how to teach the kid in front of him how to meditate.

"Let's eat." I started walking away a second later, a growl roaring from my stomach a second later, as I didn't know when the last time Yami's body had eaten.

"Sure, I actually meeting someone else for lunch today. So I'll introduced you two, I'm sure you'll become great friends." Happily explained Julius, I felt my left eye twitch violently as I remember something, I'll be treated like a kid again...

(Time-skip)

I counted myself lucky meeting Julius on the first day with my luck, but meeting William Vangeance twenty minutes afterwards was truly a blessing, but it didn't help that I was completely underdressed for the restaurant I was in. It was some sort of stuffy upperclass restaurant, with various people dressed in extravagant clothing sat, and I felt more than a bit uncomfortable with the states I had gotten.

"So you come from the land of the rising sun?" Curiously hummed Julius, watching as I was busy scarfing down my food, just because I was embarrassed didn't mean my hunger had disappeared.

"Yep, I came from a small coastal village. Learned how to fish, and learned how to use Ki." I managed to say between say between bites, aware of the curious stare I was getting from Julius, along with William, who had yet to say a word. "It is a sixth sense, that lets me detects people or attacks in an area... and I am Yami Sukehiro, I never said my name, did I?' A small blush of embarrassment covered my sun kissed cheeks a second later, as I tried calming myself down, and clearing my mind.

"I am Julius Novachrono, and this is William Vangeance, he's shy." Embarrassedly introduced Julius, nervously rubbing his cheek as he saw me looking off into the distance, a small smile on my face. "So why did you trust me anyway?" Inquisitively questioned Julius, at first glance I may not look that sharp, but my intelligence seemed to have been carried over.

"Ki, I sensed that you wanted to help me." I lazily answered, my eyes were more so focused on the skill in front of me, which was getting kind of annoying at how many I was learning at such a rapid pace.

[Meditation]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Description: By clearing one's mind and improving one's mental self, they can help speed up the flow of mana within them, helping them control it, as well as speeding up its recovery. Note, mana recovery increase by 3 each time this skill levels up.

"I am fully. Thank you for the food, Julius." Politely thanked William, he had barely eaten more than half what was on his plate, and Julius looked disappointed that William hadn't eaten more, that is why I didn't feel sorry for taking William's plate, adding it on top of mine.

"Thank you for the food." A sheepish grin was on my face, as I started eating the salad that William had order, I wasn't certain if he just wanted something healthy or it was some sort of belief of his, but it was pretty good.

'So Grimoires for both of them, and I promised to teach both of them a magic trick.' Mentally planned Julius, the nearest Grimoire Tower was a 30 minute walk outside of the town, which wasn't that bad, the walk would let the two kids get to know one another.

If things went to plan, like Julius hope they would, both of these kids would join the Grey Deers, and later on become Magic Knight Captains, of two new squads. There was an array of reasons why why, both had unique magic attributes that were extremely rare, both had surprisingly large mana reserves, and both showed promised.

"So, I know you said you'd teach me how to meditate... but I already kinda know that." I awkwardly chuckled, I had just finished William's food, who looked perplexed at the amount I had eaten, looking at my stomach, which was still flat. "Now what?" I tilted my head in curiosity, as Julius slowly started grinning at me, with his eyes closed as William remained quite.

"Looks like I've be both teaching you Mana Skin then." Giddily chuckled Julius, am almost sinister smile on his face, making me slowly look over at William, who just gave me a pitiful smile in response.

I somehow knew that I had messed up, and who knew that Julius had a sadistic streak?

(Time-skip)

The katana that I had been rewarded was proving itself to be a lot more useful, than I had earlier planned it to be, and the Magic boar who was on the receiving end certainly didn't appreciate it in the least, though Julius seemed curious about my fighting style. William was having it a lot easier than I was, as huge tree roots came up from the earth, and were slapping around several of the Magic boars at once.

"I am starting to not like you!" My newest skill [Kenjutsu] had just reached level 4, and {Ki} was already proving its worth at level 7 already, giving me warning that something was coming from behind. "Not you William! I mean the creepy smiling man!" I added that on as an afterthought, looking as the boy in question paused momentarily, as he turned towards me and nodded in understanding.

Julius was quickly becoming the cliche sadistic mentor.

"Now for Mana Skin. Draw upon your mana that runs beneath you, and pull it to the surface, coating every inch of yourself." Calmly explained Julius, he was on standby if things got rough, as he watched me spin to my left, and sunk my katana into the Magic boar's gut. "Learning during the heat of battle is the best place to learn. I promise, you'll both be masters at this skill by the end of the year." Seriously promised Julius, as I closed my eyes and concentrated, solely relying upon {Ki} to inform me, while I called upon [Mana Manipulation].

The oily, cold mana running across my skin made me shiver, {Ki} sending a pulse through my body also made me shiver, forcing me to leap to the left, letting go off my katana with my right hand. My right arm shot out, [Black Bullet] shooting out at the speed of a snail, though it still managed to hit the Magic boar, since my right hand was on the boar's flank.

To my astonishment, the Magic boar went skidding back a considerable distance, despite it having a flaming mane and came up to my shoulders, I wasn't expecting that much of a recoil. My mana reserves took a heavy hit a spilt second later, making me stagger slightly as I felt cold, inky blackness washing over my skin, and I felt stronger.

[Mana Skin]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 200 per minute

Description: By consciously cloaking your body in mana, you are able to increase your physical prowess, and reduce the effects of certain magic affinities, as well as reducing the effect of Greater Mana Zones. Note, this increases your physical stats by 20%.

"Very good William, Yami. You're both picking up the basics at an incredible rate, you might even be ready to spar against some of the newest member of the Crimson Lions soon, as well as his sister." Gleefully cheered Julius, my eyebrows rising upwards as I knew who he was talking about, and I knew I wasn't ready for it yet,

*ping* You have leveled up!

Level 5, it wasn't bad progress since I have been in this world for a little over an hour, and already got myself a mentor of sorts, though something was bugging me the more I thought of it. Thirteen years into the future, Yami's alias was the God of Destruction, a part of me wondered what Yami had actually done to earn it, and the smarter part of me didn't.

'I shouldn't spend any of Stat Points until I've increased by stats as much as I can by myself.' That was the basic rule of most Gamer stories I've read, the Y/n of the universe would train himself and study, so he was as strong as possible, since Stat Points became harder to get, the higher the level you became.

*ping* For thinking logically, your intelligence has increase by 1!

"That's the last of them, William you got 16 and Yami got 9." Easily recalled Julius, nodding ahead at the large tower that was overrun with various ferns and ivy, making it appear ancient. "Later on, I will start the study with the both of you, as well as buying you a room in a hotel." Loudly announced Julius, seeing his two students look at one another, Yami shrugging his shoulders, as William looked somewhat nervous at the fact.

'30 for each stat.' That was a good number to increase my stats to, a nice round number that would most likely but me ahead of the majority of the people in this world, since they all relied upon their magic. 'Dimension Slash... I really want that skill soon, but it will be pretty expensive, so I have to wait until my mana reserves are huge.' Letting out a sigh of disappointment, I knew that some of Yami's strongest attacks would have to wait until I'm older, hopefully I don't have to wait till the canon starts, but I will if I have to.

(Time-skip)

Grimoires:

A Grimoire is soul bound to its user, not being able to be used by anyone else, it is solely theirs. Grimoires are magical items that greatly enhance the user's ability to use magic. They also serve as a written record for all of a user's spells.

The Grimoire shall bolster your spells in terms of power, and shall write down spells according to the owner's path. Your Grimoire also reduces the cost of spells by 10%, that are written down in it.

"So what do you think of your first day with Julius?" A part of me was curious about William, he was already wearing his mask, covering the large scar that I was certain a Devil's curse, adding to the fact that he barely spoke a word made me determined to make him speak. "The Magic Knight exams will be in two month, think you'll be ready?" Sitting on my bed was the best place to used [Meditation], just because the spell in my Grimoire would be reduced didn't mean I could slack off.

"It was real fulfilling. I believe that I will be ready when the time comes." Curtly responded William, sorting through the clothes that Julius had gotten them, since I didn't have a coin to my name, and I wasn't certain about William's circumstances. "Do you... miss your family?" Awkwardly hummed William, my eyes widened as I had completely forgotten about the fact that I couldn't go back, that I was stuck here for the rest of my life.

"It's shit, but it is not like I can do anything now." Genuinely, I would miss my family the most, especially my brother, but I couldn't do much about it, and I was the type of person who went with the flow. "But may as well do something good with the hand that I've been dealt." Shrugging my shoulders as I spoke, [Meditation] leveling up again, after me using it for the last hour, in conjunction with [Mana Skin].

"Since you don't have any friends, and you're my first one... I guess that makes us best friends?" Apprehensively questioned William, a small smile growing on my face as I nodded over at the teen, who would be playing a huge role later on in his life, and I intended to make sure a better future would play out.

"I guess we are." Closing my eyes as I feel back into my bed, my eyes fluttered open as I softly pulled up my stats and skills.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 5

EXP: 400/500

Hp: 360/360 (Recovery: 8 per minute)

Mana: 127/840 (Recovery: 34 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 17

Endurance: 18

Agility: 16

Intelligence: 21

Wisdom: 20

Luck: 3

Stat points: 25

Skills:

[Gamers mind]: (Passive) Level MAX!

Description: This skill allows the user to remain calm in almost any situation, and it also makes it harder for the user to be put under the effect of mental attacks or illusions.

[Gamers body]: (Passive) Level MAX!

Description: Grants the user a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game, making it harder for the user to lose a limb though it is possible.

[Fishing]: (Active): Level 68/100: EXP: 85%

Description: Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, feed him for life. Congratulations, you can fish!

[Mana Manipulation]: (Active): Level: 5/100: EXP: 32%

Cost: Varies

Description: By looking within one's self, they can feel the power of their soul, able to call upon it in the forms of mana. It takes great concentration and effort to call upon your mana the first time, but it takes even longer for you to completely master manipulating it.

[Black Bullet]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 100-10%=90

Description: Launching a ball of condensed mana at your opponent, it may not look fast by anyone's standards, but it hits like a truck if it does hit.

[Observe]: (Active): Level 3/100: EXP: 37%

Cost: 10

Description: This skill shows the user the stats of another living being, along with some other bits and pieces, like their name and magic affinity.

[Meditation]: (Active): Level 8/100: EXP: 58%

Description: By clearing one's mind and improving one's mental self, they can help speed up the flow of mana within them, helping them control it, as well as speeding up its recovery. Note, mana recovery increase by 3 each time this skill levels up.

[Kenjutsu]: (Active): Level 4/100: EXP: 85%

Description: The most common style of fighting with a katana, you have managed to mimic the style by your countless hours of watching anime, which will one day become recognized in the Clover Kingdom.

[Mana Skin]: (Active): Level 3/100: EXP: 74%

Cost: 200 per minute

Description: By consciously cloaking your body in mana, you are able to increase your physical prowess, and reduce the effects of certain magic affinities, as well as reducing the effect of Greater Mana Zones. Note, this increases your physical stats by 20%.

"This day two months, plenty of time to train." My largest concern so far was the 'Play date' next week, as Julius had put it, with the Vermillion siblings, who were both 17 and 19 respectively, and I already knew who would be fighting who.

William would be fighting Fuegoleon...

I got the terrible terror herself, Mereoleona, most likely one of the strongest people in the Clover Kingdom once the show started. I would easily put her in second place, behind Julius but in front of Yami.

"I never been on a play date before." Gently whispered William, the sweet child most likely had some idea that didn't involve me getting a broken arm, or being punched through a wall.

That's a wrap people! I'm sorry if the 1st person/3rd was confusing, it's basically whenever someone who isn't Yami is speaking or someone else's perspective it is third, but when it's Yami, it's first. Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter!

See ya next time!

SpudLord!


	2. One week later

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Skill being used or made: []

One week living Yami Sukehiro body had been an experience, not a luxurious experience but not a horrible one either, it was actually kinda of enjoyable for me, and it had been an experience none the less. Level 15, after a week of being taught by Julius, I had picked up a few new things, well that was a lit, it was more so learning about the Clover Kingdom, and a lot of physical training.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 15

EXP: 374/1500

Hp: 620/620 (Recovery: 16 per minute)

Mana: 1280/1280 (Recovery: 80.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 30

Endurance: 31

Agility: 32

Intelligence: 32

Wisdom: 26

Luck: 3

Stat points: 75

"How do you do this each day?" Loudly moaned William, who had been slowly getting more and more chatty with each passing day, something that I had been proud of since I had been forced to talk about the most random stuff.

"Patience is a virtue." That was true, and to be honest William had been improving at an insane pace, well for someone who didn't have the Gamer Power that is, but more often then not, our friendly spars ended in a draw.

"I'd be more worry about our training session later, well I am, you have the easy one." A small part of me knew that I would hold up fine in my spar against Mereoleona, but another part of me was aware at my complete lack of Magic Spells, I had only created one since my first day here.

[Blunt]: (Active): Level 12/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 100-10%=90 per minute 

Description: By coating your weapon with mana, you take away its sharpness, allowing it to be safely used in friendly spars, without the risk of cutting them!

"Why would you be? You're sending Magic boars flying with just one Black Bullet, and I need to put in serious concentration to do that." Truthfully informed William, his fishing pole tugging slightly, only for the teen to pull it up a second later.

The bait that was dangling on the hook had disappeared, a small smile on my face as I placed my hand on William's in reassurance, slapping him across the head a second later for rushing. My eyes hardened as I thought about certain things, more so along the lines of Asta's mother and Devil, and if they were actually doing well, or had the unfortunate events already happened.

'Licita, who I'm certain is Asta's mother, and Liebe still might be okay. As far as I'm aware, Asta and Yuno are both two-ish now, and if Liebe is Asta's age, then there's at least two or three years before Licita is killed by Lucifero.' That had been something on the back of my mind recently, but if that didn't happen, then Asta wouldn't get Anti-Magic, and become a huge piece in 13 to 14 years from now. 

"But have you heard the rumors about Mereoleona?" Smugly hummed William, his eyes meeting mine a split second later, as I felt a fish enter my {Ki} range, my attention being split on the two tasks, and I felt myself slowly diverting my attention towards William, gesturing at him to continue. "Rumors have it that Mereoleona is feral, she fights like a beast and has no true rhythm. Also she is said to rival an average 4th class Senior Magic Knight at the age of 17." Happily chuckled William, it was then did I realize that I would need to assign my Stat Points if I didn't want to make a fool of myself, making me gulp.

"Since I'm such a nice friend, and I truly want to see you prosper, you can fight her." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster, realizing that I would most likely have to adopt Yami's mindset if I wanted to win this spar. "Never mind. I'll break my limits right here, right now." Determination filled me as I said those words, nodding to myself at those words, something about them felt truly right to say.

(Time-skip) 

A sigh escaped my lips, I'm not sure if I should have done it but I did, I assigned my Stat Points on the walk over to the Vermillion estate, which was in the Royal Capital. With my white tank-top, black trousers, and the katana on my hip, I was receiving more than my few share of stares, luckily Julius was receiving the majority of them.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 15

EXP: 374/1500

Hp: 820/820 (Recovery: 21 per minute)

Mana: 2080/2080 (Recovery: 85.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 40

Endurance: 41

Agility: 42

Intelligence: 52

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 8

Stat points: 0

"You have definitely been working harder Yami, I might be able to get you two on Magic Sensing earlier than I expected." Idly commented Julius, there was no hesitation as he walked up to the main door on the luxurious house that the Vermillions owned. "She's only four years older than you Yami, I'm sure you two will get along like a house on fire." Amusedly chuckled Julius, his knuckles slapping against the door, opening a moment later, making me blink at who answered.

Theresa Rapual, who wasn't yet a sister answered the door, causing me to blanch slightly as I remember stuff about Gauche and his sister, which had yet to happen, or so I hoped. A nudge to my side brought me out of my thought, causing me to look at William, who was gesturing at me to walk in, with both Julius and Theresa walking and talking to one another.

"It's been nice knowing you William, truly the best of friends a guy could ask for." Was I worried? Perhaps, and by perhaps I meant yes, since I would be fighting some feral woman, four years older than me, who lived out in the wild, and had a tutor when she was younger.

"You're overreacting." Amusedly snorted William, not even having an idea that I knew what would be happening in the future, and just how much of a powerhouse Mereoleona would become.

Releasing a steady breath, I hardened my resolve as much as I could, since I could see Julius enter a room, that had the words 'Training Room' written on the door, quickly followed by a loud yelp. William shoved me ahead, making me be the first one to enter the room, and it was only thanks to {Ki} going off did I ducked.

"Still think I'm overreacting?" I couldn't help but point at the scorched wall behind me, as William had the sense to stand behind the wall when I enter, silently earning the teen a promise of revenge.

"So this is the brat that I'll be plummeting to oblivion?" Annoyedly scoffed a vaguely familiar voice, I found myself blinking as I eyed the source of the noise, who just so happened to be my opponent, and activated [Observe] straight away. 

My eyes met her vivid blue, a small smile growing on my face as I saw bits and pieces of sticks and leaves poking from her hair, and a scowl on her face, as I saw her lone, sharp canine tooth. Unlike her older self, 19 year old Mereoleona wore a more appropriate attire, for someone who lived out in the wilderness, meaning her attire was much like my own. 

Name: Mereoleona Vermillion

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Title: Noblewoman/Wild Woman

Level: 34

Hp: 900/900 

Mana: 2200/2400 

Affinity: Fire

Strength: 38

Endurance: 45

Agility: 41

Intelligence: 30

Wisdom: 34

Luck: 12

'So nobles get 80 mana points for each point in intelligence.. I am glad I assigned my Stat Points then.' A silver of confidence slithered into my gut, the majority of my stats were higher than hers, but I was well aware that she had plenty more experience.

"Quit your daydreaming brat, flare your mana so I can see how much I have to hold back." Annoyedly grumbled Mereoleona, my left eye twitching in annoyance as I activated [Mana Manipulation], and flared my mana, while spotting a notification in the corner of my eye.

Mission: Defeating Sisgoleon! 

Description: You're first big fight in the new world, and it is against Mereoleona of all people. You have to defeat her or at least give her one hell of a fight.

Main Requirements: Get Mereoleona's health to 50%

Optional 1: Get Mereoleona's health to 25%

Optional 2: Knock her out

Rewards: 3000 EXP, ?, ?

Failure: Humiliation..

[Y/N]

"This good enough for you!" The annoyance was clear in my voice as I drew my katana, my Grimoire floating up out of the pouch on my hip, responding to my will and activating [Blunt], coating my katana in inky darkness.

"Not bad, looks like I don't have to hold back." Cheerfully growled Mereoleona, the shark piercing screech of a whistle pierced through the air, not a second later Mereoleona lunged forward.

My eyes widened slightly as I realized that the fight had started, grumbling slightly as a simple 'start' would have been nice, {Ki} kicking in once again, forcing me to jump backwards. An orange shimmer raced across my face, noting the fact that she was using Mana Skin, and just by a mere glance at it, it was much more advanced than mine.

I felt my feet skidding against the training room floor, my muscles tensing as I raised my right foot off of the ground, holding my katana out as I swung around on my left, bending my left knee before pushing forward. Following through with my momentum, a vicious grin slowly grew on my face as I saw Mereoleona barely an inch away from the blade, our eyes meeting for a split second.

"[Mana Skin]." Stomping my right foot onto the ground, and putting my back into it, a rush of adrenaline filled my body as my physical prowess increasing beyond the norm.

Resistances was the first thing I met with the blow, my eyes widening as Mereoleona surged forward, her left arm cocked back with a flaming fist, and a fire in her eyes. Many would call me a smart lad, by many I really just meant Julius and William, but their opinions were enough, so I felt like they would agree when I would say that I had mess up.

Surging heat was the first thing I felt across my face, shortly followed by the monstrous strength of Mereoleona's blow, which physical made me fly backwards from the force of it. 100 damage, with one punch that was nhow much she had done, that was with my defenses being bolstered by [Mana Skin], making me wonder how much she could do without it.

Getting back up on my feet, I didn't feel the least bit rude as I spat some blood onto the floor next to me, my tongue poking around my mouth, before sighing as I realized all of teeth were still there. Twisting my head from side to side, I saw Mereoleona standing still for a second, the woman clutching the left side of her chest, with a pained expression on my face.

"Don't tell me you can only take one hit? Here I was hyped about fighting someone strong." Under normal circumstances I would stay quite, but seeing the anger in Mereoleona's eyes flare up against was definitely worth it, making me realize that I had a chance.

"Don't be cocky, I wanted to give you a chance! Now it's over!" Loudly roared Mereoleona, both of her fists being engulfed in flames as her Grimoire flicked through its pages, further bolstering the fire covering her hands. 'One of my ribs are broken. That kid is a lot stronger than he looks.' Wearily mulled Mereoleona, the observation skills that had been slapped into her by Theresa were coming back, vivid blue eyes narrowing slightly as they observed the teen.

His right leg and right arm were facing towards her, as she picked apart the teen's form, silently deciding what limb she would go for first, noting the fact that he had yet to use a spell. A Magic Swordsman, that's what she was fighting, while she had heard of them before, they were pretty rare and tended to use wind magic, and by the looks of the teen, he wasn't no wind mage.

Muscles started tensing, I was silently preparing myself to dash forward and get a second hit in on her, halting in my tracks as I could feel the mana around me suddenly increase. My eyes widened in understanding in what was happening, {Ki} was going off, telling me that there were multiple attacks inbound.

'Mana Zone?! Just great!' Panic, that was the ideal feeling for this circumstance, as I was leaping through various pillars of flames that were randomly firing at me. 

Nobody's Mana was unlimited, I was well aware of this from the various times I had drained my mana reserves, my eyes brightening up as a plan came to mind, one that I honestly hoped that Mereoleona would overlook. [Black Bullet] shot from my left hand, as I deactivated [Mana Skin] a second before the two minute mark, hoping that my plan would work, since I was losing mana as well.

"Scared of getting in close now are we? Should have figured that you would be more of a ranger fighter." The last of the flames in Mereoleona's Mana Zone died off, the woman's eyes slowly getting brighter as I continued taunting her, now for her to crouch down a second later. "You hit like a bitch anyway." My katana was flying into the air before I even realized what had happened, quickly followed by my vision blueing as my head hit the ground, a cracking sound filling the air, as a weight shifted on top of me.

"Surrender now!" Ferociously howled Mereoleona, she had her knees either side of my stomach with her right hand grabbing the help of my tank-you, and her left cocked backwards with flames roaring from it.

"You know? I came in here expecting to lose." I loudly sighed, doing my best to look downtrodden as I maneuvered both of my hands upwards, my eyes slowly focused on her mana, which was about gone. "Happy to admit, I was wrong." Simultaneously acting both [Mana Skin] and two [Black Bullets] was tiring, but the look of shock and surprise on Mereoleona's face as her flames died out was priceless.

A small smirk grew on my face, as the [Black Bullets] simultaneously hit Mereoleona's stomach, sending the woman backwards, as I used my strength to stand up, not hesitating for a second to bring up my left knee for a strike. Just before I hit her, I deactivated [Mana Skin], a part of me knew that there would be no need to do any more damage than necessary, and them my knee collided,

"Looks, like you won. Colored me surprised." Loudly snorted Theresa, she had expected for the teen who was facing Mereoleona to be defeated fairly quickly, not for the no-named boy to actually knock her out. "Sit down, you look like you're about to pass out." Warmly chastised Theresa, a hand clapping onto my shoulder made me look around, my eyes widening slightly as I saw the damage on the other side of the room.

I would have thought Yami was the God of Destruction, but seeing the cracked and scorched flooring on the opposite side of the room made me reconsider, though looking at William's appearance, it was a though match. William went slack a second later, not even certain I had the strength left to catch him, I wrapped my arms around William, sliding slightly as I tried to stop him from fall over.

"I must say, both you and your friend are both exceptionally strong for your age." Politely informed Fuegoleon, helping me lower William's unconscious body to the ground, before making sure the teen was laying down before finally letting go. "I am Fuegoleon Vermillion, the next Wizard King, and whoever can beat that meathead is a friend on mine." Determinedly announced Fuegoleon, pursing my lips in amusement I looked down, seeing Fuegoleon's right arm stretched out towards me.

"Yami Sukehiro, and you're not too shabby yourself... from the carnage I see anyway." I blurted out, while returning Fuegoleon's handshake with my own, honesty surprised that he wasn't looking down on me, for being a foreigner. 'Now that I think about it, it's mainly the Silva household, and the other nobles.' That was a useful thing to know, finding myself blinking rapidly as the notification from before popped up, momentarily taking my attention.

Mission: Defeating Sisgoleon! Completed!!!

Description: You managed to successfully defeat your first strong opponent in this world! Things may be smooth sailing for now, but in the future, things will get rough.

Main Requirements: Get Mereoleona's health to 50%! Completed!

Optional 1: Get Mereoleona's health to 25%! Completed!

Optional 2: Knock her out! Completed!

Rewards: 3000 EXP, a Magic Skill Book, and a Magic item!

*ping* You have leveled up! You have leveled up!

"I will ask my father.... I mean Captain if you and your friend could partake in a tournament if you are interested It is a friendly tournament between each squads." Kindly offered Fuegoleon, I found myself staring at the teen a second later, curious as to what this tournament was about. "The Grey Deer, the Crimson Lion Kings, the Silver Eagles, the Blue Roses, the Coral Peacocks, the Purple Orcas, and the Green Mantises take part in. It is for the rookies to take part in, mainly for fifteen to seventeen year olds, but whoever is new is included. So you, your friend, my friend, and I would be included." Happily elaborated Fuegoleon, it truly sounded interesting to me at this point, since I'm certain that the Gamer Power would award me an alternative way of earning experience.

"But I'm not in a squad." It was embarrassing to say that aloud, the thoughts of actually seeing all of the Captain as rookies was interesting, especially people like Nacht, and other people. 'Dorothy and Charlotte would be both 14, with Jack being 15, and Nozel being 17. So I'll be seeing the majority of them soon.' I hadn't really recalled much about the Purple Orca Captain, except for the fact that he liked money.

"Actually, this was a test that I proposed to the Wizard Queen." Slyly chuckled Julius, handing me a grey cloak, that had the Grey Deer logo stitched onto it, which I accepted and put on a second later. "I proposed to her a mentor ship program, one where a Captain or Vice-Captain can train someone and get them up to standards, and then let them join." Happily explained Julius, my eyes twitching slightly in annoyance, since that basically made me a test subject of sorts.

"How long till the tournament?" I was curious since that meant I could now accept missions, or quests, or whatever the hell they are called. 

"Two weeks, why?' Inquisitively answered Julius, eyeing me curiously as I crouched down and picked William up, slinging him over my shoulder with a smile on my face.

"Captain! I would like to go on a mission!" Was I bold declaring that when I had literally been in the Grey Deer Squad for only a few seconds, most likely, but I was going to make a better difference for this world, and solve all of the issues. 

"There's two brooms in our room, along with the mission details." Softly snorted Julius, stepping forward a few times till he was standing directly in front of me, his hand placing itself on top of my head, making me go cross-eyed. "I'm proud of you Yami, and William. I'm certain that the both of you will become great Magic Knights one day." Gently praised Julius, wrapping his arm reassuring around my free shoulder, in the way a father would reassure his son.

"I'll do you proud!" Being honest, was I genuinely happy with what had happened, the answer was no, I missed my family and friends, but I had new friends now, and I will take care of them.

No matter the cost.

"Either way, your mission is a simple patrol mission. Have you ever heard of a village called Hage?" Curiously hummed Julius, I did my best to remain absolutely still at the question, but I couldn't help but think what were the odds? 

(Time-skip) 

"You didn't wait till I was awake to ask if I wanted to go?" Annoyedly grumbled William, shaking slightly as he tried stopping his broom from bouncing, I wasn't doing better, most would say I was doing the worst out of the two of us. "Why are you so eager to go anyway?" Curiously grunted William, pulling up beside me and saw me rolling my eyes, the teen raising his right fist in temptation, quickly realizing he would most likely fall if he did punch me.

"Simple, you've the social skill of a rock, and you'd be lonely without me. And, I know you well enough to know you're acting annoyed." Knowing someone well enough to flaunt around how correct I was, was relieving, plus the constant worry of William not making any friends was a silent worry of mind. "I don't want to have Julius buy us everything. I want to be able to afford my own room at the base." That was also another reason, members of each squad apparently had to pay rent if they wanted to live at headquarters, which was where I wanted to stay.

"You're an ass." Sourly sighed William, I realized that William will most be completely different in terms of personality, then he was in the show, but for now, we were normal kids having fun.

Mandatory Quest (Easy): Patrol Hage!

Description: Your first ever quest as a Magic Knight, and it is to patrol a small town near the borders!

Requirements: Make sure nothing is up in Hage & Talk to the citizen of Hage.

Rewards: 100 EXP, 100 Yul.

Failure: How can you fail this?

"Lets talk about our financial status." It was awkward talking about money, with someone who was basically being forced to be your roommate, but if William didn't want to be his roommate, the he could leave. "We're broke, we'll split the reward 50/50, and we need at least a solid income of at least 300 per month if we want a decent room in headquarters." The price was completely insane, but the benefits that it would included would be priceless for us in the beginning, and I shakily handed William a sheet I had written up.

Living arrangements:

A decent two beds, a private bathroom, and a place near the Quest Board, will cost 300 Yul a month. The alternative is munching off of Julius, or we can save up 600,000 Yul and buy the room.

Advantage of living in the headquarters!

Protection 24/7. Only 32% of the Grey Deer members live in the headquarters, meaning that we can spar stronger members for experience, and ask for advice.

Living near the Quest Board, so we can have the best choice in Quests each day, though we can currently only do easy Quest by ourselves. Food is free. There's a library! 

Disadvantages!

Expensive at first, we'll have to do at least 8 Quests a month for a comfortable living arrangement, and having personal spending money.

Not really linked with the financial issues, but if we wish to do the normal standard Quests, which involves weak bandits, we need to do at least 30 easy Quests.

"You're smarter than you look, and I don't know how I feel about the thoughts of you being smart." Slyly insulted William, but overall he was happy that Yami/I considered him a roommate, which personally a huge stroke to his confidence. "But, yeah. We can be roommates." Excitedly answered William, a small smile on my face, just as the skeletal form of Licht's Devil form came into view.

(Location change)

Mereoleona shot upwards, sweat was cold against her forehead, as her eyes were wide, with an array of emotions shining through them, while the last few minutes of what she could remember came to hind. She had been defeated by that fifteen year old, Mereoleona wouldn't call herself a sore loser, but it wasn't due to the fact that he was stronger than her, it was from simply taunting her and manipulating her.

"A lot seems to be on your mind, sister." Idly chirped Fuegoleon, Mereoleona's head shot towards the source of her brother's voice, a snark settling on her lips as she could see the subtle grin on her brother's face. "Is the fact that Yami Sukehiro defeated you, despite you claiming to be super strong already?" Smugly hummed Fuegoleon, laying against his sister's bedroom wall, and continued to stare into her eyes.

"I don't know Fuegoleon, is the fact that I've been training my entire life only to be bested by some wet behind the ears rookie, who's only been training for a week on my mind!?" Ferociously snarled Mereoleona, trying to summon her flames from added emphasis, only for a weak flicker to come out in response, which quickly died out.

"Because I am such a nice brother, I'll tell you something I know about Yami Sukehiro." Hauntingly chuckled Fuegoleon, it was truly a blessing that he could use this all for his advantage, getting his sister to join their father's squad. "Yami won't be around for the better part of two weeks, but he will be fighting in the Rookies tournament. If you join the Crimson Lion Kings, I'm certain that you'll fight him at some point or another." Calmly offered Fuegoleon, bring his hands out from behind his back, revealing a Crimson Lion Kings robe, throwing it towards his sister, and silently hoped.

Part of Mereoleona wanted to deny it instantly, but with her luck she knew that she never get the chance to fight Yami anytime soon, and she'd rather not let the defeat linger in her mind, turning her lingering thoughts into an obsession. She was born to be wild, yet her whole life she had grown up in the Noble Capital, but she knew that she couldn't enjoy herself out in the wild, if he lingered in his mind.

Looking up at her brother, Mereoleona wasn't surprised that he had left her to her thoughts, despite the fighting that happened often between them, they did care for the other. Grabbing onto the robe, Mereoleona gulped slightly as she threw it over her shoulders, resigning the part of her that wanted to be wild, in favor of her goal.

"Yami Sukehiro, I promise that I will defeat you the next time we fight." Lowly promised Mereoleona, adjusting her robe slightly over her shoulder, as she accepted the fact that this would be her for the foreseeable future.

Mereoleona Vermillion, Magic Knight and part of the Crimson Lion Kings.

That's a wrap people!!! The first major chance from cannon for now, the unknown effect that Yami/I will have on the future have only just begone, and they will alter the story immensely. Plus, next chapter we get to see Hage village, 13 years before canon!!!

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	3. Mission complexity

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Skill being used or made: []

It was dark by the time William and I arrived at the outskirts of Hage village, with pieces of snow falling around us, as I shivered slightly at how cold it had gotten, the temptation to pull out a jacket from my inventory was there, but that would make William ask questions. The echo of our footsteps through Hage village was truly nerve chilling, though it was most likely from the coldness more that anything else.

"4 missions is the goal before the tournament starts." Calmly sighed William, he was eyeing each building that he passed, with my {Ki} I could tell that he was a bit uneasy, not that he was nervous about someone talking to him, but more so the fact what was running at us. "You take care of this, I've the social skills of a rock." Annoyedly mumbled William, I have deduced that William may or may not be still somewhat annoyed about that statement, but I was only saying facts.

"That's the goal, somewhere between 400 to 700 Yuls is the goal." I answered, eyeing the person who was dashing towards us, the person was looking a bit more familiar with each passing second, and considering the size of Hage, I should have expected it. "What may I do for you, Father? Is something the matter?" The sheer fact that the man who raised both Asta and Yuno was running towards me, with worry clear in his eyes was more than a bit worrying, and I couldn't help but gulp slightly.

"Thank goodness! Please hurry quickly! My children, Asta and Yuno are missing!" Worriedly pleased Father Orsai, I felt myself gulp slightly in worry, since if something bad happened to the two, it would have untold effects in the future. "The last time I saw them, they were playing in the backyard of the church!" Helpfully added Father Orsai, looking towards William I nodded, we both understood what we had to do, and we were going to do it.

"Let's go William." Was I panicking? Slightly at this point, as I ran forward and leapt into the air, putting by broom beneath me and started challenging me mana through it, activating [Mana Manipulation] and began directing my broom towards the church.

The great thing about the Gamer Power was the fact that it helped me learn at an incredible rate, while also being able to increase my stats to an inhuman degree, which was nice. My favorite part was the function of Magic Skill Books, Skill Books, and Magic Items, since each did something.

*ping* Do you wish to learn your Magic Skill Book? Do you wish to use your mana recovery serum?

[Y/N]

I accepted both without a second thought, holding the black Magic Skill Book in front of me, so William or Father Orsai wouldn't see it explode into shards of dark light, before it flew into me. A hiss escaped my lips, as I felt knowledge being injected into me, making me quiver slightly on my broom, as my Grimoire floated up beside me and started growing, followed by an abrupt increase of my mana recovery.

[Dark Binding]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 500-10%=450

Description: By binding our target in darkness, it is incredible difficult for them to break out, since Dark Binding has an array of properties due to being made from darkness.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 17

EXP: 300/1700

Hp: 820/820 (Recovery: 21 per minute)

Mana: 2080/2080 (Recovery: 135.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 40

Endurance: 41

Agility: 42

Intelligence: 52

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 8

Stat points: 10

'So an additional 50 added to my Mana Recovery.' That was actually quite decent in my opinion, since if I ever wanted to learn how to use Mana Zone, I most likely had to max out [Mana Skin] which would take a while, if I could only use it slightly more than 10 minutes.

It wasn't hard to find the church, it was actually quite nice looking, though there was a lack of noise coming from it, telling me that Asta's and Yuno's foster siblings had yet to come here. William didn't take long catch up to me, he had ditched the basic broom that Julius had given him, in favor of his own broom, which was a lot easier to control for him.

"We'll look for clues in the backyard." Calmly ordered William, I found myself nodding along in agreement, since tat ha been my line of thought since Father Orsai told us, and I hoped I could create a tracking skill. 

I dropped the last few feet to the ground, my legs jutting outwards from the force of the fall, kicking up a small cloud of dust, as I eyed the area behind the church. My partner landed a lot more gently than I did, our eyes meeting for a split second, before I made my way over towards the fence, walking carefully and keeping my eye to the ground.

'Asta and Yuno are both two or so, and I know that kids can at least walk.... with Asta, he might be even running at this point.' Logically thinking things through, it would be quite difficult for two children, who were both two to make it far, but it wasn't out of the realms of possibility. "This is what I'm looking for." Small, childish footprints embedded into a section of dirt near the fence, the footprints were barely larger than one of my fingers, but it was there.

"Find something already?" Curiously questioned William, genuinely to make small talk between them, and he spotted what I was talking about a second later. "Can you track them?" Idly snorted William, already climbing over the fence, as he was somehow certain that I could track.

"Give me a minute, and I'll see." Tracking didn't sound that hard, just following a trail that had been left behind, and thinking like one would, while calculating the most plausible direction. 

Footprints in the dirt heading towards the fence, with dirt on the poles on the fence, telling me that they had obviously climbed over, and flattened grass that was heading towards the skeletal devil. The debate to fly on my broom was there, it was great for my mana control in general, but I might miss something important if I do.

[Tracking]: (Active): Level: 1/100: EXP: 0%

Description: By using common sense, and a dash of observation, the user is able to follow various tracks and spot clues, in order to figure out what way the culprit was going.

"Follow me." It was quite easy jumping over the fence, and activating [Tracking], ushering William behind me so he didn't accidentally step on anything, which would be bit of a nuisance.

"The Rookies tournament has a lot of people in it, 64 people if I remember." Slowly began William, seeing my ears twitch slightly, as I was paying attention to him, as I followed the track that the two two years olds had left. "There will be me, you, Fuegoleon, and his friend. That means there's a small chance that one of us will fight the other in the beginning." Softly whispered William, tapping my shoulder, making me pause and turn around.

"Yeah?" There was a fire in William's eyes, one that was filled solely with raw determination, without a single being spoken, I knew what he meant. "We'll see each other in the finals, if not, I'll give you a hell of a fight whenever we do." Extending my right fist, William eyed it for a second before bumping his own off of mine, the determination in his eyes intensifying. 

I was going to be the strongest person in the Clover Kingdom, the Devils won't invade and take over this world, and I promise to myself that I will make sure I can prevent ever death I can. The Spade and Diamond were the two issues at this moment in time, the Elf uprising won't happen for another 13 years, but from what I knew, the Diamond Kingdom was the main issue at the moment, since that kingdom was militaristic already, and would invade the Clover Kingdom at some point.

While the Spade Kingdom was a threat in the future, it wasn't a threat as of yet, the Dark Triad most likely didn't have their contracts with their Devils yet, and wouldn't be dangerous for at least 14 years. Devils, they were my biggest concern so far at this point in time, since I knew so little about them, other than the fact that people could make contracts with them, and they took extremely power Mages, and Arcane Mages to defeat.

"Here we are, you're quite good at tracking Yami." Proudly praised William, the sound of something crunching ahead of us made me grip the handle of my katana, nodding at William, hoping he would be weary and wouldn't say anything.

"Will you brats shut up! Or I will knock you out!" Lividly snarled a man, my eyes widened as I crouched down, gesturing at William to do the same, before both of us slowly started creeping forward. "12 brats with Magic, and one who doesn't seem to have any. The Generals will be happy with this haul, a good few with rare magic attributes to experiment on, and combine." Lowly mumbled the man, William stared into my eyes, and leaned in closer.

"I'll circle around back, just observe for now, and when you see me, attack who ever is keeping them hostage. I'll get the hostages out of there." Quietly mumbled William, moving as quickly as he could without making a noise, while I took the opportunity to peek around the corner.

There was three men in total, along with 13 kids huddled together, with one of them who I assumed to be Asta unconscious on Yuno's lap, but my eyes were drawn to the symbols each man had on their backs. None of them were weary, which worked in our favor, but my main concern was where they came from, and the symbol on their backs.

Diamonds, from the Diamond Kingdom, and I knew that it wasn't good. Using [Observe] I started planning who I would take out first, and leaving the strongest so William and I could tag-team him.

Name: Katsuki Touya

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: Diamond Warrior 

Level: 21

Hp: 400/400 

Mana: 460/460 

Affinity: Oak Tree

Strength: 21

Endurance: 20

Agility: 19

Intelligence: 23

Wisdom: 12

Luck: 4

Name: Gon Zodiac 

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: Diamond Warrior/'The Unbreakable'

Level: 29

Hp: 600/600

Mana: 580/580

Affinity: Titanium

Strength: 26

Endurance: 30

Agility: 15

Intelligence: 29

Wisdom: 20

Luck: 9

Name: Jotaro Hues 

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: Diamond Warrior

Level: 24

Hp: 640/640

Mana: 640/640

Affinity: Strength

Strength: 32

Endurance: 32

Agility: 20

Intelligence: 32

Wisdom: 20

Luck: 10

Jotaro Hues, despite being Level 24 was the strongest, and just by looking at him had I deduced that, since the man stood at 6 feet, and looked like he belong in Jojo Bizarre Adventure, he even looked to Johnathon Joestar. I just hoped that he couldn't immensely increase his strength, or we'd be in trouble quickly.

Gon Zodiac was the shortest, standing at 5'3, but he was the most experienced, which could put him ahead of Jotaro, but for now, he was going to be the second one to be taken out. I couldn't really see much of him, other than the glowing diamond on his back, and that he had a black jacket on.

Katsuki Touya, the weakest and scrawniest person out of the three, but still strong enough to stop any attempt the children made of escaping. The way he looked, I wasn't certain if part of his skin looked like tree bark, but I quickly put that down due to the lighting.

*ping* Quest update!

Mandatory Quest (Intermediate): Saving the Children!

Description: Your first ever quest as a Magic Knight, and it is a lot more difficult that you and William had originally thought, since now you must defeat three Diamond Warriors, and save 13 children.

Requirements: 0/3 Diamond Warriors defeated, 0/13 Children saved.

Optional: Gather information as to why they are here.

Rewards: 1000 EXP, 1000 Yul, ?

Failure: Captured and experimented on, or killed. 

'So this is a borderline normal standard Quest? This looks kinda easy.' The overall amount of experience and Yul had increased by 10, which definitely made the trip out here worth it, next time I might be able to afford a decent jacket. 

Blinking slowly, I could hardly believe my eyes as my eyes met a memorizing set of eyes, she was by far older than most of the captured children, and I knew that she was 14 at just a glance, since not many people had lilac hair like hers in the series. Dorothy Unsworth, runaway witch from the forest of witches sat in the group, she had a large smile on her face the second she saw the robe on my shoulders.

'What the hell is this timeline!? William and Julius weren't unexpected, but Fuegoleon, Mereoleona, and now Dorothy?!' I believed that I deserved to be a bit bewildered at the whole situation, since Diamond Warriors were kidnapping children along with the protagonist, and Dorothy Unsworth was among them, who'd be joining the Magic Knights at a later point in her life.

Something bright shone into my eyes, making me squint slightly as I raised my right hand up, blocking out the annoying shine, spotting William perched up against the upper section of the skeletal devil's skull, using his World Tree Magic to keep himself up there. He simply gave me a thumbs up, that was the signal, or that was a signal in my books anyway.

Releasing one last breath, I prepared myself and vaulted over my cover, activating [Blunt] along with a [Black Bullet] shooting it at Jotaro, which was quickly engulfed by the darkness, hiding the attack. That was handy, less handy than immediately being forced to grip onto my katana, and use it to block an oak root.

"We have an intruder! Stop him at all costs!" Commandingly barked Katsuki, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Jotaro abruptly fly backwards, a wheeze escaping the man's chest, as a large, heavenly root picked by Gon by the ankles, before slamming his down.

"Good bye." My words rang through the whole area, as I spun around, building up momentum with my Katana, before following through with it, slapping Katsuki across the jaw with it. "William, keep the big guy tied up. I want to ask them some things. Dark Magic: [Dark Binding]." Did I look cool easily taking out two of those guys, as a black wrapping engulfed both Gon and Katsuki, the answer was yes.

"YAMI!" Worriedly bellowed William, I had never heard William so worried before, turning towards my head towards him, the only reason I expected anything was from {Ki} warning me.

[Mana Skin] was truly becoming a savior of mind recently, it might not have stopped the blow that was aimed at jaw, but it certain did damped the damage by a good bit, which was good I guess. My feet left the ground from the force of the blow, I was not certain how how much force was required for that to happen, but from the stars that were swimming in and out of my vision, I'd say pretty hard.

"You honest think a sneak attack would take me out!" Loudly growled Jotaro, his whole body was surrounded by a golden glow, much likely a spell of his that increased his physical strength by a tonne. "Do you think that I, Jotaro, would let the captives escape? The punishment for letting such specimens would be catastrophic, especially since some are compatible." Dramatically questioned Jotaro, unknowingly helping me complete my quest, and the best thing I could do was just egg him on, while William got the kids out.

"Compatibility?" Making the cough sound convincing was difficult, yet it was quite easy to fool Jotaro, who was obliviously quite slow in the head, but I wouldn't say that out loudly. "Is that how you're so strong?!" I bewilderedly shouted, shivering from the cold a split second later, silently thanking my lucky star.

"No! HAHAHAHA! This is all natural strength!" Boisterously chuckled Jotaro, not aware that I was slowly shifting myself around, as he approached me, my katana in my hands, and was ready to react. "We're creating soldiers that have two magic affinities! ~" Jotaro didn't even finish his sentence, before I jabbed the tip of my katana into his jaw, making the teen stagger backwards.

"You talk to much." My Grimoire floated upwards, honestly speaking I hated the Diamond Kingdom already, to think that they would capture innocent kids and experiment on them made me sick, and I barely recognized my Grimoire glowing. "Dark Magic: Lightless Slash!" A snarl was on my face, as I roared those words, slashing my katana in an arc with as much force as I could muster, a glee entering my eyes as I watched my attack sail.

[Lightless Slash]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 1000-10%=900

Description: By concentrating your mana into your katana, you are greatly able to increase the speeds at which your Darkness moves, and since it is in the form of a slash, it will getting wider the wider the longer it travels, but also weaker.

The [Lightless Slash] was by no means a bullet in terms of speed, or wind or light magic, I would have called it closer to a heavy rock being flung through the air, by someone who didn't know how to lift, but it was a lot quicker than [Black Bullet]. Jotaro collapsed before my attack even hit him, which actually veered to the left, completely missing Jotaro entirely, but seeing Dorothy standing behind him, with a smile on her face hurt my pride more than I cared to admit.

"It looked like you had him, but he's down for the count now." Cheekily hummed Dorothy, skipping over the unconscious Jotaro, not even batting an eye as she stepped on him. "Huh? So can I get my heroes name?" Curiously questioned Dorothy, walking in circles around me, as if she was trying to find something on me.

"Yami Sukehiro, I'm not being rude, but there's 12 children who need to be returned home, and 3 Diamond warriors to be detained." It wasn't as if I wanted to be rude, but this matter took priority over manners at this point, since Julius definitely needed to know what was happening, so he could tell the Wizard Queen. "Darkness Magic: [Dark Binding]." My mana ran out a second later, a small blessing since it hadn't ran out during the middle of the fight.

"I understand, so when are we leaving?" Childishly poked Dorothy, my left eye twitched slightly as I sheathed my katana, walking over towards the unconscious Jotaro, and crouched down. 

"The Magic Knights will drop you home, once me and my partner get all of the kids back to Hage, bring back these guys, and once we inform the Magic Knights about the issue." The annoyance in my voice was crystal clear, yet I had a sinking feeling that was what Dorothy was doing, just annoying me for the sake of it. "William! Can you contact the Magic Knights!" Now more eager to get this Quest done, so I could go back and relax in a bed for a bit was immeasurable, plus getting away from Dorothy was a plus.

Heaving as I picked Jotaro up and putting him onto my left shoulder, I grunted loudly as I managed to bend my knees and grab onto Gon's top, hurling him up into the air. Gon's unconscious body wheezed as he hit Jotaro, leaving my right hand free to drag Katsuki back with me, though Dorothy was staying annoying close.

"Already done. They'll meet us back at Hage, with a Spatial Mage." Calmly informed William, his left eye raising up slightly from behind his mask, as he saw my current predicament, while he had an unconscious Asta in his hands, and a cowering Yuno behind his right leg. "The kids are remarkably well behaved, there waiting outside the skull now, so let's not keep them waiting." Curtly added William, awkwardly shuffling about, as Yuno was crying into his pants.

"Thinking of having some when your older?" That was also a possibility for me one day, to fall in love with a woman and vice versa, getting married and having a kid together, that was definitely a possibility.

"Not until I'm 28, then I'll see." Amusedly chuckled William, walking ahead of me in order to lead the kids on, Dorothy was being 'kind' enough to stay behind with me, and I swore I saw a smirk on William's face. "I leave, wouldn't want to interrupt the conversation between the damsel and knight in shining armor, would I?" Jokingly stated William, leaving me alone with Dorothy, the urge to slap him across the face was immense now.

Mandatory Quest (Intermediate): Saving the Children! Completed!

Description: Your first ever quest as a Magic Knight completed! You managed to save the 13 kids, and capture the 3 Diamond Warriors! As well as have Dorothy Unsworth's attention. 

Requirements: 3/3 Diamond Warriors defeated, 13/13 Children saved.

Optional: Gather information as to why they are here! Completed!

Rewards: 1000 EXP, 1000 Yul, a meeting with the Wizard Queen!

(Time-skip) 

The captives hit the floor with a thump, Julius's concerned look didn't go amiss for me, as I could feel my nostrils flaring with each breath I took, and William had sought fit to hide behind Julius. Seeing the kids happily reunite with their parents made me smile, I still wanted to hit Julius, but that could wait since we were roommates.

"Knock me out, or I'm knocking her out." There was so many people I was tempted to punch right now, though my attention slowly shifted onto the other person who was standing beside Julius, who looked vaguely familiar. "Look, I'll explain everything once we leave. William is exhausted, and I have to start the process of booking a room in headquarters for us." William being exhausted was a stretch, but if Julius wasn't seeing that I was slowly losing my temper with Doroth, then there would be hell to pay.

"Yami, this is Ledior Vaude. He's a Spatial Mage, though he will be retiring shortly due to personal issues." Calmly introduced Julius, I did my best to conceal my reactions, as I stared at Finral's father, nodding at the man in recognition. "The Wizard Queen will like to speak to you and William once you get back, I will handle booking the room for you, but once you are transported to the Wizard Queen's office, you'll have to walk back by yourself." Happily chuckled Julius, stepping forward and ruffling my hair, instantly quelling the anger inside of me.

"I will firstly be opening a portal to the prison, so you have times to talk to people if you wish." Stiffly spoke Ledior, he had most likely lost his first wife recently enough, or was marrying his second one soon enough, or he had at this point.

Nodding in understanding, I turned back around, lurching backwards as Father Orsai stood in front of me, comical tears running down his eyes, the man spreading his arms outwards, before engulfing me. I could feel his tears dampening my tank-top, trying my best to comfort him, I soothing rubbed his back, the man pulling away a second later and nodding.

"Thank you, thank you more than words can express." Gently whispered Father Orsai, backing off after he had said those words, most likely going back home so he could tend to the children.

A rush of euphoria flooded my body, making me shiver slightly at how good it felt to save somebody, and I didn't bother keep the grin off of my face, as I saw Ledior close the portal, his face scrunching up as he focused on the next one. A tap on my shoulder made me turn around, my mood slowly slipping away as I saw Dorothy's short from in front of me, gesturing at me to come down to her level.

'What does she want?' I was mildly intrigued at this point, the portal opened up not far behind me, and William and Julius were just waiting for me, and I almost missed it.

A soft pair of lips being placed on my left cheek...

"Think of it as a thank you for saving me." Softly mumbled Dorothy, pushing me towards the portal a second later, I didn't even bother resisting as I just stumbled through it.

(Location change)

"Not saying you should call me the best wingman, but you know." Smugly sang William, just the two of us stood outside a large oak door, Julius had left a few second prior, in favor of booking us a room. 

"I am going to slap all of that happiness out of you very shortly." My voice was still hoarse from my yelling, and the small blush of absolute embarrassment refused to fade, as I knocked my right hand off of the door.

A solid thud echoed around the area, as the door slowly creaked open, if that wasn't a sign of ominousness then I didn't know what was, since William was once again using me as a shield. Steeling my nerves, I walked through the door, noting the fact that the room was lit by candles, and a woman stood in the center of it.

She was old, not old enough that she shouldn't be involved in combat, but old enough to not be as powerful as she once was. Her hair was grey, styled in the sort of way that a noble would style it, and soft blue eyes that radiated the warmth of doting grandmother. She wore something similar to what Julius wore in the future, though it was more feminine in appearance.

"Ah, you must be the dynamic duo I have been hearing so much about. Yami Sukehiro and William Vangeance." Calmly noted the Wizard Queen, slowly shuffling her way over towards us, her voice reminded me one that a grandmother would use when talking to a grandchild. "You're both so skinny, have you two been eating enough?" Concernedly gushed the Wizard Queen, pinching my cheek, before quickly moving onto William, pinching his cheek a second later.

"Yes." Simultaneously answered myself and William, both dazed from what we had just experienced, since we had both expected many things, not someone who made you feel like you were a grandchild visiting their grandmother.

"Sit, have some tea. I know what it is like, relax and I'll grab some biscuits." Affectionately ordered the Wizard Queen, shuffling away to the corner of the room, showing off her desk, which already had three teacups out on it. "We can talk about what happened while we drink." Offhandedly commented the Wizard Queen, William walked ahead of me and took a seat, making me shrug my shoulders as I followed his lead.

"Thank you." I nodded my head at the Wizard Queen, as she brought over a plate of biscuits and other pastries, setting them down in front of us, before finally sitting in her seat, the air around her changing dramatically, she only nodded once at me, and I knew she wanted me to start. "Our mission was to patrol Hage village, talk to the locals and see if anything was amiss. Father Orsai approached us and told us his two kids were missing." I began, taking a sip from my tea, genuinely enjoying the flavor of it.

"We then proceeded to the last known location, the church, where Yami was able to track them to the skeletal demon, more specifically the rib cage." Easily continued William, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was still pissed at what had happened, innocent children in danger. "There was three Diamond Warriors there, holding a total of 13 children. I went around back for a surprise attack, as Yami listened to whatever they were saying." Stiffly finished William, my throat clamming up slightly as I prepared myself for the next part.

"They were going to bring them back to the Diamond Kingdom, where they would be tested on. The Diamond Kingdom is trying to find a way to bind two magic affinities together, and the children there were apparently one of the many batches." The anger from before started creeping back into my voice, only for all of the air inside of the room to drop, making both myself and William wheeze.

The Wizard Queen had a physically crushing amount of mana, I couldn't even feel myself breathe, and the tea inside of the teacups was rippling, threatening to spill over. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and I didn't waste a second in taking in a breath, eyeing the apologetic smile that the Wizard Queen was sending us.

"We managed to capture them, and save the children afterwards." I finished, I wanted to keep my report as simple as possible, since I just had to give her all of the useful information.

"Sorry about that dearies, take these for a mission well done." Apologetically sighed the Wizard Queen, handing both myself and William two golden stars, ushering is out of the room. "A war is coming, between us and the Diamond Kingdom, I don't know when but I know it will be soon." Grimly whispered the Wizard Queen, I felt myself stiffen as I heard those words, words that I did not want to hear for years.

(Time-skip) 

Mereoleona panted as sweat sizzled against her skin, her eyes dull from the sheer amount of mana that she had been spending, only a few hours had passed since her spar with Yami Sukehiro, and she was already training. She was going to get stronger, she was going to win the next match between them, and she would dominate.

"I need hotter flames." Softly snarled Mereoleona, her eyes almost feral as she glared down at her hands, she had grown content with her current strength, never once pushing herself, having gotten lazy. "I will win Yami Sukehiro, mark my words." Viciously promised Mereoleona, a snarl on her face as she forced herself to pull up any mana she had, using it to engulf her fist.

Multiple concerned pairs of various eyes looked into the room Mereoleona was training in, the eyes belonging to Fuegoleon and the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, Leo Vermillion. They were both impressed by the fact that Mereoleona was so fired up, but also worried for her as they could see the anger in her eyes, both hoped that she would be okay soon.

"What sort of a person is this Yami Sukehiro? I might have to pay him a visit soon." Quietly grumbled Leo, looking much like a older Fuegoleon, with the exceptions of his face being more angular than his son's.

That's a wrap people!!! Yami/I is seeing the various parents in the Black Clover universe, as well as the previous Wizard Queen! Plus the Diamond Kingdom is up to something! I wonder what that entrails?

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	4. Day off

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Skill being used or made: []

"William and Yami, you've both done four quests this week." Softly whispered Julius, his hands were on both of our shoulders as he stared at both of us, I simply tilted my head to the side in confusion, not certain as to why Julius was acting like this. "Take the day off, or I'll suspend you both from quests from a week, together you've earned 8 merits, which is actually quite a lot, bringing our total number of merits to 80." Calmly informed Julius, a part of me wanted to say no, yet I could clearly see the hints of exhaustion in William's eyes, he didn't have the Gamer Power like me, and was human.

"Fine, guess I'll just practice my Magic Sensing then." Being called into Julius's office first thing in the morning had been a total let down, I had honestly been hoping for a secret mission to be given, but I guess not.

"I'm going back to sleep." Sleepily mumbled William, now that I look at it, he was still actually in his sleeping gear, he just had his Grey Deer robe thrown over his shoulders, and had his helmet thing on.

"Before I forget, here is your salary for the month, since you're both beginners you're paid less, but 5000 Yul isn't bad." Hurriedly recalled Julius, throwing two sacks of money at us, I caught mine easily, while Julius's one hit him in the face, ringing against his helmet before the teen fell backwards. "See?" Rhetorically snorted Julius, watching me as I strapped my bag of money to my waist, before picking up William and his bag of money.

"Yeah, yeah." Dismissing Julius smugness, I carried William back to our room, my attention being diverted to an array of things, from walking through the halls and to my status and skills.

'Status, Skills, and perks.' Watching as the purple popped up in front of me had yet to get old, but with all of the stuff I've learned, it was slowly starting to get to be a longer list.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 21

EXP: 500/2100

Hp: 820/820 (Recovery: 21 per minute)

Mana: 2080/2080 (Recovery: 150.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 40

Endurance: 41

Agility: 42

Intelligence: 52

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 8

Stat points: 30

Skills:

[Gamers mind]: (Passive) Level MAX!!!

Description: This skill allows the user to remain calm in almost any situation, and it also makes it harder for the user to be put under the effect of mental attacks or illusions.

[Gamers body]: (Passive) Level MAX!!!

Description: Grants the user a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game, making it harder for the user to lose a limb though it is possible.

[Fishing]: (Active): Level 69/100: EXP: 85%

Description: Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, feed him for life. Congratulations, you can fish!

[Mana Manipulation]: (Active): Level: 29/100: EXP: 32%

Cost Varies

Description: By looking within one's self, they can feel the power of their soul, able to call upon it in the forms of mana. It takes great concentration and effort to call upon your mana the first time, but it takes even longer for you to completely master manipulating it.

[Black Bullet]: (Active): Level 17/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 100-10%=90

Description: Launching a ball of condensed mana at your opponent, it may not look fast by anyone's standards, but it hits like a truck if it does hit.

[Observe]: (Active): Level 17/100: EXP: 37%

Cost: 10

Description: This skill shows the user the stats of another living being, along with some other bits and pieces, like their name and magic affinity.

[Meditation]: (Active): Level 28/100: EXP: 58%

Description: By clearing one's mind and improving one's mental self, they can help speed up the flow of mana within them, helping them control it, as well as speeding up its recovery. Note, mana recovery increase by 3 each time this skill levels up.

[Kenjutsu]: (Active): Level 28/100: EXP: 85%

Description: The most common style of fighting with a katana, you have managed to mimic the style by your countless hours of watching anime, which will one day become recognized in the Clover Kingdom.

[Mana Skin]: (Active): Level 19/100: EXP: 74%

Cost: 200 per minute

Description: By consciously cloaking your body in mana, you are able to increase your physical prowess, and reduce the effects of certain magic affinities, as well as reducing the effect of Greater Mana Zones. Note, this increases your physical stats by 20%.

[Blunt]: (Active): Level 23/100: EXP: 64%

Cost: 100-10%=90 per minute

Description: By coating your weapon with mana, you take away its sharpness, allowing it to be safely used in friendly spars, without the risk of cutting them!

[Dark Binding]: (Active): Level 10/100: EXP: 73%

Cost: 500-10%=450

Description: By binding our target in darkness, it is incredible difficult for them to break out, since Dark Binding has an array of properties due to being made from darkness.

[Tracking]: (Active): Level: 12/100: EXP: 64%

Description: By using common sense, and a dash of observation, the user is able to follow various tracks and spot clues, in order to figure out what way the culprit was going.

[Lightless Slash]: (Active): Level 6/100: EXP: 74%

Cost: 1000-10%=900

Description: By concentrating your mana into your katana, you are greatly able to increase the speeds at which your Darkness moves, and since it is in the form of a slash, it will getting wider the wider the longer it travels, but also weaker.

Perks:

{Ki}: (Passive): Level 20/100: EXP: 26%

Description: A sixth sense of perceive, that warns you to react to an unseen attack or person. Note, current range is 10 meters.

{Mana Factory}: (Passive): Level MAX!!!

Description: Due to being genetically lucky, your mana increases at a massive rate! Your reserves increase by 40, with each point that goes into intelligence!

"I've yet to pick up Magic Sensing." It was more annoying more than anything else at this point, not being able to pick up the magic signatures of people, though I did have Ki, tracking, and observe, so it wasn't like I couldn't find people. "You're having a field day, aren't you?" William didn't respond like I expected, he was either sound asleep or unconscious, though I knew that he would most likely enjoy either at this point.

(Time-skip)

The library wasn't a place where I imagined Yami visited often, I could understand since it was dusty and old smelling, but it was filled to the brim with useful knowledge, that hadn't been said in the show at all. Dwarves apparently still existed, Charmy was an example of that, since apparently more than 1100 years ago, the Queen of the Clover Kingdom made an agreement with the Dwarves.

"To make sure no conflict happened, like the Elves and a Nobility, the Dwarves and Humans agreed to separate. The former living deep underground in dwavern made tunnels, while Humans lived above ground." I was entranced by the knowledge in front of me, as I read more and more about what the Dwarves were like, and a lot of it was the same from my world.

Dwarves were great crafters, able to make swords that could slay certain creatures with ease, which I'm certain is where Asta's Devil slaying swords came from, and they were short. The southern most section of the Grand Mana Zone, that is most certainly where the Dwarves lived, since the place where they lived was mountainous and cold.

The temptation to try and find the Dwarves was there, to be able to see what they had crafted, since I knew the Dwarves didn't live in complete isolation, because Charmy was a thing. My eyes widened as I saw the next bit of information beneath the Dwarves, and it was what I was actually looking for this entire time I was here.

Devils

Devils were a sinister race, it is not known if all of them want to wreck havoc against the Humans, though all of the ones that had been encountered certainly want to 'play' with Humanity, by that it meant destruction. The weakest Devil encounter was as strong as Vice-Captain, even she admitted that she was one of the weakest.

The strongest Devil to have been summoned to Kingdom was truly dangerous, it had taken the four strongest people from each Kingdom to defeat, even then it was close. Devils can do more than simply cause havoc and destruction, they are able to make contracts with people, which greatly bolsters their power.

The art of making a contact with a Devil has since long been lost, all that is known is the fact that one must fight and prove their will to the Devil in question, if the Devil is satisfied it will help you, if not you're body will be turned into a mockery of a monster. Arcane stage Mages are known to be effective against Devils, since their Magic Attribute is unique, and Devils have little in the way of stopping some of the more unique magic.

Summoning a Devil.... circle...... prayer..... despair

The last bit had faded with age, making me grumble slightly in annoyance since I already knew the majority of the information here, I even knew that forbidden magic was also involved. Reading back over the contract part, I knew that was accurate from the manga, though unlike what Nacht had said, you just had to impress the Devil enough.

"May as well go on a walk or something now, I've been sitting down long enough." Standing up and closing the book, I didn't even bother returning it, i just put it in my inventory instead, since nobody else had read it in years, and I wanted to read more of it later.

People nodded at me as I walked passed, it was hard not to be recognized at this point because of my unique complexion compared to everyone else, larger muscles and a more gruff build compared to most. Adding on the fact that both myself and William had made a splash in the Magic Knights, it was a huge contributor since we had found out that there were Diamond Warriors in the Clover Kingdom, and had earned nearly a tenth of the Grey Deer's merits within a week.

Before I knew it, I was aimlessly walking through the streets of the capital, not entirely certain what to do other than concentrate on everyone's magic signature as I walked by, hoping that I would eventually pick up the skill. {Ki} flaring up made me tense, three people behind me with one having a hostile signature, making me gulp as I willed myself to calm down, turning around a second later.

"Fuegoleon?" Out of all the people I had expected to see today, Fuegoleon wasn't one of them, since I always imagined him as someone who was all work and no play, but apparently I was wrong. "Is that your friend you mentioned?" Why I was confused was beyond me, especially since I knew who it was by just a quick glance, and the hair definitely gave it away.

"Yes Yami, this is my friend Nozel Silva. He to will be partaking in the tournament next week, and he wants to fight you as well." Politely informed Fuegoleon, nodding at the younger Nozel, who was 16 and actually looked like a genuine person for once.

"I have expressed no such regards to fight a foreigner like him." Coldly stated Nozel, his expression was as robotic from the show, making me purse my lips, before I finally looked over at the last person, who was glaring at me.

"When did she join the Crimson Lion Kings?!" This was definitely not supposed to happen, Mereoleona was supposed to be running around in the wilderness of the Clover Kingdom, definitely not in a Magic Knight squad.

"The day you left for your first mission, which good job by the way." Happily hummed Fuegoleon, a small smile on his face as he realized that he would be the only talker out of the group, before his face hardened. "Three other reports had come in of similar circumstances, since your report has been sent around to each squad, and guess what they have in common?" Seriously added Fuegoleon, I pursed my lips as I ignored Mereoleona's glare, and Nozel's scrutinizing stars.

"They're all around small towns that are along the Clover Kingdom borders?" Logically speaking that was the most obvious thing that could happen, Fuegoleon's nod of approval just confirmed it, and my mind kept on running with the idea. "It's a ploy. A ploy to lure the Magic Knights to the small towns, so the main force of the Diamond Kingdom won't have resistance at the Capital." My breath hitched in my throat at the realization, luring the Magic Knights out to various places, so the forces will be weak in the Capital.

"Thank god someone else gets it. Only you, me, the Captains, and the Wizard Queen Luna know it." Gently whispered Fuegoleon, a grin on his face as he was relieved that someone else had pieced together a similar theory to his, but judging from Nozel's and Mereoleona's reaction, it was news to them. "I proposed that theory to my Captain three days ago, after I noticed the trend of attacks, as well as brushing up on the Diamond Kingdom's noticeable war tactics. They did a similar case with the Heart Kingdom, send small ships over and cause distractions for a few months, until the Heart Kingdom was open." Grimly tsked Fuegoleon, I found myself sighing slightly since at least we had an idea what would be happening at least.

"They wouldn't use the same tactic again, would they? There has to be something that's being overlooked." With my high intelligence, it was the only conclusion that I came to, why would the Diamond Kingdom use a strategy that we know.

"Yami you wonderful bastard, where have you been my whole life?" Relievedly sobbed Fuegoleon, acting like a normal teenage boy and being dramatic, nowhere near the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings that he would be in the future.

"Great, two nut jobs." Softly scoffed Nozel, Mereoleona simply rolled her eyes in response, as they watched Fuegoleon and Yami bounce theories and ideas off one another, quickly becoming more and more animated each second. "You lost to that guy?" Confusedly mumbled Nozel, being completely honest he couldn't see it, but he knew not to take things at face value, especially since most secrets were kept guarded.

"That reminded me Yami, if you're not busy, Captain Leo would like to speak to you." Abruptly informed Fuegoleon, watching me as I shrugged shoulders, nodding at him in understanding a second later.

"Lead the way, I'm on forced holiday anyway." Meeting the other Captains could prove beneficial, since each of them hadn't been showed or mentioned in the show, and might be able to give me ideas on how to improve myself.

(Time-skip)

Leo Vermillion, Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings looked a lot like an older Fuegoleon except for the fact that his hair was cut quite short, and had a beard growing. I would call him intimidating with the air around him, and the way the way he looked at me like I was a deer caught in a predator's gaze, but the fact that he had a three year old Leopold pulling on his ear made me smirk.

"So you are the man who defeated my daughter in combat?" Gruffly grumbled Leo, standing up from his seat, standing at the 6'2 mark easily, and stared down at me, forcing me to tilt my head backwards in order to look into his blue eyes. "Thank you! My little girl is staying at home now, and not out in the wild! You don't know how worried I am whenever she goes!" Comically wailed Leo, I blinked as I wondered how someone like Fuegoleon came from this man, making me chalk it up to the mother, and that also explained Leopold's personality at least.

"Yes? And no problem?" Sure I was happy that the man was relieved by the fact that his daughter would be safe, but it was also at my own safety, since I'm 100% certain that the only reason I wasn't attacked was because Fuegoleon was there.

"She's been training so hard for the last week, she is really driven to beat you into a bloody pulp." Happily gushed Leo, unaware that I was slowly sinking in on myself as I realized something, I was in a lot of danger now. "It is the first time she's been so driven, and she actually joined my squad! She cannot wait to beat you in the Roomies tournament next week." Lovingly sighed Leo, I gathered that he loved his children dearly from the way he acted, though he didn't seem aware of what he was actually saying.

"Okay, so I should let her beat me then?" This man was sending so many mixed signals at me, before latching onto my shoulders with a fire in his eyes, that made me feel nervous.

"Absolutely not! If she beats you she will leave again, that's why you need to get even stronger, so you can pummel her, making an infinite loop where my darling daughter stays in my squad, gets stronger and stronger, before becoming a suitable replacement for me!" Giddily shouted Leo, waking up Leopold from his slumber, making the child's eyes widen before watering, quickly forcing Leo to take Leopold from the chest strap, and rock him in his arms.

Mission: Fanning Family Flames!

Description: Leo wants you to beat Mereoleona in the Rookies tournament, so she'll stay around, but she wants to defeat you so she can go back to being wild.

Requirements: Defeat Mereoleona!

Rewards: 2000 EXP, 2000 YUL, ?

[Y/N]

"Basically speaking, you want me to beat up your daughter so she will stay in your squad?" Hesitating on excepting the mission, I wanted to see if that's what Leo actually meant, since I could see why Leo wanted me to do so, but I wasn't certain if that is what he wanted.

"Yes. Tomorrow meet me back here at midday, I will personally take you on a more difficult quest, don't worry Julius already knows and has agreed to it." Childishly commanded Leo, so that was the reason why Julius made me take the day off, just so I'd be well rested for my trip tomorrow.

"What does the dungeon involve, plus I want to take William with me." Demanding that from a Captain may not have been my smartest idea, but with how much Leo wanted his daughter to stay, he nodded his head in agreement a split second after those words left my mouth.

"It's a simple dungeon that's been discovered near the south, a Golem is guarding the treasure room, and I'll just be there to monitor it." Jollily cheered Leo, my eyes widening as I saw the difficulty level of this quest, making my eyes widen since I did not think I was ready for this sort of thing.

Quest (Hard): Dungeon Clearing!

Description: Julius has given the go ahead, and Leo wants you to be strong enough to defeat his daughter, so he is bringing you to a powerful dungeon near the south of the Clover Kingdom. You'll have the opportunity to clear as much of the dungeon as you can, before heading back.

Requirements: 0/10 Mini-Golems defeated!

Optional: 0/1 Golem Boss defeated, 0/1 Dungeons cleared!

Rewards: 1 Rare Magic Skill Book, 3000 Yul, ?, ?

Note: Due to Leo accompanying you, you cannot possible fail this test. Also, Yami did not go on this quest in canon.... someone is waiting in the treasure room, that has not been seen in a while.

[Y/N]

"Fine, I'll do both." Accepting both the quest and the mission, a part of me was incredibly nervous as to what the Gamer Power meant by someone waiting in the treasure room for me, since that made me not want to go, but the experience was enticing.

(Time-skip)

"You don't want to come if you don't want to, but you can if you want." William was still partly asleep, as he listened to me explain what had happened since he had fallen asleep, the talk with Fuegoleon and the talk with Leo, more importantly the offer for the dungeon.

"Yami.... don't you think this whole thing is kinda odd? Julius randomly deciding to mentor us, accepting us both into the Grey Deer, and now him sending us off to train in a dungeon, which we shouldn't enter." Stiffly commented William, having woken up a bit more now, and I agreed with him entirely. "What is so different about the two of us compared to everyone else?" Softly whispered William, he had his mask on his nightstand, allowing me to clearly see the worry in our eyes.

"Our magic attributes? Darkness and World Tree Magic, I haven't even seen anyone else with my attribute, let alone yours." The thoughts had been plaguing me lately, why out of all the people in the Clover Kingdom did Julius choose us, a foreigner and a disgraced Noble. "Do you think Julius saw something in the future with his magic? It's a possibility that he saw the future at one point or another, and is preparing for something." I didn't like chalking things up to luck at this point, I might have just been over analyzing things, but what the Dark Triad did to Yami and William came to mind.

Our magic attributes combined could apparently open the gates to the underworld, letting all of the Devils out, so they could run amok, that was a possibility. Just how powerful Julius's Magic wasn't truly stated, he was stronger than a 28 year old Yami and a 32 year old Mereoleona, but the man had a unique Grimoire, so seeing the future wasn't out of the realms of possibility.

"Plus he said we had a lot of potential.... should we ask?" Uncertainly sighed William, a knocking sound echoing through our room a second later, we both looked at one another, neither expecting anyone to come visit. "It's open." Calmly shouted William, the door opening up a second later, revealing Julius himself, who had a sad smile on his face.

We all looked at one another, both myself and William waiting for Julius to say something, while Julius waited for us to do something, and it was quickly becoming apparent that nobody was saying anything. Silently, Julius drew the spare chair from beneath the desk a second later, closing the door behind him as he sat down.

"It drains me to do it, but I can see into the future... I have only done it once, and have not attempted it since. Truth be told, I've known certain things for a while now, I know that the Diamond Kingdom will invade the Clover Kingdom in 6 years, and I know that the two of you will be key players in the future." Grimly informed Julius, his normal preppy self had faded away, showing off a man who was many years older than he should be. "That's why I wanted you two in early, that's why Luna agreed to the program since I told her what will happen. It's the main reason, since you along with a few others will become key players. The girl, Dorothy Unsworth is another one..... that's why certain people will be pushed so hard." Darkly mumbled Julius, I was frozen in place as I heard those words, and from what I felt from William's Ki, he wasn't doing much better.

"We're weapons now, aren't we?" Gently concluded William, Julius leaped to his feet a second later, knocking over his chair, and he genuinely looked angry for the first time.

"No, you are people. You're just people who will reach heights that others can't, you are the people who will stop the Clover Kingdom from being conquered." Lividly reminded Julius, stomping over and wrapping his arms around William, hugging the teen for reassurance, I wasn't certain if the reassuring hug was for William or for himself. "6 years from now, that's when the Diamond Kingdom will declare war on the Clover Kingdom. I will do as much as I can so you don't suffer, but I can only do so much, so please help me prevent the Clover Kingdom from being destroyed." Weakly whispered Julius, it was then and there I realized it, and I couldn't help but realize how much of an inconvenience this will be.

I don't have to worry about canon at least, all I have to worry about is the invasion, which will last who knows how long, and all I had to do was survive.

"If you don't mind, I want to do some training before my quest tomorrow." Determination filled me as I spoke, I was going to clear this dungeon tomorrow, and I was going to do so because I had a long way to go. 'Mana Recovery 200 is the goal for tomorrow, and I guess I should assign my Stat Points now.' Planning our what I will need, I nodded to myself as I pulled up my status, assigning my points and sighing at the rush of power.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 21

EXP: 500/2100

Hp: 820/920 (Recovery: 23.5 per minute)

Mana: 2080/2680 (Recovery: 150.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 45

Endurance: 46

Agility: 47

Intelligence: 67

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 8

Stat points: 0

If only I actually knew who would be accompanying me tomorrow.... and it wasn't just William and Leo.

That's a wrap people!!! A war is on the horizon, it is coming on thick for Yami and William now, and it is going to be so much fun writing all of the minor fights between the Clover and Diamond Kingdoms, slowly building up tensions, as the Diamond Kingdom continues it plan.

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	5. Dungeons and Golem’s

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Skill being used or made: []

I hadn't quite reached my goal, and that was beyond frustrating as I finished packing the lunch I was bringing on the trip, I had also decided to pack William one as well, since I felt like he had deserved it. A hour, that's how long we had left to get to the Crimson Lion Kings' base, where both myself and William would be meeting with Leo.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 21

EXP: 500/2100

Hp: 920/920 (Recovery: 23.5 per minute)

Mana: 2680/2680 (Recovery: 195.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 45

Endurance: 46

Agility: 47

Intelligence: 67

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 8

Stat points: 0

"How are you alive?" Painfully moaned William, I had no idea why he was in so much pain, I hadn't even done anything to him yet, though the temptation to slap him awake was there.

"We have to be there in a hour, so hurry up. I packed us some lunch to eat on the way." Normally I'd be the type of person to be there early, and I was trying to be early so I could slay as many Mini-Golems as possible, since today was most likely going a lot of mana exhaustion and resting. 

"Fine mom, I'll get ready now." Exasperatedly sighed William, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor a second later, an amused smile on my face as I saw the agony on William's face, as he tried finding his helmet.

(Time-skip)

"WHAT IS SHE/HE DOING HERE!?" Both myself and Mereoleona were more than a bit surprised to see the other, especially considering that a few of us were standing outside of Leo's office, and by a few I meant the add on of Fuegoleon, Nozel, and Mereoleona. 

"Today is going to be fun." Bemusedly noted Nozel, seeing William look at him in pity, as he too understood the pain of being surrounded by someone loud, and now there was two of them. "Nozel Silva of the house Silva, you are?" Politely introduced Nozel, offering William a curt bow, which was returned to him, much to his surprise.

"William Vangeance, from the house of Vangeance. I've a feeling you've met Yami before?" Calmly noted William, having managed to get rid of the majority of the grogginess within the hour, though go back to sleep sounded tempting, Yami did have him overworked.

"This is a healthy friendship blossoming." Idly stated Fuegoleon, making both myself and Mereoleona back away from one another, glancing at Fuegoleon before back at one another, before I gestured at himself and Mereoleona. "No! I'm talking about William and Nozel, it's so nice to see my friend who has the social skill of a peanut socializing." Bewilderedly gawked Fuegoleon, chuckling slightly as he saw the relief on my face at the fact that it wasn't me, though I did see the understating smile William was giving Nozel.

Footsteps echoed behind us, quickly making myself and Mereoleona quiet down quickly, as we all saw Leo walking towards us, the air around him was vastly different today, more serious than it had been yesterday. Someone was walking behind him, someone that I had never seen before, but judging from the fact that a portal opened up behind us, I assumed that he was our mode of transport.

"This will lead directly to the dungeon, normally this sort of dungeon would be left for more experience Magic Knights, but since I will be going there, it should be safe." Calmly spoke Leo, each word was produced loud and deliberately, his voice didn't rise at all but it boomed around us. "What the scouts have reported, there are dozens of Mini-Golems scattered throughout the dungeon, you will simply be fighting those, if you somehow make it to the treasure room... good for you I guess." Idly informed Leo, walking through the portal a second later, all of us looking at one another one last time before walking through.

(Location change)

Sea salt invaded my nose the moment I walked through the portal, followed by the sound of waves crashing against the shore, and the crunch of rocks beneath my feet, as I saw what I assumed to be the dungeon. It was a simple circular stone staircase going into the earth, and I could already see Leo partly down the staircase, gesturing at us to follow him.

"Watch how a real Magic Knight does this." Hauntingly declared Mereoleona, walking ahead of all of us and leaping down the staircase, which made me roll my eyes before I followed her, only for something to happen the moment my right foot touched the first step.

Notice!

You are entering a dungeon! You may leave at any time you wish, but you can only do so three times, when you leave for the forth time, the dungeon shall start collapsing. This Dungeon has 9 floors, with the tenth floor being the treasure floor, which is guarded by the Boss.

Each floor you go down has stronger opponents, that is why this is labeled as a hard quest, since the 5th floor and upwards has opponents as high as level 30! You must defeat 10 foes per floor, in order to gain access to the next one!

Note, since you are in a party, the amount of exp you will receive will be varied. Since your party members do not have the Gamer Power, they will not revive any, though that doesn't mean you will be getting the exp either.

If you kill the opponent, you will get the most exp!

By the time I had finished reading I had entered the first floor, which wasn't extravagant by any means, just a basic, grey, rectangular room, that also had a cream color in the center of it. The staircase, that had to be the staircase, which would most likely open once all of the foes had been defeated.

"The first floor is filled with Magic Boars as you can see, pretty basic." Stoically spoke Leo, gesturing at the Magic Boars in question, each was just level 6, and doing the maths, that meant each floor was four levels higher than the next. "The next floor is Magic Wolves, after them are Giant bats, Land Sharks, and the rest are of the Golem species." Helpfully informed Leo, the names to me sounded quite easy to guess what they looked like, so that was nice.

Wasting my mana on the first few floors would be absolutely pointless, the fifth floor and upwards sounded like I might have to use some spells, and when the others didn't move I halted. William pointed at the katana on my waist, William had obviously told the others that there was no point in them wasting their mana, since I was here.

"I feel like a tool." Despite saying that, I activated [Kenjutsu] reveling in the rush of information that flood my brain, as I rushed forward, my eyes dulling slightly as I charged forward.

The Magic Boars had seen me before I had even made contact, which didn't really matter much, since with each swipe I killed each of them, battering them out of the way, as I swung my katana around. Boar blood flew through the air, as I collided with the last batch of them, the first 7 had only taken a single swipe each.

Stepping to the side from a relatively slow charge, a bit of remorse filled my gut as I brought my katana down, ending the Magic Boar's life within a second, and the last two charged at once. Leaning forward slight, I took off in a dash, pushing myself forward as fast as I could, spinning around on my heel the moment I was between the two.

"This is why I believe Magic Knights should know how to use some sort of melee weapon." Calmly grumbled Leo, actually kind of jealous from how fluid Yami had all but danced through the Boars, not even taking half a minute to stop them all.

(Time-skip)

*ping* You have leveled up!

A level up after slaughtering all of the creatures on the first five floors, I didn't even have to use any magic to defeat the Golem subspecies; Puppets, which were wooden dolls basically. My eyes widened in relief as I saw the foe, finally a worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!

Now at level 30, my eyes lit up in glee as I saw the crystalline Golem in front of me, its arms were thick compared to its body, and it looked like the physically toughest foe yet. The only downside I noted was the fact that it wasn't a Mini-Golem, in fact it was the Mini-Golem plus.

'More compact than before.' I mentally finished, despite its size it was level 32, and had an uncannily high endurance stat, the average agility of each Mini-Golem plus was 10, which wasn't overly bad, but with an endurance of 60, it would be annoying. "Mereoleona, you're looking like you gained a bit of weight from standing around so long, go do something the lot of you." Sitting down on the step beside Leo, I let out a sigh as I wiped the sweat from my brow, activating [Meditation] in hopes of leveling it up just twice.

"You do know that Golems are resistance to magic, right?" Curiously hummed Leo, making me gesture at the sweat dripping down my forehead, after I've carried the party down to the sixth floor, making the man hum in acknowledgment.

"I can only fight so long, besides, it isn't fair for me to get all of the fun." Not getting the exp was a bummer, but not letting my friends getting any practice in was rude, I didn't really care if Mereoleona or Nozel got any experience though. 

*ping* Meditation has leveled up!

"I forgot that you could get tired. Just from looking at you, I can see that you put most of your time into working out, don't you?" Idly began Leo, he still kept an eye out on the others, winching slightly as he saw Nozel being picked up by a Mini-Golem plus, and being flung across the room.

"Yep, Darkness Magic is slow as hell. That's why I use my katana as a booster of sorts, so I can make it move faster than it normally does." The sweat along my brow was drying quickly, as I watched in amusement as the group of four had successfully destroyed one Mini-Golem plus, making me realize that I had a lot of time to spend.

"Smart, most people wouldn't think like that. Hell, it's a shame none of the other Darkness Mages thought of that." Sadly scoffed Leo, quickly earning my interest, and I had a feeling that the man knew that I wanted to know, since he sighed. "The darkness affinity is dominant, there's a 75% chance of getting it if one of your folks had it. Either way, there's an old legend saying that darkness magic was otherworldly, connected with the devil or so they say, either way, anyone with darkness magic was killed on the spot. That's why nobody else has your affinity Yami, you are the only person in the Clover Kingdom who has it." Sadly explained Leo, the others had managed to destroy their ninth Golem after the explanation, realizing that working together was more effective.

'Kinda like Sasuke with his clan, completely wiped out of existence.' To be honest, I was barley effected by the information, since I didn't really know any of them, so I didn't see how it effected me. "They're done now, at last." I happily noted, leaping up from my spot and was forced to deactivate [Meditation] since I was moving.

Everyone who fought the Mini-Golem plus had a few scratches on their body now at this point, Nozel looked like he was the worst off, after being flung by one of them, and they barely came up to my knee. Just before I took my first step onto the stairs I froze, dozens of meters beneath me I felt something pulse, my mana instinctively flaring out in response.

"Did you guys feel that?" My voice was soft, as I apprehensively walked down the spiral staircase, consciously aware of the fact that I could feel my mana responding with whatever was down there.

"No, why?" Inquisitively questioned Leo, he was by far the best in terms of Magic Sensing out of anyone present, even he couldn't feel anything down there.

"Something is down there, and it's responding to my mana." My pace picked up as I started jogging down the stairs, already drawing my katana and activating [Mana Skin] as I dashed down the last few steps.

Level 34, more Golems and this time they were the proper Mini-Golems, resistant to magical attacks, but not that strong against my katana, and with their natural endurance, I understood why I'd be rewarded by just killing 10. My eyes locked onto the lone Mini-Golem in the corner, it barely got the chance to turn around towards me, before I descended on it, my katana pulled back behind my head.

'That's the someone who wanted to meet me.' The answer had been staring me in the face the whole time, my katana screeched as it clawed its way into the Mini-Golem's crystalline arm, slowly making progress, before I snapped it to the left.

"FLAME MAGIC! BRILLIANT FLAME!" Viciously howled Mereoleona, the temperature rising dramatically as the Mini-Golem I was fighting tilted to the side, unbalanced from me snapping off its arms. "Why aren't they dying!" Ferociously bellowed Mereoleona, sure enough as I looked at the Mini-Golem she was facing, there were only light burns on its body.

"Mereoleona!" I surprised myself by shouting at Mereoleona of all people, I could see William, Nozel, and Fuegoleon working together, as the former bonded the Golem down, and the other two attacked it. "Break your limits. Right here. Right now." There was a smirk on my face as I bellowed those words, sinking my katana into the Regice lookalike's head, killing it.

"Haha! You definitely have a way with words you bastard!" Heartily chuckled Mereoleona, bringing her fist down on her opponent's body, making small cracks appear over its body, before her flames roared. "Ever heard of Union Magic!" Rhetorically laughed Mereoleona, blood seeping down her forehead as she stood over her opponent's body, making me nod in understanding as I made my way over towards her.

Three Mini-Golems had been defeated at this point, leaving seven left, all of which had decided to gather on me, determining that I was the largest threat. They were right in my opinion, as Mereoleona extended her right hand, which I quickly clasped with my left, allowing our mana to intertwine.

*ping* Please note that Union Magic cannot be created into a Skill!

"Dark and Fire Magic: Hellfire." Simultaneously spoke Mereoleona and I, I merely supplied the mana as an eerie darkness started filling the room, a soft purple flicker gathering beneath our feet. "Run." It was eerie the way we both spoke simultaneously once again, purple and black flames gathering around our feet, struggling to be let free, as the others ran towards the stairs, the Hellfire was released a second later.

A lump formed in my throat as I felt the abrupt drain of my mana, as I watched wicked, unnatural flames consume the room, my heart freezing for a split second as I swore I saw a pair of red eyes. Darkness Magic was connected to the other world, and frankly speaking I could understand why people would think that, as I heard screams of agony from within the flames.

*ping* You have leveled up! Leveled up!

'I must never use Union Magic with William then.' That's how the Dark Triad unlocked the gates to the underworld in the future, so if I did it now with William, would it open up a rift between the two worlds.

"Hot damn, lets take few minutes so we can all recovery." Concernedly ordered Leo, rushing over to Mereoleona as she wobbled on her feet, grabbing onto her shoulders so she didn't fall backwards.

"I think I was wrong about you foreigner, you're clearly stronger than I expected." Calmly stated Nozel, sitting down opposite me, while William sat on the left, and Fuegoleon sat on the right of me.

"To sum it up, he means he's sorry." Smugly chuckled Fuegoleon, pausing as he saw both myself and William take out the lunch I had prepared, looking over at Nozel then his dad, before his stomach groaned. "Where mine?" Curiously inquired Fuegoleon, looking at me expectingly, which made me smile as I took a bite from the sandwich I made.

"You're seventeen Fuegoleon, it is part of a Magic Knight's duty to be prepared, and it seems like you didn't plan things out." Shaking my head in disappointment, I couldn't help but sigh as both myself and William reached into the bags where our lunches were held, throwing the additional food at the two boys in question. "You're lucky I made extra, your dad and sister even brought food." Chastising someone who will be so well organized and strategic one day was uplifting, since I knew that I would remind him of this in years to come.

"Thank you." Softly mumbled Nozel, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy as I thought, but if he treated Noelle as he did in canon, I was going to punch him, and punch him hard at that.

"No problem." I happily hummed, knowing that at the current rate I wouldn't be able to make it down to the deeper floors, especially floors 8th, 9th, and last floor, so I needed to spend my Stat Points now if I wanted to do so.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 24

EXP: 437/2400

Hp: 920/920 (Recovery: 50 per minute)

Mana: 183/2920 (Recovery: 198.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 49

Endurance: 46

Agility: 50

Intelligence: 73

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 10

Stat points: 0

(Time-skip)

We had almost been forced to turn back on the eight floor, Fuegoleon had a nasty bruise forming on his left cheek, having been taken by surprised from a Mini-Golem, that had punched him. I had also successfully defeated the required 10 Mini-Golems, with my having killed 5 in the last room, while everyone else managed to defeat 1, except for Mereoleona who defeated two.

'How is she so much stronger already? And how has her mana increased so much?' Looking at Mereoleona's status had just been on impulse, but it turned out that she has in fact leveled up twice since our fight, and her mana reserves had increased, despite her intelligence not moving.

Name: Mereoleona Vermillion

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Title: Noblewoman/Wild Woman

Level: 36

Hp: 1000/1000

Mana: 2637/2700

Affinity: Fire

Strength: 40

Endurance: 50

Agility: 45

Intelligence: 30

Wisdom: 34

Luck: 12

Answer!

People do not have to follow the same rules you do, and there is multiple ways that people can increase their mana reserves, some similar to the way they unlock Spells from their Grimoire. Repeated exhaustion of one's mana reserves is a way of increasing it, since it is like a muscle, the more often it is depleted, the larger the chance it has in increasing in mass or this case size.

Other ways of increasing one's mana reserves is to be put in life or death situations, forcing your body to draw upon more mana in order to survive, and another possible way is with Magic Items. The rarer way of increasing one's mana reserves is by making a contract with a Spirt.

"Last floor before the final boss." Lowly announced Leo, he had yet to get involved with the fighting, and I had yet to use any proper spells, though I didn't count [Mana Skin] as a spell. "Anyone want to take a break before heading down?" Curiously hummed Leo, my eyes glancing over everyone present, with Fuegoleon being the worst off, with William and Nozel doing a bit better.

"We could just blast them with Compound or Union Magic." Tiredly mumbled William, how he had let Yami talk him into this way beyond him, the genuine urge to back to sleep was immeasurable now, and taking a few days off sounded like a good idea.

"Let's use the power of friendship! With our friendship I'm certain that exploding the hell out of this room is possible!" Happily cheered Fuegoleon, a bit loopy in the head after the punch, but we were fairly certain he would be okay after a bit of rest, though he was giddier than normal.

"Sure, I want to finish this now." Agreeing with them, all that was left was Mereoleona, though she liked fighting on the future, she looked warn out at this point, and just nodded.

The ninth room was the exact same as all of the other rooms that we had been in, rectangular in shape, and filled with 10 Mini-Golems that were Level 40, quite a bit higher than my current level, though since we would be working together to take them out, I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting that much exp. Silently we started working together, William's World Tree Magic was acting as the base for the attack, with Nozel's Mercury Magic being used as a means of further boosting the speed of the attack.

"[Black Bullet]." It took immense concentration with [Mana Manipulation] to put the black orb in place, on the makeshift crossbow, and all that was missing was the abrupt form of propulsion that the two sibling could produce. "These things move remarkably slow now." Sure the room was pretty larger, and they were on the opposite side of it, but the Mini-Golems were slowly waddling over towards us.

5 feet in the 20 second it had taken us to make the misshaped crossbow, meaning that they had only cleared a quarter of the room in that time, and them Mereoleona was the first to start things off. Her fist covered in flames slammed into [Black Bullet], as the liquid string made from Mercury snapped forward, propelling the [Black Bullet] forward at fairly impressive speeds, before Fuegoleon's Grimoire opened up.

"Flame Magic: Burin Blaze!" Loudly shouted Fuegoleon, a stream of focused flames flew from his hands, harshly colliding into the back of [Black Bullet], enhancing its speed to the point where the sphere was becoming a cone in shape.

The burning cone of darkness collided with the nearest Mini-Golem, physically halting all of its movements, before flinging it backwards from the force of the blow, a perfect hole going through its chest. Nodding to myself, 200 EXP for the kill, meaning that each Golem individually would be at least worth 1000 EXP, and if did have the ability to defeat the Golem's by myself I would, but they were all bunched up, and I didn't feel entirely safe anymore engaging them by myself.

"You know what? I am taking a nap, scream loudly if something goes wrong." Annoyedly grumbled Leo, he had most likely been expecting us to ask for help at some point, not being forced to sit on the steps the entire time, and probably have some fun.

'This dungeon has become more tedious now, more than anything.' My face was completely blank as I kept on supplying [Black Bullet] to the crossbow, which was going off quite quickly as we developed a pace, which was working quite well. 'But that someone, who could survive in a dungeon with no way of getting outside?' People need to eat food and water to survive, with that in mind I could cross out any human wanting to meet me, since nobody had yet to get down this far.

That meant whatever was down there wasn't human, and due to my lacking knowledge of all the species that existed in this world, mainly the ones that are intelligent, like Elves, Dwarves, and whatever else existed. I watched the last Golem go flying, scrapping the ground as it skidded against the ground, dead, which was a relief since we could now enter the last floor.

"Let's get going." Relievedly sighed William, dismissing his World Tree spell, allowing everything else to collapse, as he started walking towards the staircase. "We must have to defeat the Boss, then we can look around the treasure room, take stuff in the name of the Clover Kingdom, and then leave." Exhaustedly cheered William, we all followed his lead down the stairs, {Ki} flaring up, making me pause and grab onto the back of William's robe.

The Boss was by far more powerful than any of the other Mini-Golems, {Ki} was telling me that, and the Golem was barely on the edge of my range, which was worrying since we were all tired. Magic, I needed a spell that could actually help us fight with the Golem, as my mind whirled as I recollected all the information I had gathered about the Golem species.

They were slow but though, their crystalline bodies made them resistant to spells in general, except if it has a high piercing power, and it was relatively easy to snap a limb off, if you had a wedge inside of the Golem's limb, hampering its movement due to the distribution of weight. My Grimoire started glowing once again, responding to my will and intentions as I thought out the attack, as we all continued heading down the stairs.

[Black Thrust]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 1000-10%=900

Description: The user coats their weapon with their mana, further enhancing its piercing power, turning it into a makeshift spear.

We all collectively sighed as we saw the Boss standing at the opposite end of the room, a huge oak door was behind it, held closed by iron bars, but my main attention was on the Boss. Vines and moss had long since grown over it, completely engulfing its 10 foot tall frame, not evening showing off a speck of its original color, and to make sure we weren't lucky, I used [Observe] on it.

Name: Behemoth 

Age: 200

Gender: ???

Species: Golem 

Title: Defender of the Vault

Level: 50

Hp: 4000/4000

Strength: 90

Endurance: 100

Agility: 30

Intelligence: 0

Wisdom: 0

Luck: 0

"Darkness Magic: [Black Thrust]!" Not even wasting a second, mana coated my katana as I rocketed forward, a groan escaping from the Golem as I closed the distance as quickly as I could. "ATTACK IT!" If the five of us even wanted to win, we had to attack it as much as possible, before it managed to rid itself of all forms of hindrance.

"Flame Magic: Brilliant Flames!" Loudly bellowed Mereoleona, appearing beside me with flames engulfing her fists, she knew what I was thinking as we stood in front of the Golem, as its left arm came up to its face.

My katana sunk in near the edge of its left leg, forcing me to slam my right palm into the hilt of my katana, snapping away a segment of the crystals in its leg, before Mereoleona took my place with her fist cocked back. Flames washed over my skin, searing some of the hairs on my arm, as Mereoleona punched close to the chunk of missing crystal, not even leaving a scratch.

"Everyone! Keep the Golems attention! Yami, you chip away at it!" Commandingly barked Mereoleona, my {Ki} warning me of an attack approaching, forcing me to put my left arm in front of Mereoleona and jump backwards.

The Golem's left fist smashed the ground where we stood previously, the stone that was beneath our feet was completely turned to dust, and I knew that we wouldn't have done much better. Nozel was surprisingly the first one to react, Mercury floating around him, sharped into what looked like throwing knives, before he flung them forward.

"World Tree Magic: Roots of Binding!" Loudly announced William, the ground beneath our feet rumbling loudly as both myself and Mereoleona, the close ranged fighters jumped backwards. "This is all I have left!" Warningly yelled William, now having depleted his mana for the binding attack, which will hopefully give us a few minutes to do something

Huge roots as thick as my chest exploded from the ground, rising up and coiling around the Golem's leg, crawling upwards and dividing, trying to sink themselves into Behemoth's skin, not getting very far, but it did hamper its movements. Black mana coiled around my Katana, as I once again rushed forward, leaping and flipping over the mess of roots from William's attack, deciding not to give the Golem any room.

"Mereoleona and Fuegoleon! Take a breather, your flames will do more harm than good at this moment in time." Logically chastised Nozel, the mid-ranged fighter out of all of us, more Mercury coming up from beneath his feet, rapidly taking the form of anything sharp.

Just like before, my katana sunk into the Golem's leg, the tree roots around me groaning in protest, some splintering as the Golem was trying to break free, before I slammed my right hand into the hilt of my katana. A sixth of the way through the Golem's thing, that's how much I had managed to break off after two attacks, meaning that I'd need to do another six before Mereoleona could punch through it.

"Nozel, focus all your attacks on the left leg! I'm need to do something!" The roots binding the Golem snapped, allowing the creature to stand at its full height, while I quickly retreated, as Mereoleona and Fuegoleon took my place. 'I need to carve through its leg, I'll only have so many more openings.' Closing my eyes, I solely concentrated with what I was doing, my mana slowly coating my katana.

Mereoleona ducked beneath the Golem's fist, using her hands to redirect as she focused on the cracks on the Golem's leg, her eyes narrowing in annoyance at how useless she was being. Yami this, Yami that, all of the focus and the praise had been going to Yami, his skills were already well beyond his years, and Mereoleona wouldn't believe the fact that he had only been training for less than a month.

Leaping out of the way of a second punch, Mereoleona knew she could keep this up all day, though it was a nuisance that her magic couldn't do much against the Golem. 

William felt utterly exhausted, he had felt something off about himself recently, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but his mana had been draining quicker than usual, and the headaches were the worst. Sitting down beside Leo, William rubbed his head as another image flashed through his mind, this time a man with pointed ears, holding two swords in either hand, standing in front of someone.

Fuegoleon had a loony smile on his face, as he circled around the Golem, holding out his right hand, as flames gathered in his right hand, which he shoved forward. Fighting alongside his sister, that was something he had wanted to do since he was little, and it was truly a gift that he could do that now, making him take a glance at the person who had made that possible.

'I truly have to find a way to properly thank you one day, Yami Sukehiro.' Mentally vowed Fuegoleon, a Vermilion never went back on their word and he had no intention of breaking that tradition now, as the perfect thank you came to mind. 'I will become someone who will surpass you, so you'll have a drive to improve yourself.' Determinedly promised Fuegoleon, he would master all forms of combat, and magic categories if it meant showing Yami how grateful he was for what he had done.

'Perhaps I was wrong to judge the foreigner so harshly.' Calmly noted Nozel, doing what Yami had told him to do, aiming at the Golem's left leg, slowly making cracks appear, and for parts of it to flake off. 'He has an air to him that catches your attention.' Silently realized Nozel, plus the amount of people he was acquainted with on friendly terms was growing larger each day, Luna the Wizard Queen, Julius Novachrono, and Leo Vermillion, all had an eye on the boy.

"I'd stand back if I were you!" I victoriously shouted, darkness dripping down my katana as I charged at the Golem, Mereoleona jumping out of my way, as Fuegoleon blasted as much flame as he could muster at the Golem, trying to catch his attention. "Darkness Magic: [Black Wheel]!" Spinning on my heel in front of the Golem's leg, I felt my magic do its thing as I spun, swinging my katana out from me, as a streak of darkness followed my blade.

[Black Wheel]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Cost: 500-10%=450

Description: Gathering darkness on your katana and spinning around, allows you to further bolster the slashing power of your katana in a circle, allowing you to cut through objects a lot easier.

"IT'S DOWN NOW! GO ALL OUT!" I victoriously howled, watching as the Golem stated leaning to the left, a gleam in my eyes as the huge creature slowly toppled in front of of me, hitting the ground a thump a second later. 'Only a quarter of its health is gone?!' Pursing my lips together, as I realized how little damage we had been collectively doing after 10 minutes, and how much longer it would actually take until to defeat the Golem.

(Time-skip) 

*ping* You have leveled up! Leveled up! Leveled up! Leveled up!

"I honestly thought you'd ask for my help at the twenty minute mark." Exasperatedly sighed Leo, having been forced to watch myself and Mereoleona comically use my katana as a spear, while Mereoleona had thrown larger pieces of rock at its name. 'Targeting a limb, and then attacking from behind. Not honorable at all, but there is no honor on the battlefield.' Proudly noted Leo, dreading the fact that he would be the one who would have to write up the report on what had happened.

H̴̢̞̋̂̇̔̄ũ̴̩̹̈̅̀̿̓̄͊̋͘͜ŗ̷̖̞͎͕̟̝̻͎̆̇̊̌̓͠ͅr̸̛̹̲̰̦̲̘̻̦̺̈̇̚̕ͅỹ̵̻̺̲͔͈̤̦̗͕̆̈́͗̔̃̀͜͠ ̶̪͎͍͕̝̤̂̏̓̿̂u̷̟͂p̷̧͔̱̻̈̾̅̋̓̇̎̚͠

My focus was drawn towards the wooden oak doors behind me, that's where the mana was coming from, and where the voice had originated from, making me walk towards it. All had went quite since the Golem had been defeated, the others were absolutely exhausted, they didn't even have the energy to complain as I was the first to approach the oak door.

Lifting my katana above my head, I didn't bag an eye as I brought it down, sparks flying through the air, as the horrible sound of metal on metal reached my ears, before my katana cut through it. Leo placed his left hand on left shoulder, looking into my eyes and nodding in approval, before looking behind himself.

"I believe the others are letting you go first." Fondly chuckled Leo, pushing me forward, though I did stop in order to take a look at my friends, along with Mereoleona and Nozel, all of whom were laying on the ground in exhaustion, they were the only reason I had managed to clear this dungeon in the first place. 

Sheathing my katana, I nodded to myself in reassurance as I placed booth my hands on either door, pushing forward with all of my might, following the doors as they opened. My eyes were closed as I entered the treasure room, the moment I opened them I was greeted with a notification, which took up my entire vision.

Quest (Hard): Dungeon Clearing! Completed!

Description: You and your friends have successfully defeated your first dungeon, though clearing it with great difficulty, you lot have managed to do something that a lot of people your age could never do. Now, 

Requirements: 10/10 Mini-Golems defeated!

Optional: 1/1 Golem Boss defeated, 1/1 Dungeons cleared!

Rewards: 1 Rare Magic Skill Book, 3000 Yul, meeting with someone special, chose an item that you can take home.

The notification faded a second later, allowing me to see the expansive array of gold and valuables stored in the dungeon, with armor pieces and weapons scattered throughout the room, but none of that was as eye captivating to me as the pedestal in the room. A scroll was neatly placed upon the pedestal, my mana flaring briefly as I made my way over towards the scroll, carefully avoiding everything else as I walked over.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" My voice was gentle as I spoke, my Grimoire floating up beside me as I reached towards the scroll, breaking the seal and gently opening it up, as a black glow engulfed my Grimoire and the scroll, knowledge flowing into my head. "Spirt of Darkness: Erebus." There was more Spirts than I had previously expected there to be, I had only expected the four main elemental Spirts, but this was a welcomed surprised.

*ping* Erebus has decided to bond with you! 

*ping* Due to being bonded with Erebus, your mana reserves have increased by 2000!

*ping* You have gained a new Perk!

{Spirt Magic}: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Description: Now bonded with a Lesser Spirt, you are able to freely use Spirt Magic at no expense of your own Mana! Your Spirt is also able to help out during battle as well!

"Kekeke! Finally, I've being waiting years for a new partner!" Creepily chuckled a voice, who I assumed or be Erebus, watching as dark mana slowly started gathering in front of me, morphing into a humanoid figure. "What?" Curiously gawked the Spirt called Erebus, and I couldn't help but blink as the Spirt was nothing like I expected, he looked like a teddy more than anything.

Erebus was short, he was roughly 2 inches in height and probably weighed as much as a fork, as expected his entire body was made of shape, with the exception of a glowing pair of blue eyes, and a blue neck, with a section of his chest having blue stripes. His head was molded like a helmet, a red ribbon going down his back, with two horns on his head, the right larger than the left, other than that, it looked like he was wearing knights armor.

"Cute." Those words left my mouth, as my Grimoire returned itself back to my waist, before I turned back towards everyone, who were all standing still and gawking at me. "What? Never seen a Spirt before?" Titling my head to the side, I smiled as I felt Erebus settle on my head, nearly blending in with my hair entirely.

'He keeps on pulling ahead! Whenever I get closer to him!' Furiously howled Mereoleona, her arms were trembling as she clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding off one another as she glared at Yami, a seething hatred at the fact that Yami was always stronger than her, was setting in. "I will prove to everyone that I am stronger than him." Quietly growled Mereoleona, promising that she would now train her body as well as her magic to the brink of collapse each day, just so she could prove herself.

(Time-skip)

"Today was eventful." Exhaustedly sighed William, laying face down in his bed, I could feel his Ki flickering slightly, making me look at him in concern, as I had a gut feeling what was happening, the Elf inside of William was waking up.

"Yep, it was." Loudly sighing as I fell into my own bed, Erebus resting on the pillow beside me, as I used [Observe] on him out of the corner of my eye, as I stared upwards. "But the Rookies Tournament is next week, so we can just relax till then." My eyes scanned over the status in front of me, I barely believed how much mana Erebus actually had, telling me that the main Elemental Spirts must be insane.

Name: Erebus 

Age: ????

Gender: Male

Species: Lesser Spirt

Title: Lord of Darkness

Level: 2

Hp: ?

Mana: 30000/30000

Strength: 2

Endurance: 4

Agility: 4

Intelligence: 5

Wisdom: 7

Luck: 20

"The main Spirts have at least four times as much mana as I do, once they're fully matured." Softly mumbled Erebus, floating up from his place on my pillow, landing on my forehead, before kneeling and peered into my eyes, searching for something. "I may be weak, I may not be as powerful as the Greater Spirts, but I'll help you create a good future.... even if I have to do..." Genuinely promised Erebus, not being able finish off his sentence, as he slipped off of my forehead, sliding down onto the pillow beside me.

"Just do you, that'll always be enough for me partner." Being bonded with a Spirt was weird, but not unwelcome since Erebus would help me, he had dubbed me worthy after all.

That's a wrap people!!! Erebus, the Lesser Spirt of Darkness has been introduced, and he has an insecurity issue after not having a host for over 100 years! But, he'll prove just how strong he is once everyone is grown up!

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	6. Outclassed

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Erebus speech: "It's only murder if they find the body..."

Skill being used or made: []

"That man is easy to bribe when it comes to magic." Amazedly whistled Erebus, perched on my shoulder, where he had been spending the majority of his time, except for when I was practicing.

"Yep, now I can do normal missions, and I'm still upset about the newest skill." Nodding along to the tune in my head, I pulled up my latest skill, the quote on quote rare Magic Skill, that was honestly pretty lame.

[Darkness Shield]: (Active): Level 7/100: EXP: 74%

Cost: 500-10%=450

Description: Gathering mana around a certain part of their body, the user is able to deflect or block attacks aimed at them! 

"You may be a female dog, but I think it's pretty cool." Annoyedly mumbled Erebus, who's personality I was still trying to properly piece together, since he had on more than one occasion ask if he could kill Julius, while he never actually saying a proper curse word.

"You mean a bitch?" I helpfully offered, getting slapped by Erebus, which didn't even do any damaged to me at all, while I walked out of Julius's office, noting the Quest Board approaching, sticking my left hand out, and grabbing the first normal rank quest, looking at it quickly. "Escort? Escort the Roselei family to the beach resort in the south of the Clover Kingdom? Estimated time, 12 hours." The temptation to actually do so was there, though the possibility of meeting Charlotte, and that worried me since she had a crush on Yami in the future.

"Yami is a wimp, sitting in a tree, W-I-M-P-I-N-G." Childishly sang Erebus, his surprising high pitches voice echoing in my ear, as I stood there with a right grin on my face, before I flicked Erebus off of my shoulder. "First comes come loneliness, then comes despair, then the comes the yucky pear in a golden carriage." Loudly finished Erebus, making me pick up the pace in order to escape the Lesser Spirt, forcing to follow me, since I was now in no mode to carry him around.

"Screw you, I'm not a wimp. I'll do it now!" Saying I was a wimp was a good way to manipulate me into doing something, Erebus had discovered that fairly easily, and had been abusing that tidbit of information ever since, and I was going to get the Lesser Spirt back one day. 

Quest (Normal): Sunny Skies ahead!

Description: You've accepted the quest in escorting the Roselei family to the beach resort, and someone from another squad will be joining you!

Requirements: 0/3 Roselei family members escorted safely

Rewards: 1000 EXP, 400 Yul

Failure: Use your imagination....

(Time-skip)

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 29

EXP: 1000/2900

Hp: 920/920 (Recovery: 25 per minute)

Mana: 2857/4920 (Recovery: 210.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 49+20%=59

Endurance: 46+20%=55

Agility: 50+20%=60

Intelligence: 73

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 10

Stat points: 25

[Mana Skin] had yet to be turned off, the increase in my physical prowess, while currently minuscule, was exhilarating to me, though I couldn't really do much with the newfound strength, as I sat on my broom. 20,000 Yul, that was my current balance, from my wage from being a Grey Deer, being rewarded money from completing tasks, and loot drops from foes I've fought alone, I've managed to wrack up quite a bit of money.

"The Ruler of Darkness demands that you get him another unhealthy treat for him later." Childishly demanded Erebus, nestling in my robe, and was using my neck for back support, and I could feel the crumbs from the muffin I had bought him run down my back. "On a serious note, you really know what's gonna happen in the future? It's been years since I've seen a Devil, and the Greater Elemental Spirts will be appearing? That's a sign if I ever seen one." Calmly mused Erebus, making me decide that Erebus had no set personality, instead just going with whatever went best with the moment.

"Yep, and should I be worried?" I was trying not to be overly concerned at the moment about future events, since they were both respectfully 6 years and 13 years in the future.

Taking in my rate in growth and the level curve each level, I'd estimate I'd be roughly Level 150 at the very least before the Diamond Kingdom invaded, and at least 250 at the start of canon. That wasn't taking into account the most likely abrupt increase in Quest EXP, Mission EXP, and Foe's EXP that'll be happening around that time.

"The last time all four Elemental Spirts were active at the same time, this whole continent was a mess, a huge war with every species and nation against the Devils." Joyfully mumbled Erebus, currently eating a piece of muffin in his mouth, as I thought over something very important.

"Where does the food go, if you can't excrete?" That had been a thought plaguing my mind, ever since I realized that Spirts were beings made of pure energy, and Erebus ate a lot.

"Yami, we live in a world of magic. Do you think people really care if I can excreted myself, when they can stop time, bend space, make diamonds, or genuinely fly?" Bewilderedly gawked Erebus, I could physically feel him roll his eyes around at my question, and I could see his point. "But more importantly, any ideas how to do what this Yuno kid can do with Sylph?" Interestedly hummed Erebus, my eyes hardening as I recalled exactly what he was talking about, since I had told him about it the moment he was up to date on what I knew.

"None so far, but I'll find a way soon." I felt sorry for Yuno, since in the future he would be copying my technique, that I had originally developed all by myself.

Spirt Dive

(Times-skip)

"Yami! We really have to stop meeting like this!" Boisterously chuckled Fuegoleon, repeatedly slapping my back, as I knew Erebus was off looking at the people who we would be escorting, all the while I just gave the Roselei family a wry smile. "Ah, allow me to introduce you. This is Yami Sukehiro, of the Grey Deers, and rival of mine, Mereoleona Vermillion, and Nozel Silva." Loudly introduced Fuegoleon, making me sigh in relief as I didn't have to introduce myself, though I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance a moment later, since I knew I had to be polite.

"I am Yami Sukehiro, a pleasure to meet you." I politely greeted, bowing over in a sign of respect, before I immediately felt a twang over my connection with Erebus, forcing me to look up, seeing him wildly gesture at himself. "That is the Lesser Spirt of Darkness, Erebus, who was showed me a grace of his kindness, and chose me as his host." I exasperatedly sighed, Erebus happily floated in front of my face, bowing over with a grin on his face.

"So you're the boy who Leo has been praising?" Curiously gawked Mr Roselei, who's first name was James, and like Charlotte was quite tall, with blond hair and brown eyes, with pale skin. "It's an honor to have such an upcoming Magic Knight as an escort." Politely added James, his face was a lot more rounder than Charlotte's was, and he had a surprising bit of muscle mass to him.

"Marie Roselei." Calmly stated Mrs Roselei, who looked eerily like an older Charlotte, though I did note that she wasn't as fit as Charlotte was in the future, and Erebus wasn't helping the woman's opinion of me, as he floated straight in front of her.

"You smell divine, do you happen to have Rose Magic?" Flirtatiously hummed Erebus, making me quickly dash forward and grab the Lesser Spirt, shoving him into my left pocket.

'He's weird.' Mentally decided a 14 year old Charlotte, watching as some foreigner was arguing with an Mana based being, a Lesser Spirt if her lessons were accurate, and they were seldom wrong.

"Haha! Let's get going then, shall we?" Loudly chuckled Fuegoleon, definitely acting more like Leopold than normal, the grin on his face and his boisterousness was weird I decided, but the future wasn't set in stone.

(Time-skip)

"So let me get this straight, you are trying to find a way to fuse with the Lesser Spirt Erebus?" Bewilderedly gawked James Roselei, from his broom, that was about 3 feet away from me, with Fuegoleon flanking the man, and some veteran from the Green Mantis taking up the rear. 

"Yep, but, I have deduced that I will need to practice my Magic Sensing, so I can detect Erebus's mana, and try integrate it into me." I loudly shouted back, I wasn't even aware how this topic had come up, though I was happy to listen to some ideas, since I was struggling with it. 

"I'd offer to demonstrate a basic way to grasp Magic Sensing, but your ability to sense Ki would most likely intervene." Logically answered Fuegoleon, I felt Erebus in my pocket nod his head in agreement, the Spirt having settled down, though the sun was slowly setting now. "Wait! Have you tried having multiple people in your Ki radius, then getting one to flare their mana, get everyone to leave, and then find the person who flared their Ki in the first place!" Excitedly realized Fuegoleon, that actually sounded like the best idea so far, I felt kinda stupid for not thinking of that till now.

"Spirt Dive... do you have any ideas what side effects it could have?" Curiously hummed James Roselei, I could hear both women behind us sigh in exasperation, as they most likely knew something was about to come up. "I am actually a Magic Researcher, I research the effect various attributes have on their user, their unique side effects, and spells they should all learn, along with detailed description on how to learn them." Gladly began James Roselei, making me nod along in understanding, since what I knew was more or less a Spirt Magic breakthrough.

"I'd imagine Mana exhaustion, mana reserves being dramatically increased and then being abrupt separation between Yami and Erebus could be plausible." Logically pointed out Fuegoleon, {Ki} detected something off, causing me to look up at Fuegoleon and stiffly nod at him, the teen's eyes widening a second later. 

"Super Spirt Magic: Deal with it yourself." Annoyedly mumbled Erebus, which did little in stopping me from picking the Lesser Spirt out of my pocket, placing him backwards on my shoulder, so he could see the Green Mantis Member's Grimoire floating upwards. "Watcha know? You might wanna do something now Yami.... oh, Sword Magic finally something sharp enough that can rival my wit." Amusedly snorted Erebus, I didn't waste a second, standing up on my broom and drawing my katana, jumping a second later.

It happened to quickly for the unprepared to even register, my left forearm colliding with the Magic Knight's throat, as Charlotte and Marie flew past me, the former's eyes were wide in surprise at the suddenness of it all. Gravity quickly took its whole on both myself and the Magic Knight, pulling us both back to the ground, which we were both dozens of meters above.

"Spirt Magic: Dark Webbing." Eerily commanded Erebus, a chilling running up my spine as the temperature around me dropped, coils of blackness oozing out from Erebus's body, coiling around me, before shooting down to the nearest tree.

My eyes were solely focused on the Magic Knight, the traitor was a more fitting term, as I slowly slid to the ground, the traitor stood in front of me, unscratched from the fall. [Kenjutsu] made me adjust my stance, both my gut and {Ki} were telling me the same thing, and I couldn't help but use [Observe] on the man to make sure.

I was utterly outclassed...

Name: Kaneki Saburu 

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Modified Human

Title: The First Modified/Foot Solider 

Level: 41

Hp: 1000/1000 

Mana: 5000/5000 

Affinity: Sword/Aluminum 

Strength: 50

Endurance: 50

Agility: 50

Intelligence: 20

Wisdom: 20

Luck: 10

'250 per intelligence!' I was already weary of fighting him, Erebus was already tired from his spell, allowing me to understand the exact limits of Erebus, but that did easy to stop the uneasiness rising in my gut. 'I hope Fuegoleon comes back.' Just because Fuegoleon wasn't here, didn't mean I was going to be running away, it would simply make me fight harder until he got here.

Pulling down the hood covering his face, my eyes narrowed as I saw the stones embedded into his forehead, Magic Stones, with scarred skin that made the man look like he had survived a massacre. He had no hair on his head, vacant blue eyes that held nothing in them, and build that befitted a Sword Mage.

"Kill." Softly whispered Kaneki, dozens of swords from all sizes were rising up from the ground, as thin wires of aluminum started flowing off of Kaneki, quickly weaving through each tree nearby. "Test." Gently groaned Kaneki, I took a step back as I closed my eyes, opening them up a second later, as darkness encased my katana.

Placing my right foot forward and spinning, [Black Wheel] made its existence known, as Erebus clutched onto my shoulders, as I bent my knees and spun, hoping that I would at least limit his options. My katana screeched against a broadsword, a scale on my face as I put my back into it, only for my feet to slide out from beneath me.

'What are these swords made from!?' Bewilderment and confusion were the main things I felt, as I saw a soft grey sheet briefly cover Kaneki's body, Mana Skin was the most likely culprit, and I couldn't even see a scratch upon the broadsword. 

{Ki} was going off nonstop, just from the fact that the swords were in the ground and the aluminum weaving between each tree, each branch was considered a threat, making me head pound with the information. Slowly Kaneki grabbed onto the nearest sword, a scimitar I noted, longer than my katana and with a curve in it.

"Perish." Weakly commanded Kaneki, the man in front of my poijtnh the sword at me, before he dashed forward, he was actually the first person to move at the speeds I was going at, and I had a feeling that things wouldn't be going in my favor.

An eruption of sparks flew from our weapons as they collided, my muscles bulging as I held onto the back of my katana, as Kaneki's scimitar screeched against the blade from overhead, the ground giving way beneath my feet. Lowering my left arm, I felt my breath freeze in my mouth as the scimitar followed, nicking my left arm as it flew towards the ground, embedding itself.

Reacting on the opportunity, Kaneki's eyes widened as I buried my knee into his gut, the man didn't receive any noticeable damage, just being forced to slide backwards a few feet, sending him back toward the other swords. Unfazed, the knee to his gut didn't even stop him from picking up his next sword with both hands, a broadsword, and it looked ridiculously heavy.

"Darkness Magic: [Lightless Slash]." Slashing forward, I watched as the streak of darkness rapidly expanded, closing the distance a bit faster than normal, rocketing in on Kaneki, who simply adjusted his broadsword.

It came to a stalemate between my attack and Kaneki's broadsword, sparks flying from the section of the broadsword that was being assaulted by my attack, only for my attack to fade a second later. Kaneki's face was blank, his Grimoire flicking through its pages, showing off its horrid cover, a mix between two covers that shouldn't have been combined.

"Aluminum Sword Magic: Great Behemoth." Dully commanded Kaneki, Erebus perked up a split second later, trying to pull me along, as {Ki} was telling me that something was coming from beneath me.

Yet despite all of that, my eyes were locked with Kaneki's, behind them dull eyes I could see remorse at the deepest part of his soul, I didn't even feel Erebus's desperate attempts of getting me out of the way, before the ground beneath me spilt. Blood flew from my mouth, as I felt myself fold in on myself like a sheet of paper, my ribs cracking from the force of the blow, while I flew skywards.

It was oddly peaceful, flying up into the air, cracked ribs and blood flowing from my mouth, due to the internal bleeding, yet things were not complete bad as they could have been. Erebus, the Lesser Spirt of Darkness was still clutched onto my shoulder, what looked like tears had gathered in his eyes, as he saw the blood in my mouth.

"You're right. It is pretty cool." Lifting up my tank top, I showed off the cracked circle of darkness, that was directly above my chest, having stopped the sharpness of the blade from outright killing me in a blow, though it did do 500 damage to me. "You ready partner?" Just as I reached the apex of my height, I let go of my katana, letting it fly up beside me, while Erebus wiped away at his eyes, a smile on my face at the genuine amount of concern on his face.

"Let's do it partner." Cockily chuckled Erebus, all of the mana that we both had left was gathering around us, Erebus and I grabbing the other's hand, as pure darkness gathered in between us, with me feeding everything I had into the attack. "Spirt Magic: Darkest Bullet." Gently whisper Erebus, almost as if he was saying goodnight to a child, but despite it sound like that, my eyes were captivated by the magic forming between us. 

The Darkest Bullet was easily as large as I was, I couldn't keep the relief off of my face as the Darkest Bullet rocketed forward, Kaneki's eyes were wide in surprise at the sheer scale of the attack, and I was so relived. The next few moments happened almost as if time had slowed down, just so it could torment me and drive home the fact, that this was the real world.

Kaneki's Grimoire didn't change at all, two large sword erupted from the ground, each both dwarfing the 15 foot mark, one forming behind the other, as Kaneki dove behind the behemoth swords, now having three to shield him. The real world didn't allow enemies to be defeat simply because you and a friend cared about one another, the power of friendship could not give you the sudden power needed to defeat someone stronger than you, it all came down to one thing, and one thing only.

Are you stronger than your enemies?

The bitter taste of defeat quickly covered my mouth, as I watched the Darkest Bullet struggle to break the first behemoth sword, only to completely fade from existence the moment it touched the second one, and then I hit the ground. My bones shuddered in my body at the impact, I genuinely didn't care at the additional 100 damage done to me, my mind was stuck on a loop as it replayed the scene over and over again. 

The fact that my very best, I went beyond my limits with that attack, even with that it didn't even harm him, the very fact that I barely made it through the first one stung the most, a cruel reminder that this was real, this wasn't some isekai show where I was op. Tears gathered in my eyes, the looming fact that I was about to be killed loomed over my head, and I genuinely felt so useless, so unprepared, so weak.

Weak...

I was so weak...

'I wonder if it's true, that life becomes perfectly clear before you die?' Grass crunched beneath Kaneki's feet, as he walked over towards me with an executioner's sword in hand, I didn't even bother try move from my spot, as Erebus desperately tried dragging me away, while everything became clear. 'It's true.' Was I even there anymore? I felt so weightless, so free, just the fact that I didn't have to concern myself with this anymore was a relief.

"YAMI!" Hoarsely screamed Erebus, not even having enough mana to stay afloat, while Kaneki adjusted his stances, directly in line with my nape, and he was about to end me. "Please don't die..... partner.... not again." Weakly sobbed Erebus, everything came to a complete halt, as I could see tears gathered in Erebus's eyes, and I felt a pang go through my chest.

'I have to do this.' My right hand twitched slightly, my eyes closed as I decided that if I was ever going to learn how to sense magic being hurled and thrown at me, now was the time. 'Even if I can't, I have to.' It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared, death scared everyone and I was just as normal as your everyday person.

A mental image formed within my mind, I could see everything in a complete circle around me, anything that was alive thanks to {Ki} and a perfect image of all the swords nearby. Mana started gathering around my right hand, Kaneki had his sword above his head, and he was about to strike, so for me, it was now or never.

'Darkness Magic.' I readily prepared, I could mentally pinpoint the exact location of the executioner's sword as it swung down, my Grimoire weakly flicking through its page, before my hands glowed. "[Blunt]." Just from the sheer fact that this skill was hopefully going to save my life made me conflicted, it mainly being the fact that I was wildly flopping around like a gleeful slug, hoping I would touch the sword and move my nape enough.

Spinning around the moment I felt my pinky scrape across the blade, I got a face-full of Erebus shocked expression, as I felt my ribs creak from the force of the b blow, making me wheeze. I may have prolonged my death, but I was down to 173 health, and with how things were going, my chances still didn't look any better.

"FIRE MAGIC: LEO RUGIENS!" Loudly howled Fuegoleon, my eyes widening by the fact that I had completely forgotten about Fuegoleon, shipping my head to the side seeing Fuegoleon standing there, a flaming lion in front of him, only for his epic moment to be unknowingly ruined by a notification.

[Magic Sense]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Description: Being able to sense mana is a great help, it can allow you to detect the mana that flows through the air, as well as magic spells that are being flung at you. Note, your current range is 0.5 meters, and the range will increase every level by 0.5 meters.

Flames hotter than I had ever felt rushed towards me, my breath hitched in my throat as I watched the flames fly over me, barely avoiding me, though my hair got a tad burnt, but that was okay. Bright orange flames engulfed Kaneki, I knew that he couldn't have possible have blocked it, since the executioner's sword was to narrow, and his aluminum couldn't have reacted that fast.

"YAMI/YAMI!" Simultaneously bellowed Fuegoleon and Erebus, the latter had all but flung himself onto my chest, while the latter continued the burning torrent overhead, making sure that Kaneki had been engulfed in the flames. "Fire Magic: Soothing Holy Light." Quickly barked Fuegoleon, grateful for deciding to learn the spell after making the vow to become stronger, both his father and Mother Theresa were both surprised at the badgering, though it looked like it was paying off.

Notice:

A healing spell has been cast on you! You shall gain an additional 50 health recovery per minute! 

Soft candles floated beside me, soothing my aching wounds, a groan of pain escaping my lips as I could feel my bones snapping back into place, discomfort running through my whole body. The flames overhead died out a second later, Kaneki's limp body fell to the ground beside me, his horrible looking Grimoire floating upwards, showing itself off to the whole world.

"Yami, what is that?" Apprehensively questioned Fuegoleon, watching as the Grimoire slowly crumbled to ash, telling them all that the Kaneki had quite literally suffocated to death from the lack of air, not even the flames had killed him.

"Someone.... who had two Magic attributes, and someone who had been experimented on." Regret and anger were the prominent emotions I felt, the fact that I had all but given up hadn't been lost on me, but the fact that I simply hadn't been strong enough was another huge factor. "Check the body... let's see if we can learn anything about them." My eyes were drawn to the burnt corpse beside me, but my main focus was on the looming notification of failure, showing off that I had failed...

Quest (Normal): Sunny Skies ahead! Failed!

Description: You're in no shape to continue this quest! The Roselei family have fled back to their house, where they are safe! 

Failure: A lesson...

'God dammit.' Placing my arm across my eyes, I couldn't help but sniffle slightly, tears gathering in my eyes, as I just laid there, not intending on moving, and both Fuegoleon and Erebus seemed to realize that I needed some time to myself. 'How the hell am I supposed to become Yami Sukehiro?" The man that was in the show, I was well aware that I could never be like him, he was simply nothing like me and I was nothing like him.

I wasn't some sort of laid back person, who could believe in people to break their limits, and surpass the obstacle in front of them, I worried for them, to me, if someone was in trouble I would panic, act on impulse. If I even wanted to save everyone, I had to be different, and Kaneki was the first modified person to have two Magic Attributes and an enhanced body, and in the future, they'd be stronger.

Grand Mission: Path of Strength!

Description: You have realized that you are not some protagonist that is unkillable, you could very much die with one slip up, and you are scared of that. Now, if you wish to survive in this cruel, unfair world, you will have to get stronger. Note, the system shall not be awarding any Magic Items until this quest is over, in order to see if you are worthy.

Requirements: Get to Level 100, Master 3 combat Skills, and figure out Spirt Dive.

Rewards: 20000 EXP, Spirt Evolution, Unique Magic Skill Book!

Note, this quest cannot be denied....

"I have to get so much stronger." I decided, the fact that he had should have been killed in that fight shook him to his core, but the Gamer Power was intent on making it into a lesson. 'I'll decided what combat skills I'll master tomorrow, and I'll start leveling up [Magic Sense] as well.' Idly noting, closing my eyes as I just realized how tired I actually was.

That's a wrap people!!! I felt like Yami/I deserved to be completely owned at some point or another in the story, and I intend to have him destroyed again later, maybe during the Rookies Tournament, or later on, but who knows?

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	7. The day before

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Erebus speech: "It's only murder if they find the body..."

Skill being used or made: []

[Black Bullet]: (Active): Level 37/100: EXP: 54%

Cost: 100-10%=90

Description: Launching a ball of condensed mana at your opponent, it may not look fast by anyone's standards, but it hits like a truck if it does hit.

[Lightless Slash]: (Active): Level 19/100: EXP: 26%

Cost: 1000-10%=900

Description: By concentrating your mana into your katana, you are greatly able to increase the speeds at which your Darkness moves, and since it is in the form of a slash, it will getting wider the wider the longer it travels, but also weaker.

[Black Wheel]: (Active): Level 15/100: EXP: 26%

Cost: 500-10%=450

Description: Gathering darkness on your katana and spinning around, allows you to further bolster the slashing power of your katana in a circle, allowing you to cut through objects a lot easier.

"So, William, elaborate here.... what am I seeing?" Awkwardly questioned Julius, in the opening training ground with William, as they both watched Yami being spun around at a rapid speeds, due to William making a makeshift swing set.

I was currently held in place thanks to William and the help of his magic, while I clutched my katana and was being spun around like a spinner, constantly using [Black Wheel], which had gone up 7 levels within the last hour. The good news was, I had only thrown up twice, the bad news was that William had coffee and I wanted some.

"Yami wants to practice some Spells, in fairness, it looks better from when it started." Idly commented William, taking a sip from his mug of coffee, with a small smile on his face, as he saw my face go green. "Plus seeing him suffer is also a huge reason, the payback for dragging me on all those missions." Softly chuckled William, after Yami had practically been beaten senseless, he had been determined to train. 

"Is that vomit?" Disgustedly noted Julius, waving his right hand in the general direction of the vomit, making time speed up dramatically, making it fade away in an instant. 

"No actually, Erebus is as fault for that." Surprisingly answered William, spinning around his right index finger, making the speed of my spins speed up, my face slowly going greener and greener. 

"Has Yami actually made any more progress on his ability to sense magic?" Curiously hummed Julius, towards me as I continued to spin like a spinner, doing my best to simultaneously use [Meditation], [Magic Sense], and [Black Wheel]. "Who knew knowing Ki would effect the ability to learn Magic Sense, I wonder if there are other powers that could be similar to Magic Sense and Ki, but effect the learning of other sensing skills?" Interestedly mumbled Julius, watching me as the root I was hung from slowly creaked to a halt, before it started spinning the other way, faster than before, and I could feel my katana trying to fly free from my hands. 

"F A S T E R !" My voice was barely reaching both Julius and William, the latter sighing before spinning his wrist in the direction I was going, before I saw Julius's unique Grimoire float above him.

"Time Magic: Accelerate." Calmly stated Julius, the speed at which I was going at double in a split second, a notification popping up into existence, and a grin on my face as I watched it try and stay in front of my face.

Notice!

The Spell accelerate doubles the speed of the user, in a 2:1 ratio, meaning that as long as this skill is activated on you, you gain twice as much experience for each skill you use within this time. Note, 10 minutes are let until this spell fades away.

*ping* Black Wheel has leveled up!

(Location Change)

"Very good Master Fuegoleon, you have been making leaps and bounds in the last few weeks in terms of Spell control and Magic control." Proudly informed Theresa, ruffling the young royal's hair, normally done by a mother to a child, but life wasn't always kind to people. "Tell me, do you think you'll win the Rookies Tournament this year?" Interestedly asked Theresa, looking on as Fuegoleon downed a bottle of water, unknowingly looking more and more like his father with each passing day.

"It is all thanks to your training. Though, I would like to say I would win, the likely hood of that isn't as large as I would like, especially since this year has some amazing people in it." Politely informed Fuegoleon, a soft smile on his face as he personally knew each person, and one day they would all be somebody. "Mereoleona, William, Nozel, and Yami.... why do I feel so excited whenever I see one of them?" Confusedly mumbled Fuegoleon, the thoughts of fighting any one of them sent a shiver down his spine, and he normally wasn't one to go into a battle-lust.

"Ahahah! It is what you call a rivalry. You see them as equals, perhaps even someone you want to try and fight, simply because they are stronger than you." Fondly explained Theresa, this was something that Fuegoleon had truly been lacking since childhood, someone who he had just met but saw as a rival, a rival who grew as he did. "Mereoleona is wild, someone who gets stronger as the fight goes on. William, he has a lot of potential that has yet to be tapped into, and he has demonstrated his ability to bind targets and drain their mana. Nozel is calm and calculating, he comes up with the best strategy against everyone, even if he has the disadvantage. Then there is Yami, the boy who will break his limits whenever he needs to, and intelligent to boot." Loudly summarized Theresa, she had seen the spar between each person, and has heard the reports from every mission they had been on, concluding something.

They all had potential that was only seen once every few centuries.

"Aye, I'd be happy just to fight each of them at some point." Gleefully chuckled Fuegoleon, his eyes widening as he felt something grab onto the bottom of his training gear, making the teen look down. "Leopold? What are you doing here?" Confusedly mumbled Fuegoleon, looking as his little brother raised his arms into the air with a gargle, Fuegoleon instinctively crouching down and picking up the baby, nursing him in his arms.

"I swear, if he has burnt another hole through his crib, I will put him through hell as soon as he can train." Annoyedly grumbled Theresa, walking towards the door, pausing as she saw a small hole going through the center it, with charred bits of wood on the ground. "If he becomes another Mereoleona." Threateningly growled Theresa, leaving Fuegoleon alone with his younger brother, who had reached up and started pulling on his left ear.

"Agho?" Curiously gargled Leopold, drool coming from his mouth and dropping onto Fuegoleon's top, as the baby looked up into Fuegoleon's eyes, trying to start a conversation with him.

"One day Leopold, you will find like I have, and you will know what I feel now." Determinedly promised Fuegoleon, clenching his free hand as he brought it up to his forehead, placing his thumb on the center of it, before searing the flesh on it. "I'll become the Wizard King, so my rivals have a goal." Softly promised Fuegoleon, pulling his thumb away, showing off a diamond shaped burn in the center of his forehead

The symbol of the Vermillion Family, whenever they were deadly serious about a promise.

(Location change)

Nozel leaned backward, a horrible screeching sound echoing through the air, as a metal throwing knife hit his Mercury chest-plate, sweat dripping down the teen's face as he found it increasingly hard to stand. Someone clapped their hands, making Nozel heave as he staggered upright, his normal well kept hair was a mess, as if he hadn't taken care of it in a week.

"Good job Young Master." Loudly chuckled a relatively old man, the same man who had trained his mother, and was kind enough to train him as well, despite having been officially retired for nearly a decade now. "Do you feel confident about tomorrow? I remember when your ma took part in her first Rookies Tournament, I should go visit soon." Softly rambled the old man, Shikamaru Iron, a legend from his Iron Magic being incredibly strong, and unbeaten in chess.

"Thank you, and I do." Bluntly stated Nozel, not overly interested in talking today, and it seemed that Shikamaru noticed that, so the old man stepped away, before spinning on his heel, and throwing something, slamming into Nozel's chest-plate a second later. "What was that for!?" Annoyedly yelled Nozel, glaring at his teacher, who was busy crackling to himself, not caring that Nozel was busy glaring at him with as much anger he could muster.

"That's more like it, boy!" Boisterously chuckled Shikamaru, sauntering over and slapping Nozel on the back, a grin on his face before messing up Nozel's disheveled hair even further, making the boy glare. "Now, tell me what do ya think of the competition this is?" Interestedly questioned Shikamaru, plopping himself down on the ground with a groan, slapping the ground next to him for Nozel to join.

"Mostly cannon fodder, with some people who'll pose difficult to defeat." Annoyedly grumbled Nozel, Fuegoleon and Mereoleona definitely came to mind, especially with their flaming attributes, and their overall experience. "The Vermillion siblings are the main issue." Softly whispered Nozel, staring up at the rising sun, letting his mind drift as he allowed some less than desirable memories to come to mind.

"What about this dynamic duo I hear so much about? William and.... Yaki or something." Confusedly questioned Shikamaru, looking upwards into the sky, seeing that the sun would be soon reaching its peak, exactly one day until the Rookies Tournament began. "One of them has a Spirt, 'tis been a long time since I've seen one of those." Fondly recalled Shikamaru, not aware of the scowl that had been growing on Nozel's face with each passing second that Yami had been brought up.

It wasn't that Nozel hated Yami by any stretch of the imagination, more so he was annoyed by the fact that it had been Yami this, Yami that, and he just found it confusing as too how some foreigner could receive so much attention. The Wizard Queen, Captain Leo, and Captain Julius all held an interest in the boy, which confused Nozel simply because he couldn't comprehend what set them apart, what was so different about himself and Yami.

He was royalty, Yami was a foreigner, he knew the history of the Clover Kingdom as well as how to calculate the household budget and lead, all the while Yami looked like some brute that would rather fight than study. Yami was a fighter, simple put, and Nozel acknowledged the fact that Yami was intelligent when it came to fighting, but that was all.

"Spit it out, I can basically smell your anger shimmer." Commandingly yawned Shikamaru, noting the glare that Nozel was now giving him, slapping the teen on the back of the head a moment later, with a smirk on his face.

"Fine....I cannot see how Yami Sukehiro is receiving so much attention from so many high class people. The Wizard Queen, Captain Leo Vermillion, Captain Julius Novachrono, the Magic Researcher James Roselie." Childishly grumbled Nozel, so many powerful people had become invested in the teen, just within two weeks of him joining the Magic Knights, and Nozel could hear the mumble his Captain said about the teen.

"So you're jealous, who cares?" Rhetorically snorted Shikamaru, then everything clicked within Nozel a second later, he was jealous of Yami Sukehiro. "Sure from what I've heard, he has muscles made from steel, a face that looked like it was chiseled by the Dwarves, and a way of connection with people that nobody else has, but he's Yami Sukehiro, and you're Nozel Silva. You're both your own person, no matter what you want, this is what you will be, yourself." Softly hummed Shikamaru, reassuringly placing his right hand on Nozel's left shoulder, squeezing it as a father would a son.

"I'll be the architect of my own destruction, if I go down the path of destruction, won't I?" Rhetorically sighed Nozel, allowing himself to flop back and close his eyes, soaking up the hot heat of the sun's rays. "Do you think mom is proud of me? Of what I have done?" Tiredly questioned Nozel, hearing Shikamaru laying down beside him, a loud groan escaping the man's lips.

"Yep." Simply answered Shikamaru, popping the p as he rested his head again the ground, answering both questions with one simple answer, the man was wise, Nozel would give him that. "It hurts, Nozel, simply because it matters to you. Pain is often a good indicator for when you've been hurt, that's why you have to protect it." Soothingly stated Shikamaru, making Nozel's eyes snap open a split second later, the image of his two year old sister appearing in his mind.

"I've got an apology to make." Determinedly grumbled Nozel, he might not be able to outright tell them for now, but he would sure as hell make sure that his siblings didn't hurt one another, simply because of a lie he had made.

Shikamaru watched as Nozel ran away, a grin on his face as he had seen the fire in his eyes, finally realizing what he was doing was stupid, after all, family is important. Shikamaru rested on the floor, a gently look in his eyes as he gazed upwards, before leaping up off of the ground with surprising muscles, something you wouldn't expect to see on a 70 year old man.

"It's about time the kid realized how stupid he's been!" Happily cheered Shikamaru, well aware that Nozel could most likely still hear him, but he deserved to have some sense beaten into him. "May as well go see what this Yami guy is like for myself... getting him a drink for helping Nozel be less stupid." Idly promised Shikamaru, if the kid was underaged then he would buy him one when nobody was looking.

(Location change)

Sweat covered Mereoleona's quivering muscles, she honestly felt dizzy on her feet at this point, but she could go on longer, she had too, if she wanted to prove that she was the superior fighter. Heavy weights slipped free from her hands, making Mereoleona groan loudly as she lost her balance, falling backwards a second later, letting out a groan.

"Huhhhh!" Loudly moaned Mereoleona, content with just staring upwards at the ceiling, her whole body was beyond exhausted at this point in time, since it would be her last bit of training before the Rookies Tournament. "What will I do if I win?" Confusedly groaned Mereoleona, the question made her breath hitch in her, since she had really only been sticking around because of her defeat to Yami, and if she won, then what?

"Celebrate? Drink? Gloat?" Helpfully offered Leo, pathetically doing a pushups, something that he had been doing more recently since he had seen Yami taking care of the Golem mostly by himself. "Rest." Exhaustedly sighed Leo, plopping to the ground like a dead fish a second late, his highest record in terms of pushups was now 20.

"More so along the lines will I stay." Lowly mumbled Mereoleona, despite being so quite when she spoke, she could hear the way her father shuffled slightly in discomfort, and she didn't even have to see his face in order to see it. "I know how you feel about me living in the wilds, but I'm not the city type of girl. I'm.... just not like you guys." Annoyedly spat Mereoleona, it just wasn't in her to stay in one place for so long, being in one place for a long time just made her bored.

"You know you're a lot like your mother." Rhetorically stated Leo, rolling onto his back and rolled his head, staring at Mereoleona with a soft smile on his face, making the woman in question scowl in annoyance. "Wild, and not afraid to speak her mind. Have I ever told you how I met your mother?" Curiously asked Leo, of course he had told the story on how he had met his wife many times, and each time Mereoleona listened to it, it put her at ease.

"Yep." Simply huffed Mereoleona, hearing her dad clear his throat, despite her answer, making Mereoleona settle down, since she knew from experience that he would start all over again the next time they were in a room together.

"It was during my younger years as a Magic Knight, I was 20, out on my own on one of the more dangerous missions out there, bandit hunting." Fondly recalled Leo, pulling up his sweat top, showing off the perfectly spherical scar going through his stomach, where his belly button should have been. "I remember when I first seen your mother, the leader of the bandit group, she was as wild as you were, and she was the one to give me this scar actually." Softly spoke Leo, that piece of information was definitely new, she knew that her mom had almost killed her dad, but she didn't know she did that.

"That's rough." Awkwardly mumbled Mereoleona, recalling her younger years when her mother had been alive, she had died two years ago actually, giving birth to Leopold before dying due to a mishap.

"Eh? She liked the way I fought, and ordered her group that they were to heal me, before I was kept captive for a week." Happily moaned Leo, reminding Mereoleona that her dad had more than a few bolts loose, especially since her room was next to her parents, and she had heard some stuff people shouldn't head. "Eventually one thing led to another during the heat of a battle, and you were created. I then proposed to her, she fainted, and I brought her back to our house, where she settled down for a bit, give birth to you, and you know the rest." Amusedly summarized Leo, hearing Mereoleona gag at that part, not at all guilty for giving his daughter those mental images. 

"How did you even become a Captain?" Confusedly gawked Mereoleona, her tiredness forgotten as she quickly got up, intending on having a nice bath before going on a nice, stress free walk.

"Low standards and luck." Quickly answered Leo, not missing a beat, as he offered his daughter a dazzling smile, before it slowly began turning into a frown. "You are like your mother so I have to ask.... do you like Yami?" Awkwardly questioned Leo, well aware that he was threading in extremely dangerous territory at this moment in time, likely to be stabbed during his sleep if he said anything more stupid.

"Tell me dad, how did you come to this conclusion?" Sweetly hummed Mereoleona, an innocent smile spread on her face, making Leo feel a bit more relaxed, that perhaps this would be a bonding talk between father and daughter. "Tell me who has been spreading such lies, and I will end them so they cannot lie anymore." Crazily laughed Mereoleona, still having the same innocent smile on her face, making Leo shiver slightly at her appearance.

"You know.... I had a thing for being beaten.... your mom had a thing for beating....and you know? Genetics." Awkwardly chuckled Leo, the temperature in the room rising dramatically within the span of a few seconds, silently telling Leo that he had messed up.

"I DO NOT LIKE YAMI SUKEHIRO!" Loudly bellowed Mereoleona, fire erupting from her hands, as she decided right there and then she would beat Yami Sukehiro, just to show her father that she hated his guts.

(Location change)

Erebus silently floated down the corridors, he could feel his bond with Yami constantly reminding him of his partner's location along with his current state, but he needed some alone time right now. A Lesser Spirt was weak, in terms of the Heart Kingdom's classification, he'd be roughly equal to a Stage 8, through with his Darkness Magic, he would be Arcane Stage.

Regular Spirts were much more powerful than he was, from what Erebus could recall of his long life, they'd be equal to a Stage 4 mage, which wasn't entirely accurate, since they had roughly double the amount of mana he did. Then there was the 4 Greater Elemental Spirts, who had double the mana a Regular Spirt did, and they were at least Stage 1, perhaps Stage 0 once they were fully matured.

"I really did draw the short end in terms of strength, didn't I?" Rhetorically groaned Erebus, aware that he had been basically useless in his fight against that dual Attribute guy, who would have killed Yami, if Fuegoleon hadn't stepped in. 'Now, I really wished there was a Spirt meeting sometime soon.... wait a second, what's that trick again?" Softly mumbled Erebus, closing his eyes as he floated through the air, feeling the harshest spots of mana in the world, and began concentrating.

Each Spirt was made out of mana in some way, they were beings made of energy, though they all varied in strength and mana capacity, there was something they all had in common, and that was a way of communicating with one another, though they needed a host to do so. One Spirt, that was how many other Spirts were active in the world, and Erebus didn't know how to feel about that realization. 

'Undine?' Apprehensively questioned Erebus, concentrating on the huge gathering of mana within the Heart Kingdom, feeling a vast amount of surprise flow through the temporary link that he had created with the Greater Elemental Spirt.

'Little Erebus? My, it's been centuries since I've heard anything from you, even when you did have a host, you rarely spoke to anyone.' Surprisedly hummed Undine, her voice carried a power towards him that every Greater Elemental Spirt had, and Erebus couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy rise. 'I can feel your jealousy from here.' Calmly informed Undine, Erebus didn't really feel at all guilty about that, since he knew that she didn't understand.

'Hello Undine, and yes I'm jealous.' Annoyedly grumbled Erebus, the Water Spirt had always been great at determining emotions, something that annoyed some people, but it made her easy to approach. 'My host almost died a few days ago.... now, he's getting stronger while I'm just stuck at the same level of strength for an eternity.' Angrily pouted Erebus, he wasn't angry at anyone in general, actually that was a lie, he was angry at himself for being so weak.

'Strength is meaningless if you do not use it, look at the rest of the Greater Elemental Spirts, we've barely been active since the war. While you always find the thrill in combat, no matter how strong the opponent is.' Calmly pointed Undine, a wave of affection crossing their temporary link, the image of a small girl with glasses briefly appearing in his head. 'Though this may be rude it will be true, you will never power equal to the other Spirts, so instead of fighting harder, fight smarter.' Coldly informed Undine, the torrent of power she possessed flickered, disrupting the link and cancelling it a second later.

Erebus fell to the ground, an angry scowl on his masked face as he glared at the ground, what Undine had said did hurt a lot more than he would ever admit, but it was true what she said, he had to fight smarter. Both attacks he had used to fight Kaneki had all but drained him, as Undine had said, he didn't have the mana to do anything like that constantly, so he had to use his head.

"I'll ask Yami, he'll help me find a way to be better." Determinedly declared Erebus, aware that Yami was busy training himself to the bone, so something like that would never happen again, and if anything like that happened again, Erebus promised to be useful. "Maybe I should be thinking more along the scale of smaller, more consistent attacks, not like the Greater Elemental Spirts use a lot of power per attack." Logically mused Erebus, knowing that the Rookies Tournament would be starting tomorrow, and he wanted to be able to help Yami to win it, if not win, the n certainly make an impact.

(Time-skip)

Today didn't really feel as if it had been focused on me at all, I really hadn't achieved anything spectacular, nobody had attacked me, and it had mainly just been me and William the last few hours, while Julius popped in every now and then. I spent the better part of 8 hours suspended in the air, spinning around like a cheap spinner, who's speed had been multiplied multiple times thanks to Julius's Magic.

'Black Wheel.' I mentally called, watching as the skill that I had been practicing all day pop up, my eyes dropping as I realized just how many hours I would have to put into this skill, in order to Max it out.

[Black Wheel]: (Active): Level 55/100: EXP: 74%

Cost: 500-10%=450

Description: Gathering darkness on your katana and spinning around, allows you to further bolster the slashing power of your katana in a circle, allowing you to cut through objects a lot easier.

[Meditation] and [Magic Sense] had both also went up a few levels, 5 and 8 respectively, which wasn't bad at all, since I had forgotten about them after a few hours. Blinking wearily, I realized that William had left, most likely going to get something to eat, and have some alone time, since I had basically forced him to help me the whole day.

"I should really find a way to thank him soon." It would be nice to find a gift for William at some point, he was for lack of better terms my best friend, mainly because I knew him the longest, and not many people in the squad liked me. 

"YAMI!" Ferociously howled Mereoleona's familiar voice, quickly making me stand back up, from my previous location of laying down on the ground, and internally debating if I should run away or not. "LET ME PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" Loudly roared Mereoleona, helpfully making me make up my mind on a split instance.

"YAMI! STAY IN THE COURTYARD! I NEED HELP WITN PRACTICING SOME KICK BUTT SKILLS!" Happily demanded Erebus, unknowingly giving my present location to Mereoleona, and I was going to be hurt regardless.

"Erebus, you're like a puppy.... cute but incredibly stupid." Pinching my nose as I shook my head, it didn't take long for both Mereoleona and Erebus to come into view, with the latter sprawled across Mereoleona's head.

Erebus the traitor had lead her here, I had no evidence whatsoever to base that conclusion on, but just because Erebus was Erebus, I felt that it was evidence enough for me to decide that. Mereoleona's eyes physically shone in a mix of emotions, most of them wanted me to suffer in some way, but the stare that came from it was by far the most uncomfortable thing I've experienced in a while.

"I do not care what anyone else has told you." Hotly snarled Mereoleona, Erebus floating off of her head, knowing he was ruining the scene before me, as Mereoleona pointed at me, with her right hand. "I'll be the only smashing your face in during the finals, got it? If you lose before then..... then I'll beat you up." Determinedly announced Mereoleona, pointing at herself with her thumb a second later, a violent glee of excitement lighting up on her face.

Mission: Fanning Family Flames!

Description: Leo wants you to beat Mereoleona in the Rookies tournament, so she'll stay around, but she wants to defeat you so she can go back to being wild.

Requirements: Defeat Mereoleona!

Rewards: 2000 EXP, 2000 YUL, ?

"We'll see." Fuegoleon, William, Nozel, Mereoleona, they were all people who I wanted to fight at one point durning the tournament, but using a bit of maths, I knew that the likelihood of me getting to fight all four were nonexistent.

I never thought coming to a new world would lead to so many opportunities, making new friends I had never thought I would make, nor my comment earning me a punch to the face from Mereoleona. The Rookies Tournament was tomorrow, and I felt nervous.

That's a wrap people!!! Next chapter we'll see the rest of the Captains, the Captain of the Blue Rose, the Captain of the Purple Orca, the Captain of the Green Mantis, and the Captain of the Coral Peacocks. Welp, there'll be 64 Rookies in the tournament, with 5 already known, and the others will be background characters.

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	8. The start

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Erebus speech: "It's only murder if they find the body..."

Skill being used or made: []

Tournament System:

Tournaments are unique, since they vary within each tournament, though this tournament is basic. The reward system is a tournament is unique, since the further you progress, the better and more plentiful the rewards will be, with First place offering the best possible reward!

"Now, now, settle down everyone!" Loudly shouted Luna, the Wizard Queen loomed above all, not because she was taller than anyone, but more so due to the fact that she was on a perch above everyone, though the Captains were with her. "Each of you have been handed a slip of paper with a number on it, 1 through 4, there's a minute period where you can swap with someone else, but after that minute, you must head to there designated arena. Captain Flora Blue, of the Blue Rose shall continue." Proudly declared Luna, a goal popping up in front of me, briefly catching my attention, as Flora stood up.

Goal: How far will I go?

Description: The Rookies Tournament is a place where the newest recruits show off, showing off their potential to all, and the main goal is to win it. Though there may be an alternative purpose...

Recruitments: Enter the top 32!

Optional: Enter the top 16! Enter the top 8! Enter the top 4! Enter the top 2! Win the tournament!

Rewards: 2000 EXP for getting into the top 32! 

Additional Rewards: 2000 EXP for getting into the top 16, 2000 EXP + 1000 Yuls for getting into the top 8, 2500 EXP + 1500 Yuls for getting into the top 4, 3000 EXP for top 2, 3000 EXP + 2000 Yuls + Rare Skill Book + ???, 

Note: During a tournament everyone experiences a rapid increase in growth in some way. Also, you'll only receive your rewards once you're knocked out of the tournament or win it. In addition, the Goal has automatically accepted.

"The one minute grace period is up." Calmly announced Flora, my eyes landing on the woman, her shrinking green eyes meeting mine, and I wasn't certain if her green hair was natural or not. "You may now all proceed to your designated areas." Stoically informed Flora, gesturing at the four paths with a number beside them, with her skinny hands, making me look down ya the paper in my hands.

4

"Welp, I wonder if anyone else is in this group?" Erebus shrugged on my head, causing me to lazily look around the area, trying to spot the others and where they were going, while making me way towards the path. 'When did I start thinking that we were a group?' It had been me and William originally, them Fuegoleon had basically joined it and dragged Nozel with him, while Mereoleona just loitered around us.

William walked by himself down the path that had 1 beside it, hanging around the back of it, not knowing anyone in the group, and I could tell by just a glance that they were proper noobs. Nozel walked with an air of confidence around him, there was something different to him from when I had last seen him, he was more powerful, but it wasn't that.

"Yami Sukehiro." Loudly announced Nozel, making all noise in the main arena come to a halt, as everyone was interested to hear what a Royal had to say to a foreigner, and even I held my breathe. "I owe you a fight for what you've done, I will see you in the finals. If you don't get there.... I'll beat you later." Boldly declared Nozel, the citizens in the main arena went wild at the statement, as everyone who knew me looked at me.

William kept on walking, not looking back at me, and I was honestly relieved that he wasn't causing a scene, before I saw Mereoleona walking down the third path. A powerful arm wrapped around me, the smell of ash and citrus filled my nose, a small smile growing on my face as I could feel Fuegoleon leaning on me.

"HAHAH! Let's do this Yami!" Boisterously chuckled Fuegoleon, physically dragging me along with towards our designated area, a sub-arena, where various people could come and go as they please.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the before the quarter finals." Fuegoleon was a lot more dangerous than Mereoleona, not because he was stronger, no, that title still went to Mereoleona, but he was smarter. 'Stats.' Assigning my Stat Points would most likely be the smartest idea for now, not because I was scared of fighting someone strong, but because I had completely forgotten about them.

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 29

EXP: 1000/2900

Hp: 920/920 (Recovery: 50 per minute)

Mana: 5920/5920 (Recovery: 234.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 49

Endurance: 46

Agility: 50

Intelligence: 98

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 10

Stat points: 0

"I intend to give you a fight you deserve, a thank you for what you've done." Honestly hummed Fuegoleon, his arm still draped across my neck, as he dragged me towards the area, while I felt my mana fill up.

(Time-skip)

"Eh! This arena is hosted by yours truly!" Extravagantly greeted a man, he was the definition of a pretty boy, yet I could feel the mana oozing off of the man, a Noble no doubt about it. "Edward Fold! With the help of my Oragami Magic, I've created the matches in an instant!" Proudly announced the Captain of the Green Mantis, the Captain before Jack, who'd be most likely joining the Magic Knights next year.

Like Jack, Edward was tall and skinny, a soft smile on his face, as he bowed to the crowd, causing his brown hair to shift slightly, being brushed back up a second later, as he looked around the reasonably small crowd. 

There was only 16 of us in arena 4, I felt arrogant even having this thought, but nobody here would even put up a decent warmup. Erebus stirred upon my head, {Ki} wasn't detecting anyone that had malicious intent, more so curiosity as to why Fuegoleon was chatting to me.

"We're on opposite ends, which is good." Calmly hummed Fuegoleon, while I eyed the name of my opponent, Logan Stone, making me purse my lips at the obvious name, which really didn't fill me with hope. "Most of these are lesser Nobels, you'll do grand." Softly whispered Fuegoleon, silently walking away from me, heading towards the second stage.

The layout of the arena was definitely unique, with two relatively large fighting rings laid out, to supposedly help speed up the process to the more exciting part, which would involve the four finalist from each arena fighting in the main arena. In the larger arena from earlier, from what I have gathered would be different, with only one fight taking place at a time in order to build up hype.

"How long does the tournament go on?" Tiredly sighed Erebus, resting upon my head, as Fuegoleon's opponent walked up to him, my eyes not even bothering to look at the two other people taking part.

"Maybe a few hours? There will be a rest period between each match, so each fight is as good as it'll get." It was guess work on my part, though there was some evidence in it, and that was just common sense. "Careful." My left hand snapped out, pulling one of the other competitors out of the way, barely moving the guy away from a flying piece of glass.

"Fuegoleon is done." Calmly noted Erebus, forming me to look up at Fuegoleon, who's left arm was completely engulfed with burning flames, and then it happened.

Even with my limited ability to detect mana, I could still feel the pressure erupt from each arena, the clouds darkening overhead, the roar of flames, and the drip of mercury all became apparent, as I could feel the mana settled around me. My eyes widened, I hadn't expected them all to get so strong within such a short period of time, I had expected to pull ahead of them at some point, not to have them be so close to me in terms of power.

"So that's the perk of being a Noble." The sheer amount of mana that was coming from each arena was insane, I felt my left leg quiver slightly, before the shivering sensation quickly spread throughout my whole body.

"This is the big leagues Yami, you said that they were all going to be someone in the future, so why are you surprised by this level of mana?" Confusedly hummed Erebus, he did have a point in all fairness, I couldn't help but keep the grin off my face as I knew that this would be difficult.

'They will break their limits, they will be stronger than they were at the start of the show.' My own mana started crawling on my skin, the inky, cold darkness was surprisingly comfortable, as I could see weak embers dancing around Fuegoleon. "I'll break my own limits then." Cracking my knuckles, I watched as the next patch of people walked up to the fighting rings, while I waited.

(Location change)

"So what do ya think?" Curiously questioned Julius, looking over at Luna and the Captain of the Purple Orcas, Stevie Sonar, who was standing beside the Wizard Queen, worried for her with her age.

"I thought this was a Rookies Tournament." Calmly acknowledged Stevie, he didn't really care about the tournament, instead he just sat in the main arena with the Wizard Queen, while the other Captains roamed through the other arenas. "I think 15 should be the youngest and oldest that someone should be in this tournament. Each arena has people with enough mana to rival an Intermediate Magic Knight ." Coldly stated Stevie, his normally still face twitched slightly, as Luna slammed her elbow into his side.

Pale white skin turned pink from embarrassment, while Julius watched Stevie sheepishly ruffle his wild hair, he didn't really care much for his physical appearance, since he was still in a pair of pajamas, with a purple robe on his shoulders. Stevie Sonar, Captain of the Purple Orcas was a unique one, with his Sound Magic making him a truly unique person, since he had more than one trick up his sleeve.

"I feel as if the repair bills will cost a lot this years." Annoyedly mumbled Flora, having vines sprouting from her palms, allowing the vine to split into four sections, before each vine went down a path, nodding to herself a moment later, as her Grimoire floated upwards. "The Vermillion siblings, the Silva, Vangeance, and the Foreigner especially will cause a lot of damage. Vine Magic: Plant's Eye." Moodily estimated Flora, the vines in her palm swelling a second later, as it quickly began growing and morphing.

"Where is the fun without a little bit of destruction?" Affectionately sighed Luna, her eyes gaining a far off look, as the vines in front of her began morphing into 8 separate screens, showing off each fight going on. "Bah! What happened to the tradition of the winner fighting the current Wizard Queen/King?!" Abruptly demanded Luna, making everyone present flinch, since they remembered why they stopped that tradition a few years back. 

"Safety hazard..." Awkwardly mumbled Flora, making the other Captain nod along in agreement, before they all awkwardly looked at one another, then back at the screen.

"I still believe that the winner should get more than just a lame rank up.... can we please let them at least have the opportunity of fighting someone?" Sweetly pestered Luna, grabbing onto Stevie's cheek and pinching them, making the normally stoic and cold man melt at her touch. "Don't you agree Stevie? It would make an old woman so happy." Softly mumbled Luna, Flora rolled her eyes in exasperation, since from her experience, she knew that Stevie had been convinced. 

(Location change)

Darkness whipped around my katana as I drew it, my opponent Dwayne Gemstone was the name of my opponent, apparently from what I have gathered, he used Ruby Magic. Both matches were ready to start, I idly adjusted my position, since my match was basically the second last match before each winner went through.

"Next will be the quarter finals for the eliminator round." Helpfully commented Edward Fold, holding up his right hand, while both of our Grimoire's started floating upwards, cloaked in their respected red and purple/black color. "Start." Calmly ordered Edward Fold, [Mana Skin] instantly cloaking my body, as I closed the dozen meter distance between myself and Dwayne Gemstone.

Dwayne Gemstone's eyes widened dramatically as I closed the distance within seconds, [Blunt] covering my katana, before I realized something. I, along with my friends, were vastly overpowered compared to everyone else here, meaning that I would be hopeful be fighting three of them, if I won every fight.

"Sorry." It was the nice to say while I slammed my katana across Dwayne Gemstone's left shoulder, his knees buckling under the force of the blow, as he went down like a sac of potatoes. "It just looks like my determination towards being better was stronger than yours." My eyes watched as Dwayne Gemstone bounced off of the dirt floor, making grimace slightly as he laid unmoving on the ground, with a small indent from where I had hit him.

"Yami Sukehiro advances, his next opponent will be Julian Wards." Dramatically revealed Edward Fold, his eyes haven't left me since the start of the match, I had zero idea as to why he was looking at me, but it was starting to get uncomfortable. "There will now be a 15 minute break before the next round begins! May the contestants please be back on time." Loudly announced Edward, I nodded once in undertaking before walking off, not really certain what to do.

"Magic Sense?" Idly piped up Erebus, as I walked over towards the edge of the arena and sat down, closing my eyes as I did what Erebus suggested, activating [Magic Sense] and allowed myself to feel everyone. "It'd be nice to get Spirt Drive up and running quickly, but I've a feeling that it will take a while." Annoyedly grumbled Erebus, which to be fair sounded accurate, the possibility of me unlocking that sort of technique within a few weeks of coming to a new world were slim.

"True, but I may as well get as strong as I can before then." Looking up at Edward Fold, our eyes met for just a brief second, within that instant I decided to use [Observe] on the man.

Name: Edward Folds 

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: Captain of the Green Mantis/Paper Blade/???

Level: ???

Hp: ??

Mana: ?!!

Affinity: Oragami

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ??

Intelligence: ?!

Wisdom: ?

Luck: ?

'From what I've deduced, explanation marks normally mean its kinda high, with each three question marks being equal to an explanation mark.' It was mainly out of boredom did I do this, but it was also nice to compare Julius's stats, which I didn't know, to someone else's. 'Guess I'll just do my best, if I do win I'll get 14500 EXP, which is nice.' The amount of experience I'd be getting from this tournament would be insane at my current level, but I was also interested in the money, since.... I had barely spent a single Yul.

(Location change)

"This is so boring." Exasperatedly moaned Luna, the crowd was still going wild with each fight, and frankly speaking, Luna was slowly getting bored, and a bored Luna was dangerous. "How about we have the winners from each round join together as a group, and have them fight me?" Curiously hummed Luna, Stevie perked up and squinted, looking between Flora and Julius, shrugging a second later.

"You mean you'd like to fight that Nozel kid, William brat, Mereoleona, and either Yami or Fuegoleon." Bluntly stated Stevie, he wouldn't be lying when he said that he was disappointed that the majority of rookies from his squad had all been knocked out within the first round. "Flora, what do you think?" Exasperatedly questioned Stevie, knowing from experience that he shouldn't ask Julius, and Julius knew it was warranted.

"To be fair, those five are all just something else at this point." Distractedly commenced Flora, the 15 minute break had ended a while ago, with two people having forfeited after seeing Mereoleona's power, allowing her to automatically advance to the next round. "It's a fool's bet to say otherwise, and I agree with Stevie from earlier, 15 years old is the youngest and oldest that should be accepted." Bemusedly proposed Flora, since it was fairly obvious to her who was going to win, and it was just a waste of time at this point.

"But look how happy they are." Softly awed Julius, gesturing at the screens that had Fuegoleon and William on it, the former slamming his fist into someone's gut with a grin, while the latter threw a seed at impressive speeds. 

"You don't get to see this childish happiness everyday." Longingly sighed Luna, though their was a smile on her face, as the seed flying through the air exploded into a tree, slamming into the unfortunate teen. "I remember back in my teenage days, the joys of a good fight." Softly hummed Luna, the life within her eyes was nowhere near as bright as they had been a decade ago, or even a decade before that.

'I wonder how much different things will be now?' Curiously mulled Julius, he wasn't overly concerned with what was going on, especially since he had fate in their abilities, he had too have fate in them. 'I just hope things work out better.' Idly thought Julius, slowly revealing his Grimoire, that was wildly flickering through its dozens of pages.

One quick peak wouldn't do much, all Julius wanted to do was view the climax of the war with the Diamond Kingdoms, and since it was just a brief minute glance, it shouldn't be to bad.

"Time Magic: Future Sight." Gently whispered Julius, feeling his eyes roll back into his head, as his whole body glowed along with his Grimoire.

(????)

The skin was dull, blood soaked the entire battlefield, which was the Clover Kingdom's and Diamond Kingdom's border, and the next thing Julius felt made him gasp, the sheer amount of mana that was pulsing from two people was inhuman. Slowly turning towards the source, Julius felt his eyes widen at what he saw, he could even feel bile rise up his throat.

William's eyes met his, slowly losing the light that shone in them, along with the helmet he had given him fractured into many pieces, and blood seeping down a wound on his head. One man with long black hair was crouched over his near identical, twins, one already dead, and the other desperately trying to bring him back.

Behind them stood two men, one Julius had never seen before, and the other was someone that he had grown fond of, Yami Sukehiro, who was taller, more muscular, older look, but most importantly, livid. Completely darkness was billowing around Yami, but even through that Julius could see the katana in Yami's left hand, with a beautiful second katana in his right.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ferociously screamed Yami, something between immense grief and utter despair filled Yami's face, as a pair of black bull horns started growing from Yami's skull, while a cloak made of pure darkness falling from his shoulders. "DEVIL UNIFICATION! SPIRT DIVE!" Freakishly commanded Yami, as Julius was forced to watch Yami scream in agony, as Julius felt Yami's overall mana rapidly grow and grow.

A moment later, Julius felt his body go lighter, telling him that his minute was up, and Julius was frankly glad to leave, expect for when he heard Yami speak.

"Ultimate Method Darkness Magic: Black Death." Those words were spoken so softly that Julius had almost missed them entirely, but as he disappeared from the vision, all he could do was watch while the entirely battlefield and the people on lost all of their color, besides a few people from the Clover Kingdom, and then Yami spread his arms out, and slowly brought his arms together.

(Present)

"Julius! Are you okay!" Worriedly demanded Luna, the Wizard Queen was beside Julius, a hand on his shoulder, while the mana felt himself going woozy on his feet. "You used that technique again, didn't you!" Ferociously stated Luna, she didn't like that Spell, simply because it always left Julius jittery for a whole, and it made her worry.

What would the man, who could see the future, do in order to prevent the worst outcome?

"Devil Unification, Spirt Dive, Ultimate Magic, and a second Katana looking like it had been crafted by a Dwarf." Gently whispered Julius, his eyes landing on the lone screen that had Yami on it, silently wondering what exactly happen to Yami in the future. "At what point does someone become a monster?" Softly mumbled Julius, only Luna was close enough to hear him, already having a clue what Julius must have seen, if he was reacting like this.

"Everyone has a monster within them Julius, the dark part of them that wants to get equal with everyone, and everyone has it, they just choose not to show it." Sadly sighed Luna, following Julius's gaze, which was solely focused on Yami, who had a smile on his face, while he talked to Fuegoleon. "When someone loses everyone and everything, their entire world, everything else simply doesn't matter. No matter how much it hurts them or others, the monster will always try and get revenge." Softly whispered Luna, reassuringly squeezing Julius's left shoulder, intending on asking the man what he had seen in his vision later, but for now it was time to celebrate.

(Back with you)

"2 to the 1 to the 1, 2, 3, get the fuck away from me!" Edward Folds was speed walking towards me, despite me making myself perfectly clear that I would rather be left alone, and talk to Fuegoleon. 'First I had a shitty fight and I complained, now a Captain is chasing me!' My luck was very confusing, most of the time it either wanted me dead or have too easy of a time, never somewhere in between the two.

I was also speed walking away, [Mana Skin] boosting my overall speed to be sure, but I couldn't help but note how refined Edward Folds movements were a professional speed walker to be sure, even without Mana Skin, he was walking impressively quick. The reason a Captain would want to talk to me personally was beyond me, then I slowly recalled that Julius had randomly approached a random boy on the beach, who was new to this world, and Leo Vermillion, who wanted me to beat up his daughter, so she would stay.

'Captains are weird.' That was true, even the Captain in Black Clover canon had been all a tad weird in some way, shape or form, with Jack the Ripper, Charlotte, Dorothy, and Yami, they were all weird, along with the others. 'I wonder if your weirdness is equivalent to your potential?' It was an interesting theory to be sure, since everyone in the not-yet-made Black Bulls were all pretty powerful, Noelle, Vanessa, Gauche, Asta, Charmy, and Luck all came to mind as well.

I froze, I didn't care if Edward caught up to me, but I could actually do something to help out the Silva family, and their situation, maybe even make things better between all of them, but that would also lead to a few possible changes. If I did successfully help out the Silva family, Noelle might not join the Black Bulls, instead she might join the Silver Eagles, meaning that so many things would change throughout the show because of that.

'Being sent to the past of a show, while knowing the future makes my head hurt.' I had the power to make the future better, but I had absolutely zero clue as to what the consequences would be, and that was a lot scarier than fighting any Devil or member of the Dark Triad. 'The Dark Triad.... their original magic attribute have to do with body parts, which is kinda gross, but their Devil attributes are.... gravity, space, and curse warding.' Those were their attribute I think, I could see the connection between their original attributes, since they are siblings, but I guess the Devil attributes can't be linked with one another.

"Yami Sukehiro." Calmly spoke Edward Fold, making me pause just from the command his voice demanded, and after a second I turned around and looked at the man in the eye, who had a green robe in his hands. "Leave the Grey Deer, and join my squad!" Flamboyantly ordered Edward Fold, causing me to slowly blink in confusion as to what he had just said, since I'm certain I had misheard him.

"Sorry, but say that again, but slower." All of my previous thoughts have left, since who in their right mind would want me on their squad, I was a foreigner after all.

"I said, I want you, to leave the Grey Deer, and join my squad." Slowly spoke Edward Fold, who looked completely serious with what he was saying, and even with {Ki}, I could tell he was absolutely serious. 

"What?" It felt like my whole life had just been turned upside down, sure this was nothing compared to when I first woke up, but I accepted that fairly quickly and moved on with it, a Captain personally inviting me to their squad was nothin but.....

The hell was this guy on?

That's a wrap people!!! The first day of the tournament, Yami/You have successful entered the top 16, and the next chapter will have William's, Nozel's, and Mereoleona's fight, along with the Captains monitoring their fight.

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!


	9. Assimilation

Speech: "Hey what is up."

Shouting: "OW MY GOD DAM TOE!"

Thinking: 'She looks pretty cute.'

Erebus speech: "It's only murder if they find the body..."

Skill being used or made: []

"Start!" Loudly announced Sakara Kurosaki, Captain of the Coral Peacocks, a mage who specialized in Leaf Sword Magic, and was leap and bounds above most captains in terms of physicality. 

She was definitely unique, standing at 6'3, which was above most people in the Clover Kingdom, and exotic pink hair and equally light pink eyes definitely caught a lot of people's attention. Her muscles were visible beneath her pink ballroom gown, people have learnt not to question her fashion sense, since she had broken someone's arm, who had insulted her before.

Nozel's eyes narrowed in concentration as he sidestepped his opponent's attack, a dazzling piece of diamond shooting past his head a second later, embedding itself into the wall opposite him a few seconds later. Diamond Magic, his opponent Johnathon Gemstone would definitely be a tough opponent, a fellow Noble, but Nozel couldn't help but notice something.

Despite being a Noble, who should do everything they could for their Kingdom, Johnathon Gemstone lacked the fire in his eyes, which was common amongst many Nobles, from what Nozel had come too realize. They had grown content with their mana, believing that nobody could ever catch up to them, that they themselves were the cream on top of the cake, and nobody could ever stand above them.

His siblings, Solid and Nebra had also been showing the lack of fire in their eyes recently enough, only Noelle, the 2 year old had the fire in her eyes, and Nozel could already tell that it was different from his sibling's, it was more like their mother's. A pang echoed through Nozel's heart a moment later, he honestly couldn't forgive himself for what he had been willing to do, blame his innocent little sister for the death of their mother.

'Honestly, I am scum.' Mentally decided Nozel, it hurt him to even acknowledge that fact about himself, that he a Royal, was scum, but if he had actually went through with it, and constantly blamed his innocent little sister for his mother's death, then he would have been worse than scum. 'It is strange how much one can change after meeting certain people.' Logically noted Nozel, his Grimoire flickering through a few pages, before landing on one of his newer spells, a grand shield made of Mercury appearing in front of him a second later.

Narrow purple eyes softened as a thump echoed through the stadium, the force of the Diamond Bullet colliding against his shield made his slide backwards, but even through the loud bang. They were cheering for him, not the random civilians, but his siblings, his family, that alone made Nozel feel as if he could fight 100 mages at once.

"Nozel!" Happily cheered Noelle, his youngest sister had the largest smile on her face, making Nozel's heart flutter slightly at the fact that he could have ruined her childhood, but even now her eyes shone with innocence.

He would become stronger than them, he would become stronger than the Captains, then the Wizard Queen, before becoming stronger than his mother, so nothing like that would ever happen again. His brother and sisters were all that he had left of his mother, and Nozel would fight anyone for them, even if it was a complete death sentence for him.

"Mercury Magic." Calmly announced Nozel, his mana flaring off of him, as he intended on entering the top 16, and he was going to win this tournament, just so his siblings could say, my brother won the Rookies Tournament. "Silver Bullet!" Loudly declared Nozel, feeling his mana break off from him, and mold itself into perfect spheres around him, before the onslaught began.

Dozens of round, Mercury bullets rocketed from Nozel, each weighed a solid 1.5 kilograms, which would be more than enough to knock just about anyone off of their feet, if they weren't expecting it. Johnathon Gemstone didn't even react to the attack, instead he was knocked from the arena as if he had been hit by his Captain's Magic.

"Little Nozel has won his match! Everyone give the baby boy a cheer!" Cheerfully announced Sakara Kurosaki, making a small blush grow on Nozel's face, as he whipped himself around and covered his face with his robe, if it was anyone else, he would have shouted. "Meanwhile my little Johnny, from my own squad has lost to some glorified chicken." Coldly growled Sakara Kurosaki, silently promising Johnathon Gemstone an intense training episode at some point or another, but most likely it would be relatively soon.

Nozel didn't even waste a second in the arena, since he had a 15 minutes break, perhaps even more if his opponent took longer than expected to finish their matches, and that was what Nozel was silently hoping for. A Noble didn't run unless it was necessary, that is why Nozel didn't even bat an eye at anybody as he ran towards the VIP section of the stands, so he could spend some time with his family. 

"I said, I want you, to leave the Grey Deers, and join my squad." Slowly spoke Edward Fold, the man's voice was as recognizable as Sakura Kurosaki was in public, but the fact that the man said the Grey Deers certainly caught Nozel's attention.

"What?" Confusedly grunted Yami Sukehiro, his face was absolutely comical, and Nozel couldn't help but hide behind the wall, since it wasn't his fault that those two were talking out in the open, so it was their fault they were being overheard. "You want me, a guy who's great friends in the Grey Deers to leave it, and join your squad? No thanks." Loudly snorted Yami, an inelegant and rude thing to do in front of a Captain, but it was well within Yami's character to not care about someone's position, and Nozel couldn't help but gulp at how quite Edward Fold was.

"Tell me Yami, do you you know how many people have actually told me no?" Calmly inquired Edward, Nozel's eyes widening slightly as he held out his right hand, a sliver of Mercury gathering in it, and molding itself a second later.

"Not enough I'm guess?" Bluntly scoffed Yami, Nozel's eyes hardening as he could see the Captain and the foreigner, the latter not having a slight clue to what was actually happening.

"Nozel! I found you!" Childishly cheered Noelle, Nozel's eyes widening in complete fear as he looked towards his little sister, who had the largest smile on her face, as she happily waddled towards him, with Solid and Nebra behind her. 

"Noelle, Solid, Nebra, Yami, and Captain Edward." Politely greeted Nozel, hoping to regain of the situation, and hopefully make sure that this entire situation didn't go horribly wrong. "Captain Edward, if you do not mind, I would like to speak to Yami, about an after-party I'm hosting for some friends." Curtly asked Nozel, watching as the stone-cold looking man slowly nodded at him in understanding, while Yami looked completely lost.

"You do consider him a friend!" Victoriously roared Fuegoleon, making Edward stiffen slightly as he realized he was surrounded by both heirs to the Royal Family, before walking off a second later.

(With you)

"Anyone wanna explain?" Edward had seriously freaked me out, {Ki} was something I trusted with my life, and it was telling me that this man was absolutely bad news, if it hadn't been for Nozel I don't know what would have happened. "Like who those children are, why Edward is creepy, where Fuegoleon came from, and the after-party? I assume there's cake at least?" Rambling, it was something I did when I was nervous, which I felt was fairly warranted at this point.

"These children are my family, Solid, Nebra, and Noelle." Slowly emphasized Nozel, pointing at each sibling as he said their name, though cocking an eyebrow as Noelle walked toward me, and held her arms up towards me. "Ignore her." Amusedly commented Nozel, though that didn't stop me from crouching down and hoisting the girl into my arms, before I looked at Fuegoleon.

"This child recognizes the proper person to worship." Happily crackled Erebus, laying on my shoulder and just being lazy, before his left arm was snatched by Noelle, and quickly yanked down to her, before being used as a teddy. "Only because you're a child." Annoyedly grumbled Erebus, while I slowly released my breath, and looked over at Fuegoleon.

"Edward Fold, his background is relatively unknown other than the fact he came from the house of Fold, and that his background is somewhat shady to say the least." Calmly hummed Fuegoleon, we were all sitting in a relatively open area, with a few benches nearby one another, which were being used by the group. "There's been three instances of people refusing Edward's offer to join their squad, and within a month, all of them die some way or another. There's no concrete evidence that Edward did it, but it is somewhat suspicious." Emotionlessly recited Fuegoleon, I wasn't certain if Fuegoleon memorizing that was a good thing or not, but it was the best I got.

"As for the party, it is my celebration party for winning the tournament. You, Fuegoleon, Mereoleona, William, my siblings, and Captain Iroh are invited." Gently informed Nozel, while the party wasn't the most definite important thing in my schedule so far, it did catch my interest.

"Will there be food?" That was my main concern at the moment, my next match was against Julian Ward of the Crimson Lion Kings, and if I won, my opponent was most likely Fuegoleon, who was a lot more diverse than he was in canon already.

"You're hopeless." Exasperatedly sighed Nozel, Fuegoleon tapped my shoulder and gestured behind him, silently telling me that it was about time that we started to leave, if we wanted to get there on time. "I don't care which one wins, I just want to fight someone worthwhile." Loudly declared Nozel, as I slowly placed Noelle onto the ground, and watched as Erebus struggled in the girl's tiny arms.

(Time-skip)

"Warding Magic: Great Shield!" Immediately announced my opponent, Julian Ward, a cyan colored barrier popping up in front of my katana a second later, a loud thud echoing through the area, as I felt my arms shake from the force of the blow. "Warding Magic: Shield Rush!" Quickly commanded Julian Ward, the shield in front of me shot forward, my eyes widening as I activated [Mana Skin] and braced myself.

My teeth clacked against one another, as I was sent skidding backwards from the blow, it definitely wasn't a strong blow, but the angle of it definitely stung a lot more than I would have liked it too. If I won this, then I would be fighting against Fuegoleon, who had already finished off his match within a second, having fought someone with Steel Magic.

"Darkness Magic: [Black Wheel]." My legs stiffened beneath me, as I crouched down and spun forward, putting all of my weight into my swing, whilst heading towards the barrier in front of me. "Erebus, be ready." I barely spoke before my katana collided against the barrier, my arms jarring from the blow, but it was worth it when I heard a crack echo through the area.

"Yami, I know I wanna be useful, but if you're struggling to take on this guy.... eh." Awkwardly groaned Erebus, lazily floating above the battlefield, with a stick of purple snake in his stubby hands. "It's like.... our bond is precious and all, but this guy is a two on the danger scale, he literally uses shields, and I'd rather eat than waste my mana." Exasperatedly explained Erebus, which was fair in his defense, since I could defeat this guy, it was just his shields that were annoying.

"I'm right here you know." Sadly whined Julian Ward, going completely ignored by everyone else, while I just rolled my eyes at the statement, slowly sliding my katana back into its sheath.

My right hand didn't leave the handle of my katana, as I crouched down with [Mana Skin] active, intending to use this opportunity to create a cliche anime skill, while chipping away at his mana. Lurching forward and drawing my katana as quickly as possible, I felt myself ram into shield in front of me, as my right hand bounced backwards, not even letting me draw my katana.

'Again.' Leaping backwards, I slowly relaxed my breathe, my dark eyes glowing from the effect of [Mana Skin], as I lowered my stance and leaned forward ever so slightly.

Rocketing off faster than before, I immediately started drawing my katana from its sheath, slashing forward at the shield, before immediately sheathing my katana back in. A small scratch appeared on Julian's shield, only for it to be instantly filled back in, though while it took very little mana to heal the shield it was a start.

[Fast Draw]: (Active): Level 1/100: EXP: 0%

Description: Just like every great swordsman, you are able to rapidly draw your katana from its sheath, slash, then sheath it once again, all within the blink of an eye. Note, every 10 levels, you will be able to do an additional slash while drawing your katana.

"Welp, I'm either about to do something incredibly cool, or something very stupid." Lowering my stance one more time, I tensed all of my muscles as my Grimoire flickered through its pages, landing on the spell that I desired. "Darkness Magic: [Lightless Slash]." My katana glowed purple from within its sheath, as Julian erected a second shield, while I dashed forward and activated [Fast Draw]. 

It was barely an inch in length, the [Lightless Slash] didn't look impressive by anyone's standards, but the second I slid my katana back into its sheath, I watched as [Lightless Slash] collided with Julian's second shield. It crackled and buckled under the force of the slash, fractures and cracks spreading over the shield, before the shield cracked, making the miniature [Lightless Slash] disappear with it.

"See, you got this!" Encouragingly yelled Erebus, as Julian's eyes widened in shock at the weight of the [Lightless Slash], which had broken through one of his strongest shields with minimal effort.

"Warding Magic: GREAT WALL!" Loudly commanded Julian, making me wonder how exactly he had defeated his first two opponents, which was more interesting than most mysteries in my life.

Slowly shields of all sizes started popping up around Julian, forming a dome around him, as each shield started sliding over one another, forming a see-through barrier. It easily consisted of over a hundred shields, but from his Julian was hunched over sign sweat dripping down his face, I realized that this defensive skill obviously took a lot out of him.

[Magic Sense], while limited in range was going to help me, even if it wasn't designed to measure the weakest attack, it was about to be used that way, even if it gave me a headache. I could vaguely make out the closest section of the shield dome, my heart was pounding in my chest as I started examining the dome of shields, which was genuinely quite impressive.

"Warding Magic: Unbreakable Prison." Lowly huffed Julian, while I watched everything happen in slow motion, as I pieced together just exactly how Julian had won his matches, by imprisoning his opponents.

The shields around Julian started disassembling from one another, rapidly floating around me faster than I could keep track of, the only reason I knew their location was thanks to {Ki} and [Magic Sense]. Julian's attack barely took a second to complete, but within that second he had managed to completely imprison me. 

"This... is how I won, so give up." Victoriously huffed Julian, the imprisonment of shields were slowly getting closer to me, most likely going to squeeze me until I passed out or gave up.

I had given up once, giving up once was more than enough for anybody, and I had promised myself that I wouldn't be the reason why any of my friends grieved, so I had forgotten the word give up. My space was becoming limited, I still had enough space to swing my katana around, but that was just about it, and [Lightless Slash] just wouldn't cut it. 

"Not sure if this counts as compound magic." My voice wavered as it passed through the barrier of shields, but I could feel Edward focus on me instead of Julian, and Fuegoleon was looking at me as well. "Darkness Magic: [Black Wheel] and [Lightless Slash]!" The amount of mana that left my body almost made me stagger, yet I knew I didn't have the time to let myself feel weak, since I had a fight to win.

A black trail followed the tip of my katana as I swung it around in a circle, forming a complete circle around me, but even with that I didn't stop, as I leaped into the air, and spun around. Trial upon trail of darkness slowly started building up, forming circle upon circle around me, as I was using all of my mana for this attack, until I finally landed back on the ground, surrounded by a circular cage of darkness.

"Compound Darkness Magic: Complete Slash!" Within a second did all of slashes race forward, slamming into my imprisonment of shields with a loud thud, before everything came to a complete and utter halt, the shields stopped approaching me, and my slashes were suspended midair.

To my horror, I could feel my attack slowly losing ground due to being weaker, though they were pushing again the shields with as much force as possible, it just wasn't enough. It was now or never I guess, I either found a way to assimilate with Erebus, or I was defeated right here, and didn't get to fight any of my friends.

(3rd person POV)

Yami's normal black eyes glowed, as his heart pounded within his chest, Erebus was slowly drifting down closer to Yami, as he could feel a soft call coming from his heart, and Erebus would answer it. Slowly's Erebus body started breaking down, becoming something more than what he was, he was becoming something greater, and so was Yami.

Darkness started gathering within the imprisonment of shields, halting the shields from crushing Yami, and everyone present couldn't help but held their breath as they watched on. Fuegoleon, Captain Edward, Julius, and James Roselei were all particularly interested in what was about to happen, and then the shields and darkness broke.

Yami stood tall and proud, barely anything had changed about him at all, which was disappointing, and the only thing that had really changed was Yami's right arm beneath his elbow, and his katana.

(Back with 1st person POV)

Congratulations:

You have successfully entered an incomplete form of Spirt Dive, only a meager 15% assimilation out of the 100%, but you already feel the difference. Though this form is incomplete, it offers you a temporary increase of mana reserves and recovery, a minor boost of physical stats, and your katana has changed.

Note, it will take years for you to use Spirt Dive at 100%, but this is enough for now. 

{Spirt Dive}: (Active): Level 15/100: EXP: ???%

Description: By assimilating with their Spirt, the user receives a boost of mana, equal to the percent of Spirt Dive achieved and the Spirt's mana. The user may also experience other changes, as in increased physical stats, weapon change, or accessories.

Note, you've completed part of Path of Strength! 

Name: Yami Sukehiro

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Title: The Gamer/Reincarnation

Level: 29

EXP: 1000/2900

Hp: 920/920 (Recovery: 50 per minute)

Mana: 10420/10420 (Recovery: 434.5 per minute)

Affinity: Darkness

Strength: 49+10= 59

Endurance: 46+10= 56

Agility: 50+10= 60

Intelligence: 98

Wisdom: 46

Luck: 10

Stat points: 0

'So I got 15% of Erebus's mana reserves.' Looking down at my right arm, I couldn't help but grin as I saw the dark knights gauntlet covering my right hand, as well as my forearm, before I hoisted up my weapon. 

I couldn't really call my katana a katana anymore, a two-handed broadsword would definitely be a lot more accurate, as it was now cloaked in darkness, enhancing its length, width, and overall size. A soft purple glow shone on broadsword, my eyes were brimming with mana and producing it, making me feel as if I was casting an eerie gaze on the people nearby.

"Darkness Spirt Magic!" Lifting my broadsword above my head was mainly for the look, but I felt powerful doing this, and the complete and utter look of fear filled Julian's eyes, as my mana whipped around me.

"I GIVE UP!" Loudly wailed Julian, making me falter as the man started running off of the stage, not even letting Edward announce what had happened, while the whole arena remained silent.

Hundreds of eyes were on me, one of the quarter finalists, and the guy who would be fighting the more diverse Flame Magic user in the Clover Kingdom, who just so happened to be a Royal with a load of mana, and most likely had intelligence rivaling my own. A meaty hand slapped against my left shoulder, as I was trying to figure how I would go about deactivating {Spirt Dive}, making me whip around and look at him, Fuegoleon.

"No hard feelings, if we win or lose, we'll stay friends." Friendly promised Fuegoleon, I found myself softly smiling at my friend, as the darkness started peeling off of my right arm and katana, gathering in front of me. 

"I've been waiting for this for a while, to be honest." Erebus drifted onto my shoulder's, the Lesser Spirt wasn't tired or anything, he was just processing all that had happened, and I knew he was happy about it. "All of you guys are so strong, you haven't even scratched your potential and you are already this far... my friends are truly remarkable." They would all become Captains some day, each worth over a hundred mages, that was if the war with the Diamond Kingdom didn't kill them.

An all out war with another Kingdom, it was a scary thought, especially since there would most likely be more people like Kaneki, better, more refined people, who would have complimentary Magic Attributes. Honestly, from what I knew about the Diamond Kingdom wasn't much, but I could see why they would go to war with the Clover Kingdom, resources that couldn't be found in the barren wasteland that was the Diamond Kingdom. 

"Don't sell yourself short Yami, you're skilled well above your years, and your theory was correct." Encouragingly chuckled Fuegoleon, my final opponent, if I win I advance to the quarter finals, and if Fuegoleon won, then he deserved it.

"Both of you guys have a half an hour break." Dramatically announced Edward Folds, I had still yet to forget about what Nozel had told me, but I had a feeling that he he definitely had his eyes on me now.

{Ki} tickled the back of my head, making me twist my head backward so I could see who was causing it to alert me, and the moment I saw the person I understood why it had done that for me. Mereoleona stalked towards me, a scowl on her face as her gaze flickered between myself and Erebus, no doubt having seen the final bit of my match, where I had achieved {Spirt Dive}.

"Oi! Yami, follow me." Loudly growled Mereoleona, gripping onto my tank top and dragging me along with her before I could even answer, forcing me to look at Fuegoleon for help, who simply offered me a thumbs up. "Shut up." Annoyedly snarled Mereoleona, I raised my eyebrow since I hadn't said a single thing yet, but I decided to stay quite.

I followed her through the twisted corridors, not really keep a track on where we were going specifically, since I could sense out the area with {Ki}, and Mereoleona had been slowly loosening her grip on me, once certain I wouldn't run away. Mereoleona most likely had a few reasons why she wanted to talk to me, I couldn't think of anything exact, but I had a feeling it had to do with our potential upcoming fight.

A minute later we came to a halt, Mereoleona shoved me against the wall, before she leaned onto the wall opposite me, resting on her right leg, while placing her left foot against the wall and stared at me. Her eyes stared unblinkingly into my own, even though I did blink ever now and then, which was unnerving, but not as unnerving as Edward Fold was.

"I'm not certain if I want to cave your face in with my fist, or act all friendly with you." Bluntly admitted Mereoleona, mentally making me cross off Mereoleona confessing to me, which would have been a surprise, but this was more expected. "As soon as I win, I intend on leaving for a few years..... So I guess, this is my way of saying goodbye." Calmly scoffed Mereoleona, watching me as I blanched in place, while I silently pulled up the quest that Leo Vermillion had given me. 

Mission: Fanning Family Flames!

Description: Leo wants you to beat Mereoleona in the Rookies tournament, so she'll stay around, but she wants to defeat you so she can go back to being wild.

Requirements: Defeat Mereoleona!

Rewards: 2000 EXP, 2000 YUL, ?

"You sound so cocky.... remember, it's 1-0 in my favor, and your under the assumption that I'll win against Fuegoleon, and that you could beat either Willam or Nozel." Standing up as tall as I could, I did my best to stare into Mereoleona's eyes, as she simply rolled her eyes at my accusation, as if I were stupid.

"William is barely equal to Fuegoleon, which is impressive for his age, but I'm stronger than Fuegoleon and William uses trees, which's isn't the best against fire. Nozel is smart, he's powerful, but not on William or Fuegoleon's level just yet, but he'll catch up soon." Loudly snorted Mereoleona, returning my stare with a dull expression, as her mana started flickering around her, flames warring up from her. "You on the other hand are physically stronger than me, smarter than Nozel, have mana capacity similar to a young Royal, and you are the sole user of Darkness Magic in the Clover Kingdom, so I'm curious, why don't you think you'll win." Easily listed Mereoleona, blinking slightly and continued looking at me, while I thought of my answer, using [Observe] on her as I thought.

Name: Mereoleona Vermillion

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Title: Noblewoman/Wild Woman

Level: 39

Hp: 1000/1000

Mana: 4000/4000

Affinity: Fire

Strength: 50

Endurance: 50

Agility: 46

Intelligence: 36

Wisdom: 34

Luck: 12

"Determination has a funny effect on people, it can make someone who has nothing try more than anyone else." My thoughts went to Asta, who I intended on training in the future, to help him becoming stronger than he was in canon, and hopefully help him make a deal with his Devil. "The moment someone feels as if their position is threatened, you would be sure they will train themselves to the point where they'll be dominant, nobody likes losing, especially losing something important." Within the two week before the tournament, Mereoleona had made a massive increase to her stats, for someone without my Gamer Power, that was truly incredible.

Mereoleona stood quietly as she processed my words, which were completely honest on my part, Asta was the reason why I thought of determination, and the last bit just sounded cool. She placed her right hand on top of my head, shaking it from side to side, until she lowered herself and stared directly into my eyes, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Never change Yami, you're an absolute idiot, but at least your driven." Loudly snorted Mereoleona, leaning down and planting her lips on my forehead, immediately bringing my brain to a complete halt, as I just stood their stupidly. "Idiot." Amusedly chuckled Mereoleona, walking away from me a second later, as Erebus draped himself onto my shoulders like a cat.

"First Dorothy and now Mereoleona, nice." Gleefully giggled Erebus, not at all bothered by the fact that I swatted at him, while trying to get rid of the blush off of my face, as I recalled Mereoleona placing a kiss on my forehead. "In all seriousness though, I felt.... like I was asleep in Spirt Drive, not completely asleep but nowhere near awake." Seriously informed Erebus, if I had to hazard a guess I would say his level of awareness was equal to the level of {Spirt Dive}.

"We'll try and work out the hijinks out after the tournament, but for now we'll work with what we got." James Roselei would hopefully be able to help me work out {Spirt Dive}, since in the future both Yuno and Fuegoleon would be getting a Greater Elemental Spirt, and they'd most likely like to learn how to use it. "Either way, let's just do our best." Fuegoleon, the supportive mom friend that I had grown to admire, a Jack of all trades of sorts, and I knew that he would be tough, he was already so much more different than he was in canon already.

(Location Change)

"Coming back to me again? This I'll make the fourth one." Exasperatedly sighed a hooded figure, sighing as he accepted the wad of cash that was being handed over to him, as he was already the best means to do his task. "But you're doing our Kingdom a great favor." Softly noted the hooded figure, their eyes gleaming blue beneath the hood, as she stared at her supplier. 

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for the homeland." Darkly chuckled the man, rolling up his pristine sleeve, showing off the diamond tattoo on his right shoulder.

A Diamond Spy....

That's a wrap people!!! There's a Diamond spy in the Clover Kingdom! Yami has achieved Spirt Dive, though only 15% of it! Fuegoleon is a jack of all trades, and has spells that he won't have in canon! Mereoleona kissed Yami's forehead, and I've no idea what the shipping will be like!

See ya next time!!!

SpudLord!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I also have a Wattpad account and Fanfiction.net account if you’re interested, both are called SpudLord.


End file.
